The GLPL, Gay Lesbian Prom League
by Christy C
Summary: Kurt wants to go to prom with his boyfriend. Was it mentioned that he goes to McKinley, the most homophobic school in Ohio? And the students aren't the only ones who don't want them at prom. Time for the GLPL to be formed. Klaine Brittana ?Karovans?
1. Gossip Mill

"It's not a good idea. Kurt, you have no idea how much I want to go to the prom with you." Blaine frowned at his phone. "They've been lenient on since you've returned. I think doing this would just rile them up again."

"I don't care! I want to spend my prom night with my friends and my boyfriend! They're not going to ruin this for me Blaine!" Kurt declared. Blaine sighed. He saw no way to avoid this. He agrees, harassment for Kurt undoubtedly spikes. He disagrees, Kurt gets mad at him. He sighed again.

"Fine. We can try." Blaine agreed, causing Kurt to squeal.

"Thank you baby! Love you! I need to talk to Mercie! Bye baby!" Blaine chuckled as he was hung up on. He hoped he had made the right decision. He had certainly made Kurt happy...

* * *

><p>Mercedes lined up next to Kurt. "So boo, you, me, Rachel, prom?" she nodded. Kurt shook his head.<p>

"I'm going to the prom with Blaine." he declared proudly. Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Boo, you sure that's a good idea?" she asked worriedly. Kurt raised his chin arrogantly.

"You and Blaine are so alike." Kurt shook his head. "I'm not letting some bullies keep me from going to my prom!"

"Okay! Okay!" Mercedes surrendered, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you." he sniffed, before waltzing away to class.

"Did you hear? Kurt and Blaine are going to the prom together." Mercedes shared.

"That's great!" Tina called to her as she walked away.

"What's great?" Mike asked.

"Kurt's bringing Blaine to prom with him." Tina gossiped.

"Oh that's cool. He deserves it." Mike agreed.

"Did Kurt tell you? He's bringing his boyfriend to the prom." Mike told Artie, Sam, and Puck.

"McKinley's?" Sam asked in concern.

"My boy is taking his boy to the prom?" Puck asked, face lighting up. "Epic!" he exclaimed.

"Kurt's taking his boy toy to the prom." Puck informed Lauren.

"Daring. I like it." She nodded.

"You know Hummel is taking his boy to the prom, right?" Lauren disclosed to Santana and Brittany. Brittany grinned as Santana's eyes widened.

"That's so good! I love them!" Brittany chirped. Lauren nodded, leaving, while Santana stared after Brittany as she skipped away.

"Quinn! Guess what!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What?" Quinn asked, not taking her eyes off the prom queen and king poster she was working on.

"My dolphin and his dolphin are going to the big dance together!" Brittany exposed. Quinn's head snapped up to her.

"Kurt and Blaine?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah! My dolphins!" Brittany agreed, before wandering away.

"Finn, did you hear?" Quinn asked her boyfriend curiously.

"Hear what?" he asked, grinning dopily at her.

"Kurt and Blaine are going to prom together." Quinn divulged. Finn's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me about it." Finn frowned, but then grinned again. "That's so cool for them."

"Hey, I'm sure you've heard, and are excited about it." Finn nodded to Rachel as he saw her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You didn't hear?" Finn asked in surprise, before shaking his head. "Kurt and Blaine are going to the prom together." Rachel's mouth dropped open, before she squealed, jumping up and down. She darted down the hall.

"It doesn't matter what you do! Kurt will be happy no matter what you do! He's going to the prom with his boyfriend!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at Karofsky as she passed him.

He froze, mouth dropping open in shock.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes chatted quietly as they waited for glee club to start, and other members started to file in.<p>

"Congrats Kurt."

"We should go dress shopping!"

"Can't wait to see you there!"

Kurt shook his head, not even surprised that word had spread about him and Blaine within the time of an hour.

As Finn and Quinn, and then finally Mr. Schue filled in, Rachel stood. "Before we begin today, I would just like to congratulate Kurt on being courageous enough to go with his boyfriend to the mostly homophobic McKinley High's prom night. You're a real inspiration and I can't wait to tell my Dads about you!" she nodded to him, before prancing down to sit on Mercedes' other side.

"Oh….congratulations Kurt…." Mr. Schue hesitated, "But are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked gently. Kurt opened his mouth, eyes flaming.

"Of course it isn't. But, I don't care. I love Blaine, and if people can't accept that, then it's their problem, not mine." He stated boldly. Mr. Schue sighed, but nodded.

"Okay. Fine. Just let me know if anything happens, okay Kurt?" he really demanded more than he asked.

"Sure." Kurt approved half-heartedly. He was about to say something else, but the door to the room burst open to reveal….one Sue Sylvester.

"Porcelain. We need to talk, now." Sue demanded. Kurt tilted his head slightly, before standing and following her out, casting a confused look over his shoulder to Mr. Schue, who just shook his head, shrugging.

He followed his former cheerleading coach back to her office, to curious to comment. That is….until they sat down.

"What is this about?" Kurt questioned bluntly. Sue tilted her head.

"I hear people say, 'That's not how I define a romantic relationship.' Well to them I say, 'Love knows no bounds.' If you want to go to the prom with the love child of Will Schuester's hair and a hobbit, who cares?" Sue shrugged.

"How did you know about that?" Kurt asked in surprise, but then thought of a better question, "How did you know what my boyfriend looks like?"

"People talk. And as of now, the only thing being thrown around in the halls of McKinley is the fact that you and your bottle of hair gel want to go to prom." She stood, "Besides, I make it my mission to know everything about my cheerios, even my past cheerios." She leaned on the desk, making him lean back slightly.

"Porcelain, the next few weeks are going to be hard. But you are champion. You will survive this, and when you need help remember. Sue Sylvester's rainbow tent will gladly protect you from this storm of homophobia." She sat back down in her chair. "Now get out of my office." She commanded. Kurt gaped at her for a few more moments, before shaking his head and bolting from the room.

**_A/N: Okay, how was my Sue? I don't think I did a good job, she's probably the hardest character to do...R&R!_**


	2. Santana

"So we have Sue Sylvester on our side now?" Blaine asked in amusement. Then shook his head as he realized something. "That really shouldn't make me feel comforted." He decided. Kurt's laughter rung out at him.

"I know. But, it's just so odd. It was almost like Coach Sylvester was being….nice." the sentence was so foreign on Kurt's tongue that it took him a few seconds to say it.

"Haha. Yeah, but aren't you the one that usually says you're not a box, you have more than four sides? I'm sure Sue isn't a box either." Blaine nodded.

"Good point." Kurt conceded.

"Kurt! Someone's here to see you!" Burt called up to him. Blaine heard it through the phone.

"Okay, I'll let you go. I'll call you back later." Blaine gave him a goodbye. "Love you dollbaby." He added, grinning cheesily. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Love you too babydoll." He cooed back. Blaine shut his phone with a chuckle.

"l take it that was our Warbler from another school?" David and Wes appeared out of nowhere. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed, and bit his lip. "I'm taking him to McKinley's prom. But I'm afraid." He let them know. Wes and David sat on either side of him.

"Of course you are. You have every right to be." Wes reasoned. David bobbed his head in agreement.

"Think of it this way, you know Kurt has his step brother and all his big football friends. They won't let anything hurt Kurt. And, they will protect him no matter what." David explained. Blaine slowly nodded his head.

"That's true." He conceded. Wes clapped him on the back.

"Besides, no matter what we have your back, and by extension, Kurt's back!" he chirped cheerfully. Blaine laughed.

"Thanks, you guys." He nodded.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes widened in surprise at his guest. "Come upstairs." He finally decided after a few seconds, leading the former cheerio up to his bedroom.<p>

"How may I help you?" Kurt asked curiously, sitting on his bed, crossing his legs and primly folding his hands over his knee. The ex-cheerio sat across from him at his desk. She took a deep breath, before bursting.

"I'm a lesbian, and I'm in love with Brittany." Santana declared. Kurt's mouth dropped open for a few seconds, before he managed to close it.

"Interesting." Kurt nodded, "What is it that you came to me for?" he asked gently, seeing the normally beyond tough Latina's eyes fill with tears.

"It's just…I heard about you and your boyfriend, obviously," Santana rolled her eyes, snorting at herself, "It's just…." She repeated, searching for the words, "so stunned that you can be so brave and strong. Kurt, I want that so bad. I want to be out and proud and with Brittany." She breathed out through her nose. "I want you to help me. Even if I can't be with Brittany, she's with Artie, I want to come out, to everyone. Not just the Glee club, the entire school." Santana declared.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, "It took me a long time to decide that, and the thing is, you have the ability to be obscure. I was obviously gay, but if you hadn't just come out to me, I would have never guessed." He explained. "Have you thought about this?" he probed gently.

"Yes." Santana nodded, "I know this is going to be bad for my reputation. People, guys in particular, like sexy lesbians, they don't like real lesbians." Kurt nodded his agreement. "So will you help me?" she requested. Kurt smiled gently, unfolding his legs and hands. He leaned forward, grabbing her hand.

"Of course I will." Kurt immediately granted.

* * *

><p>"So, apparently I'm now the gay fairy godfather to all those in sexuality crisises." Kurt explained to Blaine later that night. He and Santana had just finished their plans. First, she would come out to New Directions, but she wouldn't hint about her and Brittany. Next, well, they would figure that out as they go.<p>

"Oh?" Blaine jumped on to his bed in his dorm room, "Do tell?"

"Santana is a lesbian." Kurt let the cat out of the bag. Blaine's eyebrows flew up.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. So, we came up with a plan. First, she's coming out to ND, then to the school, then I'm going to help her win over her going to be girlfriend." Kurt nodded, "Who, by the way, is Brittany."

"Well, since I knew Santana was a lesbian, it really doesn't surprise me that she likes Brittany." Blaine nodded.

"She loves Brittany." Kurt corrected. "And I think Brittany loves Santana too, but she loves Artie too."

"It's going to be difficult if they do get together." Blaine acknowledged.

"If you love the person, it's worth it." Kurt whispered.

"It is." Blaine affirmed, "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replied, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Santana as they both stood in front of the entire glee club, plus Mr. Schue. To say that the members were confused to see the male diva and sassy Latina standing together as comrades was an understatement.<p>

"Well, Santana and…Kurt have something they want to share with us." Mr. Schue gestured to them after a few silent, awkward moments.

"Actually, Santana has something she wants to share." Kurt nodded to his new comrade. She took a deep breath, eyes scanning among her fellow glee members, her friends, her family. She held her head up high, proudly.

"I'm a lesbian." She declared. No need to beat around the bush. Santana was bold, and they all knew it. Screw singing about it. Not this time.

Silence for a few seconds. Kurt slipped his hand into Santana's as he saw her nervousness start to crack through her façade.

"Well, I for one, think this is great. It's good that Santana can finally be truthful about who she is. And Santana, if you need any information, perhaps my Dads can help. Obviously you're not a gay male, but you-"

Santana burst into laughter, that almost turned into tears at the same time.

"I have never been so happy for your rambling Berry!"

That broke the silence, and suddenly everyone was talking at once. Brittany got up prancing over. "I don't think you're a dolphin. I still think you're a shark. You're strong like a shark." She declared, hugging her best friend, and soon enough….

It was one of those infamous New Directions group hugs.

**_R&R_**


	3. Sam

So, on this particular Friday, Dalton had let out early for an impromptu Warbler performance. Now that was over, and Blaine was utterly bored.

But, since on a daily basis Blaine thought about Kurt, it really wasn't surprising that his thoughts went there in his boredom. He had a few hours to kill, why not drive the two hour drive to McKinley to buy their prom tickets?

And so, he got in his car and headed in that direction.

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you Kurt?" Sam caught up to him after glee. He looked surprisingly nervous, and Kurt nodded.<p>

"Sure." he voiced. Sam nodded, glancing at the busy glee club, before grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him out of the room. He dragged him to an abandoned class room.

When the door was firmly shut behind them, Sam released him, and then took a deep breath, dragging a hand through his hair. Kurt tilted his head.

"You know, this is looking eerily similar to when Santana told me she was a lesbian." he commented. Sam froze, stopping the pacing in front of him and turning to him with wide, panicked eyes.

"I like girls..." Sam mumbled.

"But...?" Kurt gave him a look that clearly showed he knew what Sam was thinking.

"I was...curious, and I kind of...decided to experiment with...someone...and...one thing led to another...and we had sex."

To say that Kurt was stunned would be an understatement. If he had a drink in his mouth at the time Sam had said this, it would now be all over Sam.

"You what?" he managed after a few seconds of gaping like a fish.

"Hadsex, and we're kindasortadating." Sam blurted. Kurt took a few seconds to calm himself.

"Okay and why did you tell me this?" Kurt managed. Who knew him telling Blaine his assumption that he was like a gay fairy godfather was going to end up coming true?

"I want to take him to the prom." Sam explained.

"So, that means you should talk to him about this, not me." Kurt nodded, looking at him as if he was stupid.

"I would but he is in the closet, and besides he's...he's" Sam looked like he was about to say a name, but then his face broke and he attempted to finish his sentence another way. "He's...in the closet." he repeated. Kurt nodded sagely.

"I'm almost 90% certain you mean to say 'He's Karofsky'." he guessed. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock.

"W-what? Dude, that would be like betraying you! I would never do that!" Sam objected feebly. Kurt tilted his head.

"Interesting how you said it would be like betraying me, but you made no comment on the fact that Karofsky is rumored to be straight." Kurt pointed out smugly, glancing at his nails.

"I-I'm-" Sam sighed, "I'm sorry dude. But how did you know?" he asked.

"That Karofsky was gay? Remember a few months ago when he threatened to kill me?" Kurt commented calmly. Sam's face turned stormy.

"Yeah, I told him not to do that." Sam shook his head, but I wasn't dating him back then, obviously, I was with Quinn." Sam nodded. "I'm bisexual." Sam clarified, in case he hadn't already got that. Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't comment on the use of 'bisexual'.

"Yes, well I'd imagine he wasn't being truthful about who he was, gay, because he threatened to kill me if I told anyone he had kissed me." Kurt explained. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh..." he shook his head, "I'll talk to him about that later." he made a mental note for himself, "But what do you think I should do to get Dave to go to the prom with me?" Sam asked.

"You are aware that in order to go to the prom together, both you and...Dave would have to come out, to the entire school." Kurt just checked to make sure he knew that.

The shock on Sam's face proved that he had not, in fact, known about this. Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you still want to go the prom with him?" Kurt asked in exasperation. Sam hesitated.

"I don't know..." Sam mumbled. "I'm sorry." Kurt held his hands up.

"It's fine." Kurt insisted, "Talk to him about it, whether you two want to come out, go to prom. And if you don't, then figure out what you are going to do. Go dateless? Use someone?" Kurt shrugged. "I don't care."

"Thanks Kurt." Sam nodded, and then smiled, "I really admire you and Blaine, Kurt. You two are doing something amazing here." he clapped him on the shoulder.

"The only thing I'm doing is going to prom with someone I love." Kurt stated, completely blasé. Sam shook his head, smiling in a way that made Kurt embarrassed. "What? I am!" Kurt whined.

"Ok." Sam agreed, clapping him on the shoulder again. As the exited the class room, they came face to face with Santana. The usually unfriendly Latina smiled warmly at them. Sam's eyes widened.

"Uh, did you-" Sam started.

"It's okay. Believe it or not, I'm not Rachel, I can hold in some gossip. Even juicy Sam's boyfriend gossip." she winked, and threaded her arm through Kurt's tugging Jim away. Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I helped you now. You already know what to do. You don't need me anymore, what are you doing?" Kurt asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me Hummel, Kurt," she corrected herself, "You did me a great favor. I told you my biggest secret. As of right now, you're my closet confident." Santana chuckled. "I don't have a real girl best friend. Brittany's my crush, and, for some reason," she rolled her eyes, "other girls don't like me." she shrugged, "So, you are now my best girlfriend. Or at least as close as it's going to get." Santana nodded, "And you should know, I protect my friends, if anything or anyone gives you any crap about the prom, you come to me." she winked, "I'll scratch their eyes out." Kurt tilted his head and laughed lightly.

"Well then, I'm happy to have you." he nodded. "And, as my new girlfriend, that means you are coming over my house tonight. Friday Night Sleepovers! They happen, you guessed it, every Friday. Me, you, Rachel, and Mercedes." Kurt smirked as Santana's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Does-"

"Yes, Rachel has to come." Kurt cut her off, already knowing her question. He unweaved their arms, bumping his hip against hers before walking ahead. "See you tonight, four, don't eat dinner and bring your own ice cream." Kurt called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Does Santana have to come?" Rachel whined. She, Mercedes, and Kurt usually left right after school to go the Kurt's home.<p>

"Unless my Dad has some problem with it, then yes, she has to." Kurt stated sternly, "And you two will be nice." he demanded. Mercedes scoffed.

"Boo, it's not me you have to worry about. I'm okay with Santana, remember, we did our duet together?" Mercedes reminded him.

"Okay, then Rachel, be nice." Kurt revised his demand. Rachel rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath. They entered the Hummel household, being greeted by Carole in the kitchen.

"Hello Kurt, hello girls." she called when she heard them come in.

"Hello Carole." all three chimed in sync.

"Carole, is it okay if I invite someone else to stay over?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, who?" Carole asked.

"Santana, another friend of mine." Kurt explained, "Thanks Carole!" he called as he started towards his room, being flanked by Mercedes and Rachel. He clapped. "Now girls, it's set up time." And in little to no time, they had transformed Kurt's bed room into the ultimate slumber party room. Air mattresses were blown up, radio set up, TV turned on, everything for an important sleep over, except for food.

"We really need to get a karaoke machine or something. Singing to the radio is fine, but still…" Mercedes shook her head. Rachel shrugged.

"My dads wouldn't let me bring my karaoke machine." She explained. Kurt snorted.

"I can't imagine why! Didn't that thing cost like two hundred dollars or something?" Kurt held his hand up as she started to answer, "Don't know, don't care." He sang.

"Yeah well, who needs the fancy one, bitches!" Santana appeared in the doorway, showing off her own karaoke set.

"All right!" Mercedes leapt up to grab it from her, "Dinner is going to be soon, but after that, let's get this party started!" Santana nodded her consent, dropping her bag down next to the other three.

"I hope you brought ice cream." Kurt whispered to her, "Mercie and Anthony just broke up, it's going to be a long night." Kurt shared.

"You told me to bring my favorite." Santana grabbed a plastic bag, revealing mint chocolate chip.

"Dinner's ready." Carole called up to them, and off they went.

Dinner was…interesting. Kurt literally had to sit between Rachel and Santana so they didn't claw each other's eyes out, while Finn sat across from them awkwardly. After all, he was sitting at a table with his ex-girlfriend and the girl he lost his virginity to (which, ouch, major blow to self-confidence much? She has sex with him and suddenly becomes a lesbian?).

In a momentary lull of conversation, Mercedes chimed in, "So Mr. H, what do you think of Kurt and Blaine going to the prom together?" Kurt glanced to his Dad for a reaction. Oh crap…

"What?" Burt grumbled, while Carole next to him looked absolutely gleeful. "Kurt, not to rain on your parade, but are you sure this is a smart idea?" he asked. Kurt opened his mouth to defend his decision for the hundredth time, but was cut off.

"Mr. Hummel, no disrespect meant here, but I'm sure Kurt has thought about this through and through. Both he and Blaine are strong and even if they need help, they have the entire glee club, and Finn backing them. Right Finn?" Santana glanced warningly to Finn, and the tall teen seemed to understand.

"Uh, yeah, definitely." Finn bobbed his head up and down, "I won't let anything happen." He stated with more conviction.

"Thank you Finn." Kurt smiled at the boy who had become his older brother, "I'm sure you'll get Blaine's thanks too."

As if on que, Kurt's phone started buzzing. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That's weird, it was Blaine and he usually knew not to call on sleepover nights.

"Oh, um, I guess I should take this. Blaine wouldn't call on a Friday night unless he knew it was important." Kurt stood, dropping his napkin on the table and answering his phone.

"Hello?" he asked, leaning against the threshold of the kitchen door.

"Hey Kurt." His boyfriend sounded tired and worn. "I…huh…"

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt asked, worry seeping in to his tone. He glanced backwards as a hand clasped onto his shoulder. Santana.

"Kurt, today I went to McKinley, and as I was going to buy our prom tickets, your Principal came up to me…" Blaine's voice broke. "According to him, and the students selling the tickets…."

"We can't go to prom together."

**_R&R. And so the conflict is introduced..._**


	4. The GLPL

"What?" Kurt screeched, jumping away from Santana. He ran a hand through his hair, starting to pace. "They can't do that!" he growled. "I mean- They can't." he paused, eyes watering, "They can't do that, right Blaine?" he whimpered.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes whispered from the table. Kurt glanced to his family and friends, before shaking his head.

"I don't know." Blaine answered the question truthfully. "What do you think we can do?" he asked wearily.

"I don't know." Kurt mumbled, before another burst of rage ran through him. He spun around, in need of a release. Pulling something Finn would probably do in his anger, he kicked over his dining chair. "How dare they?" he yowled.

"Kurt!" Burt objected, also standing, "What's going on?" Kurt shook his hand, silently throwing his phone at his Dad, before storming up the steps to his room. He dropped down onto his bed, angry tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"Blaine?" Burt asked hesitantly, "What's going on?" Blaine heaved a sigh.

"I wasn't allowed to buy Kurt and I tickets to the prom. We're not allowed to go to the prom. They said…" Blaine paused, before shaking his head.

_Blaine glanced back as his car locked. He slipped his keys into his pocket. It was only about three thirty, maybe after he bought the tickets he could 'spy' on the New Directions._

_It took him a few seconds, but eventually he found the stand where the tickets were being sold. Jeez, twenty five bucks per ticket? In McKinley's mediocre gym? Blaine shook his head. Hey, he had probably spent the fifty bucks the tickets cost on coffee in the last few months with Kurt._

_"Hello. Two tickets." Blaine stated charmingly to the two cheerleaders looking utterly bored behind the table. They glanced up in interest as they saw him._

_"Well hello cutie." One started ringing him up, "You bringing your girlfriend to prom with this other ticket?" she asked curiously. Blaine chuckled._

_"Not exactly." He stated._

_"Oh really, then-" the other eagerly began, but was cut off._

_"Girls! Who is this boy? And why are you selling him tickets? He does not go to McKinley!" an indian man in a suit started to approach. Blaine stepped backwards carefully._

_"No sir, I don't. I go to Dalton." Blaine gestured to the uniform he was wearing, "But my boyfriend does go to McKinley and-"_

_"Boyfriend?" one of the cheerleaders tilted her head._

_"You plan on going together?" the principal, Blaine assumed, asked. An uneasy feeling brewed in the pit of his stomach._

_"Yes." He answered cautiously, but firmly. The principal shook his head._

_"No. That won't do. Parents and students will complain. Two males going to the prom together would be an abomination. Girls, do not sell him tickets." The principal commanded as Blaine's mouth dropped open, "Good day." He pushed pass Blaine, who was too stunned to do anything._

_The cheerleaders looked sympathetically to him. "Sorry baby." One of them shrugged, "If it was up to us we'd sell you the tickets." She shook her head. The other nodded in agreement, leaning over the table and giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. He nodded hollowly._

_"Thank you. Goodbye." He vaguely heard himself say, before he was bolting. He managed to make it to his car before it all came crashing down on him._

_He would lie if anyone said he cried into his steering wheel for a longtime._

Burt's grip tightened on the phone dangerously. "He said what?" he said carefully. "No-No." Burt cut off Blaine as he was about to repeat himself. "Don't worry. This won't stand." Burt shook his head, "Call Kurt later." Was the last thing he said before ending the call and slamming the phone down on the table. Everyone jumped.

"Mr. Hummel, what's going on?" Rachel asked warily.

"Burt..." Carole soothed carefully.

"That crack-job principal wouldn't let Kurt and Blaine go to the prom together. He wouldn't let Blaine buy tickets, said having two boys go to the prom together would be an abomination." Burt looked disgusted just saying those words.

"Oh hell to the naw!" -Mercedes

"What? My Dads will be hearing about this!" -Rachel

"Bull shit! No fucking way!" –Santana

"They can't do that!" –Finn

"Oh no! We have to do something!" -Carole

"We will." Kurt reappeared at the top of the steps, crying finished, determination taking it's place. "If I have to fight for my right to go to the prom, then I'm going to." He declared defiantly. He glanced at his Dad. "No matter what you say I'm going to do this." Burt stepped towards his son.

"No, you're not going to do this." Burt decided. Kurt opened his mouth to object, but Burt silenced him, "_We're_ going to do this."

"All of us." Mercedes chimed in. Rachel nodded her agreement. Carole and Finn both smiled.

"Of course I'm in. If they're against two guys, of course they're against two girls, which means that I have a problem with Figgins." Santana held her chin up arrogantly. Burt and Carole both spared her a look at that, but let it go.

"Invite your friends over, anyone who will support us. The more people we have, the easier this will be." Burt explained.

"But no matter what, you guys are going to the prom together." Finn swore.

"Thank you guys." Kurt grinned, eyes getting watery again. "I'm calling Blaine now."

* * *

><p>No one expected this. There weren't enough seats in the Hummel house to fit all the supporters.<p>

Wes and David, plus Blaine.

All 12 New Directions, plus Kurt.

Burt and Carole Hummel.

Valerie and Tiffany Jones. –Mercedes' Mom and Grandma.

Lucy Lopez. –Santana's Mom.

Marisa and Derek Pierce. –Brittany's Parents.

Nora and Sarah Puckerman. – Puck's Mom and Sister.

And Three Faculty Members- Emma Pillsbury, Shannon Beiste, and of course, Will Schuester.

In total, twenty eight, TWENTY EIGHT, **TWENTY EIGHT **people. All there because they wanted to support Kurt and Blaine and all other homosexuals who were facing the prom problem. Wait, make that a solid thirty…

"Dads! Finally!" Rachel exclaimed as Burt let the two men enter. Kurt and Blaine both looked up from where they were sitting on a love seat, holding hands.

"Patience is a virtue Rachel." One reminded her, "I'm Leroy Berry, and this is my husband, Hiram." He gestured to the man beside him.

"Husband?" Blaine asked in awe. Leroy glanced towards him, then his eyes zeroed in on their clasped hands. He made his way over.

"You must be Blaine and Kurt. And yes, it may not be considered valid here in rinky dinky Ohio, but we are legally married in places it's, well, legal." Leroy shook their hands.

"Hi." Kurt managed. Hiram and Leroy both laughed at his stunned, but impressed tone. "Rachel, why was it you never introduced me to your parents before?" Kurt turned his glare on her.

"It never came up!" Rachel objected. "It's not like you ever visited my home when they were actually there!"

"I don't even want to know what that means young lady." Hiram groused, and all the parents chuckled.

"Okay, well, let's get this meeting started." Will took control. Everyone started talking at once.

"Let's protest, big signs, all that stuff!"

"We can go to ACLU, the American Civil Liberties Union, or the HRC, the Human Rights Campaign."

"Yeah, they're especially set up for the GLTB community."

"Just go anyway, see if they try and kick you out."

"If we get enough people to sign a petition, Figgins and everyone else would have to let you go!"

Emma frantically attempted to scribble down all the ideas as they came out of mouths across the room. A shrill whistle broke across the room, silencing everyone.

"These ideas are all amazing, but at the moment, we just need a current plan. What are we going to do come Monday?" Blaine asked, "At Dalton, we could probably start a petition as Rachel suggested, but I don't think it will have that much effect at McKinley. As for protests, we really don't want anything to get violent, which is a possibility with those." Blaine continued.

"Let's just wait and see what happens on Monday. There is a chance that this will get violent whether we do something or not." Leroy explained, "Ohio is very closed-minded."

"Blaine should be fine at Dalton. They have a no harassment policy, but I think Kurt…and I suppose everyone who attends McKinley really, should have atleast one other person with them." Burt sighed, taking his hat off and running a hand over his head.

"Yes, and Shannon, Emma, and I will watch out for them in the halls." Will agreed.

"Yes, perhaps you can just use the smell of your hair gel to ward off any potential evil. I can smell it from over here."

"Coach Sylvester?" Kurt stood. "How did you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked. Porcelain, who did I tell you to come to first if anyone gave you any problems?" Sue nodded as Kurt's mouth popped open, "I will have your back in those hallways," her gaze landed on Santana and she sighed, "I guess I'll watch Lesbian McFakeBoobs too then."

"I-" Santana shook her head, "Thank you." She sighed as her Mom grabbed her hand.

"Okay, well I guess at least we know who is behind us now." Carole smiled slightly, "It's getting late. I guess we can meet again on Monday night." She stated.

"We have a two hour drive from Westerville." Wes piped in, while Blaine elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's fine." He assured them.

"No it's not. We can't have you boys driving to Lima every night." Emma disagreed. "They can come over on the weekends, and maybe once a week." She informed them, as all the parents murmured their agreement.

"Okay." Blaine reluctantly agreed.

"Well then bitches," Puck grinned as a few of the adults grumbled and his Mom slapped him in the back of the head. "To the GLPL!" he stuck his hand in the middle.

"GLPL?" Rachel asked dubiously, but put her hand on top of his, a few others coming on top of theirs.

"The Gay Lesbian Prom League!" he declared to the laughter of the others.

"GLPL!"

But they really didn't know how difficult this would be...


	5. Dave

-MONDAY- DAYS UNTIL PROM: 33 -

Kurt took a deep breath, one arm hooked in Santana's and the other in Mercedes'. They nodded to one another, and with that final confidence building moment, they stepped inside McKinley High.

At first, it was very little. Whispers and Looks. But there were no jocks around, so who knew what would happen when they arrived.

Kurt held his nose high in the air, proud and out as he had always been and Santana glared arrogantly at anyone who even thought about looking at them funny.

"Well, so far, so good." Mercedes muttered to them quietly.

"Which, now that you said it, means that it's going to change. Thanks for the jinx." Santana hissed as she saw the jocks appear around the corner.

"Well, well, look who it is! The faggot and his fag hags!" the front one cooed. It was noticeably not Azimio or Karofsky.

"Actually, I'll let you know I'm not a fag hag, I prefer dyke if you're gonna call me anything." Santana flipped her hair behind her shoulder. The football players looked uncomprehendingly at her.

"Like, a lesbian?" one piped up.

"Yeah, I like the lady parts. They're much better than the guys." Santana waved them off, "Bye now." She attempted to pull Kurt and Mercedes' pass them, but they blocked them.

"No, no, let's talk more." One growled. As he took a step closer to Kurt in particularly, a line of red and white skirts started to file in front of them. The lead Cheerio opened a piece of paper she was holding. She cleared her throat.

"On the combined orders of Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste, any football player, cheerleader, and/or student of McKinley High School found to be harassing, bullying, or threatening any member of the gay, lesbian, or bisexual community will have all priveleges revoked, such as football, or cheerleading. And, especially from Coach Sylvester, anyone seen to be doing any act against the GLBT community at McKinley will have their life made into a living hell, compliments of Coach Sylvester. Meaning, no cheerleaders will be allowed to sleep with said offender, no outside contact with any friends of any sort, and most importantly, no prom."

The Cheerio closed the paper and nodded to dumbstruck student body of McKinley. "That is all." And with that, the Cheerios filed away in a line. Santana smirked.

"Now move on over, dumbasses." She snapped, pushing passed the football team.

"Yo, Karofsky, check this out." Azimio appeared in his vision range, holding a clipboard. Dave grabbed it from him.

**Protect Your Prom**

_On Friday, two boys attempted to buy tickets to McKinley's, our prom, together! _

_It is rumored that they are going to try to go to prom anyway! _

_Sign this petition to avoid that from happening._

_ Only you can stop this disgusting thing from happening!_

And a lot of people had signed. Dave stared at it blankly. Azimio continued, "All the football players signed, except the glee freaks. It was probably Hummel and whoever he's screwing that tried to go." Azimio shook his head, "Gross, huh?"

Karofsky felt his blood boil slightly, but under the rage, seeped a feeling of deep, deep dread. He couldn't stop this now. It had to happen. Taking the clipboard, he dropped it in the nearest trash can.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Azimio asked in surprise. Dave turned to him.

"Azimio, you're my best friend, you know that right?" Dave asked seriously. Seriously enough, that Azimio stood straighter, face turning solemn.

"Of course Dave. Why?" he asked, glancing around at the mostly empty halls. Dave did the same.

"I need to tell you something. " Dave spun around, letting Azimio follow him.

* * *

><p>Burt sighed, taking a break from the car he was working on. He wiped his hands on the already dirt rag he was holding, before taking his cap off and running a hand over his head.<p>

"Oh Uh, basic Burt Hummel stress symbol right there." one of the other mechanics stated. Burt shook his head. "What's going on Burt?" he asked.

"Nothing Jim." Burt offered a weak fake smile.

"Sure, looks like nothing." another mechanic nodded sarcastically.

"Bob, Jim, it's okay you guys. It's not a big deal." Burt assured them. Both stared at him. "Okay fine. You know my son, Kurt?"

"Of course we know the little grease monkey! He practically grew up in the shop!" Jim laughed. Then he realized something, eyes narrowing, "Why? What's wrong? Is someone screwing with him again?"

"No, no. He got a boyfriend, did I tell you that?" Burt smiled slightly.

"Oh Uh. I see your problem. You need us to take care of the boy?" Bob cracked his knuckles, shockingly serious. Burt laughed.

"Oh no. He's a good kid. A real good kid. You remember, he came into the shop once?" Burt nodded to Jim.

"The one who tried to get you to have the sex talk with Kurt?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"That's the one." Burt nodded with another chuckle, "The problem is the jerks at McKinley. The principal and the students and the parents of students. They won't let Kurt and Blaine go to prom together."

"What?"

"That's not fucking right!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why we, Kurt and Blaine's friends, the good parents, the good teachers, are fighting the system. We're gonna figure out a way to let them go to prom if it's the last thing we do." Burt swore. He shook his head, "The kids started calling it the 'GLPL', The Gay Lesbian Prom League."

"Well then, the league has two more members." Bob stated.

"Count us in." Jim agreed. Burt sighed, but he was smiling.

"You guys don't have to do that. It could cause problems for you guys and your family." Burt warned.

"Please Judy thinks of Kurt as her own. She'll probably want in too." Jim spoke of his wife. Bob nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, Miranda was on the Cheerios with Kurt last year, she adores him." Bob told Burt about his daughter.

"Okay then, thanks for the help." Burt grinned, before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>"Karofsky man, you're freaking me out here." Azimio warned as Dave checked for the fifth time that they were completely alone in the locker room.<p>

"Sorry." Dave grumbled, "Just, hear me out before you react, okay Az?" he begged. He didn't know what he would do if Az reacted the way he expected him to, badly.

"Sure, sure." Azimio agreed with wide eyes, "Go on Dave. I'm here for you." Dave's heart broke from that statement. That may be true now, but who knew about after that.

"Okay..." Dave paused for a moment, best way to do this? "I'm gay." Straight forward. Azimio looked at him expectantly. "Well? Did you hear me?" Dave asked nervously after a few seconds of silence. Azimio blinked.

"Well, when you said, 'Hear me out before you react', I'd thought there'd be more than three words." Azimio shook his head, "Listen to me Karofsky, and listen to me good." Dave swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm listening." he managed to rasp out.

"You and Evans need to be a little more secretive in your relationship if you want it kept as a secret." Azimio shook his head as Dave's mouth popped open, "I've known for a few weeks now, and yeah, sure, at first I was freaking the fuck out, but after I thought about it for a while..." Azimio shook his head, "You're still my best boy Karofsky!"

Dave stumbled back, slamming into a locker, stunned, before the reality of what was just said sunk in.

Azimio groaned as all over two hundred pounds of his best friend slammed into him, nearly hugging the life out of him.

"Come on Karofsky, don't tell me you're going soft on me now." he complained.

But when Dave would later accuse him of hugging back, Azimio would almost be telling the truth when he denied it.

Karofsky was ready to come out to his best friend, but not to anyone else. That was why it was a problem that one Jacob Ben Israel pocketed his video camera from around the corner.

"Biggest scoop ever!" he whispered.

**_More problems to come..._**


	6. Brittany

Quinn grabbed her throat as she almost choked on her own saliva. No. This couldn't be happening. She stared at her advertisement for prom queen in shock. In big, bold letters across the sign:

**FAG HAG**

They couldn't be doing this to her. They couldn't make her decide between being prom queen and helping her friends. There had to be something she could do. She ripped the sign down, continuing on her way, until she came to her next poster.

She let out a little squeak.

**QUEER QUEEN**

She ripped this one down too and bolted down the hall, straight into her former Cheerio Coach's office. "Coach Sylvester! We have a problem!"

"What, are you pregnant again?" Sue sneered. Quinn whimpered, shoving the posters onto her desk. Sue's eyes lit up with anger. She glanced back up at Quinn. "Go get your other posters, they're probably the same way." Sue stood. Quinn nodded continuing down the hall.

As she got to the other poster, more and more horrible things were written. It nearly made her cry. This was so not fair. The only thing she had ever wanted for her high school life was to become prom queen. Now, because of her choice of friends, that wasn't going to happen.

Quinn froze, taking a deep breath. No, she couldn't fault Kurt for being gay and for wanting to go to the prom with his boyfriend. Of course, how could she be this selfish? All Kurt and Blaine wanted was to go to prom! And she wanted to be the Queen?

Quinn growled to herself, crumpling her poster and throwing it in the trash. She would make sure they got to go if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>The last thing Blaine expected to see sitting on the fountain on the main grounds of Dalton Academy for Boys was probably a unicorn or some other mythical creature. Brittany S. Pierce was probably second to last. He wouldn't have even noticed her if it wasn't for Nick.<p>

"Dude, isn't that some chick from New Directions?" he asked, bumping his shoulder and gesturing in her direction. Blaine squinted.

"Uh…yeah. I guess I'll go see what she wants." Blaine cut over into that direction. "Hey Brittany." He greeted loudly. She glanced up.

"Kurt's dolphin, I need your help…" Brittany stood, "You're gay right?" Blaine blinked.

"Um, yes I am Brittany."

"I need your help being gay." Brittany declared. A few of the boys passing them snickered, but silenced when Blaine threw them a glare. He ignored how offensive that was. It was Brittany, after all.

"Okay Britt, this is an inside conversation." Blaine sighed, "Come on." She grabbed his hand as he brought her along back to his dorm room. He was happy to see that it was empty. That would be just what he needed, his roommate gawking at the pretty girl, who might just be a lesbian.

"No, about you being…gay, is this about Santana?" Blaine asked carefully. Brittany pouted.

"I guess…she said she loved me." Brittany confessed, "And we had sweet lady sex a lot." Blaine shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, really glad his roommate wasn't in.

"Okay, does Artie know about this?" Blaine asked.

"No, but you can't tell him!" Brittany stressed. "We haven't had sex in a long time….since before Artie and I started having sex. But she told me she loved me and only wanted to be with me but she was afraid….why is she afraid of me?" Brittany asked, eyes tearing up. Blaine sighed.

"Come here." He commanded, and hugged her when she was close enough, "Santana isn't afraid of you. She's afraid of other people. People who aren't like Finn, and Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn. Afraid of what they'll say or do." Blaine explained.

"Yeah…she said that, but even if she's like you and Kurt, she's also a shark. She's strong." Brittany sat on Blaine's lap.

"I know Britt, and I think she's starting to realize that too. She is coming out to the school, and she's proud about it." Blaine pointed out.

"I know…I love her too, but I love Artie…" Brittany paused, "Do you think I'm broken?"

"No!" Blaine objected, "You can love a lot of people at once. But as for that, I can't help you choose between them." Blaine told her gently. Brittany sighed.

"I guess I need to find a new dolphin to help. I would tell my dolphin, but he and Sanny are friends now…" Brittany explained.

"No one can help you with this Brittany." Blaine broke that to her gently, "You need to choose for yourself."

"But I don't want to hurt either one of them." Brittany whined.

"Well, no matter what you're going to hurt one of them. It just matters which one you want to hurt less." Blaine attempted to put it in terms that Brittany would understand.

"I can't decide!" Brittany cried. Blaine rubbed her back.

"Okay, well, when you came here, you were asking me how to be gay…which I think means that you want to be with Santana." Blaine guessed, "Do you?"

"I don't like it when Santana is upset, it makes me want to cry. When Santana didn't hug me after I told her I couldn't be with her, it made me want to cry. I want her to be happy more than anything, because when she's happy, I'm happy…."

"I think you need to talk to Artie, and then Santana." Blaine informed her softly. Brittany sighed, but it seemed almost relieved.

"No wonder my dolphin loves you so much." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly, "I'll make sure that you guys get to go to prom together." She promised, "You're both my dolphins, and no one hurts my dolphins…or my cat." Blaine blinked, but shook his head and returned the hug with a small chuckle.

"You're a good girl Brittany." He murmured, "Come on." He got her off his lap, "I'll walk you to your car." He brought her back out of Dalton, and waved to her as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"You're not the only one who is a gay guru." Blaine taunted Kurt when he called him later that night.<p>

"What?" Kurt chuckled.

"Brittany came to have a talk with me at Dalton." Blaine shared. Kurt's eyebrows popped up.

"What? Why? Were you able to understand her?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Calm down. She was surprisingly lucid, and she wanted to ask me about being gay, and if she should choose Artie or Santana." Blaine explained.

"What did you tell her?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Well, I told her I couldn't help her choose then asked her which one she didn't want to hurt. So, now she's going to talk to Artie, then Santana about her choice between them." Blaine smirked.

"And who did she choose?" Kurt questioned.

"You don't want to guess?" Blaine teased.

"Mr. Anderson if you don't tell me this instant, then I'm going to cut off your kissing privileges." Kurt swore, "I promise it!"

"Well, she did come to ask me about being gay, so I guess it makes sense that she's going to talk to Artie about breaking up and then Santana about being together."

Blaine held his phone away from his ear so he didn't go deaf from Kurt's squealing.

**_R & R. _**


	7. Dave Part II

**-LATER MONDAY NIGHT-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 33-**

"So, how was the day?" Carole asked worriedly. The only parents who had come this time was Burt, Carole, and Rachel's Dads. The rest of the meeting was filled with faculty and New Directions, while Blaine at Dalton talked through Kurt.

"It was heading towards the bad, until the Cheerios gave orders thanks to Coach Sylvester, and Coach Beiste." Kurt smiled at the two women.

"I think it was mostly Coach Sylvester's threat to make anyone who threatened us live a living hell." Mercedes amended.

"Sue! You can't just go around threatening the children!" Will objects, glaring at the woman. Sue waved him off.

"In other words, there is a force working against us that we must crush." Sue stated.

"But how?" Blaine asked through Kurt's phone.

"We could go to the ACLU, the American Civil Liberties Union, or the HRC, the Human Rights Campaign now." Hiram interjected.

"I would prefer if our private lives could be kept private during this." Burt sighed, "So, if we can, let's not go to them for now."

"Then what do we do for now?" Finn asked again, "I mean this is all great and everything, standing up for what's right, but what do we do?"

"I think Burt and I need to have a talk with this principal tomorrow." Carole pointed out. "And after we see what he says then perhaps we can come to a decision on what to do."

"Yes, Hiram and I will come with you, just to show him a different perspective." Leroy agreed.

"So what, we just deal?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Well, unfortunately..." Kurt paused, "Sam are you alright?" he asked the pale faced teen across from him. Sam stared at his phone.

"Dave..." he whimpered.

"What? What does that mean?" Quinn asked. Kurt and Santana looked to each other.

"Sam, what's wrong with Dave?" Santana came to sit next to him, looking over his shoulder at his phone. She and Kurt both gasped.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked through the phone.

"Who's Dave?" Finn questioned in confusion.

"What's going on honey?" Carole asked as Kurt made a beeline for his laptop. He opened it and he, Santana, and Sam crowded around it.

_This is Jacob Ben Israel, Jewfro, here with the biggest juiciest piece of information to ever hit McKinley High School! Today, I have witnessed a full out confession from one jock, Dave Karofsky, about his sexuality, which, let me tell you, isn't straight! Watch this video from the scenes and see who his boyfriend is too!_

_A shaky, but very recognizable locker room came into view as Jacob zoomed in on two figures, Azimio and Karofsky._ "Karofsky is being very secretive about something, let's see what it is..."

"Karofsky man, you're freaking me out here." _Azimio stated as Karofsky looked around, not even seeing Jacob behind the lockers._

"Sorry. Just, hear me out before you react, okay Az?" _Karofsky clasped his hands together nervously. _

"Sure, sure." _Azimio agreed with wide eyes,_ "Go on Dave. I'm here for you." _Karofsky frowned for some reason_.

"Okay...I'm gay." _They both just stood their for a few moments. Jacob gaped like a fish next to the camera._ "Well? Did you hear me?" _Azimio blinked. _

"Well, when you said, 'Hear me out before you react', I'd thought there'd be more than three words." _Azimio shook his head,_ "Listen to me Karofsky, and listen to me good." _Dave swallowed thickly._

"I'm listening."

"You and Evans need to be a little more secretive in your relationship if you want it kept as a secret." _Azimio shook his head as Dave's mouth popped open,_ "I've known for a few weeks now, and yeah, sure, at first I was freaking the fuck out, but after I thought about it for a while..." _Azimio shook his head,_ "You're still my best boy Karofsky!"

"Sam Evans? And Karofsky!" _Jacob put the pieces together. Dave stumbled back, slamming into a locker.. Azimio groaned as Karofsky started to hug him. _

"Come on Karofsky, don't tell me you're going soft on me now."

_The picture ended, and a smug, smirking Jacob stood back on screen._ "So, maybe Kurt Hummel really wasn't the one who tried to buy the prom tickets, hmm? Israel out!"

Silence, no one in the Hudmel household spoke until Sam did. "He just ruined someone's life and he doesn't even care." he choked out, "Dave's father...he is the most homophobic man I know." Sam inhaled sharply through his nose, "Dave's father..." he stood, and made a beeline for the door, but Puck and Finn grabbed him.

"Calm down dude, I'm sure Karof- Dave is fine. And if he isn't, then you going there will only make things worse." Puck pointed out.

"He's right, that's why I'll go." Santana grabbed her keys and coat. "He lives right down the street from me, I know where to go."

"Now, just hold on. This could be just as dangerous for you as for-" Leroy started.

"I don't care!" Santana snapped, "That asshole can say whatever the hell he wants to me. I'm going." she slammed the door behind her, while Sam unintentionally broke down in Finn and Puck's arms.

"Dude!" Finn hissed desperately to Kurt who sighed, slamming his laptop closed before going to comfort Sam.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez was utterly pissed. How dare Jewfro out someone like that? But right now...Santana Lopez had a different mission. Save and extract one Dave Karofsky from his home before his parents learned of his sexuality. As she parked out front of his house, she was scared that they already had. Screaming is what greeted her.<p>

"It's okay baby! We'll fix you! We'll send you to a camp or something!" a female's voice yelled.

"I'm not broken!" the voice, that Santana recognized as Dave's, snarled.

"Yes you are! You disgusting fa-" something crashed and a few seconds later, Dave slammed the door behind him on the way out. He paced outside for a few seconds until Santana rolled her window down.

"Dave! Come on! I've come to get you boy!" Santana called. Dave looked up at her in confusion and she gestured him over, "Sam saw Israel's post, and freaked out. We didn't let him come, but I came to get you." she whispered.

"Thank you." he stated quietly and silently sat down in the passenger seat next to her.

* * *

><p>Well, he had tried. Kurt gave up on calming Sam down, and now his only goal was to make sure he didn't dive pass any of the jocks and run to the door. He was pacing like a caged animal in front of the couch, where the rest of the glee club was staring at him sympathetically. At first they were stunned at Sam's sexuality, then livid that he was actually dating Karofsky, then stunned that Karofsky was gay, and then nervous about Kurt's reaction. After they realized that he had already known and was okay with it, they were mostly sympathetic.<p>

"Sam, son, you need to calm down." Hiram stated, "You might be scaring yourself for no reason."

"Or I could be completely founded in my fear." Sam snarled at him, glaring darkly.

"Sam!" Kurt objected.

"It's okay, we understand. Hiram's parents were homophobic also. I was so worried the night he was coming out to them." Leroy shared. Sam paused.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, "And everything turned out alright?" Leroy raised an eyebrow, gesturing between himself, Hiram, and Rachel.

"What do you think?" he asked rhetorically. Before Sam could actually answer like he planned, the door burst open. All heads turned to the door, as Santana sashayed in.

"Guess it's a good thing I went, since your boy toy needed my ride." she commented to Sam as she passed, and with that, Sam was out the door towards her car.

A small scatter of chatter filled the room while they waited for Sam and Dave to come inside. Brittany grabbed Tina's hand and pulled her from the room. "Britt? What's going on?" Tina asked, waving Mike and Artie down as they started to follow. Brittany closed the door behind them as they went into Kurt's bedroom.

"I'm going to do something hard, sometime soon, but to do it, I need you to tell me something." Brittany nodded seriously.

"Sure." Tina agreed cautiously.

"Do you still love Artie?" Brittany asked, and Tina gaped at her.

"W-W-What? O-Of course not! I love Mike!" Tina's stutter was suspiciously back. Brittany rubbed her arm.

"It's okay. You're not broken, you can love two people at once." she soothed her. Tina blinked up at her, before narrowing her eyes.

"Are you going to break up with Artie?" Tina gasped as Brittany nodded sadly.

"But it's okay! Because you need to choose which one you want to hurt less and choose them." Brittany nodded, "And you don't want to hurt Artie, so every thing will be okay!" she spun on her heel and skipped out of the room. Tina stared at her back in shock.

* * *

><p>"Hey-lo." Dave greeted slowly as he came into the room and all faces turned to him. He stumbled back a few steps, but Sam poked him, hard, in the back.<p>

"Hello David. Come in." Kurt pranced over, taking his hand and pulling him in the room. He made him sit in the recliner.

"Now, we have been discussing, and it's up to you really, who do you want to stay with?" Kurt asked eagerly. Dave stared at him in shock, while Sam grinned.

"It's up to you closet case, the Hudmels, the Lopez family, the Berrys, and the Pierce family all offered to let you stay." Mercedes stared at him from the corner, before shaking her head. She was especially against Karofsky after all he had done.

"I told you to not be surprised when they offered." Sam shrugged, "We're like a big family here." he added, sitting on the edge of his recliner. Dave nodded.

"Okay..." Dave stated slowly. "I'm freaking out here, sorry." he stood, shaking his head.

"It's completely understandable David! You just went through a very traumatic experience and are overwhelmed by others' kindness and-"

"Shut up Berry!" Santana growled.

"Definitely not going to be her I stay with." Dave said louder then he meant to, and then flushed. Everyone laughed, except for Rachel that is.

"Oh, you're going to fit in just fine, closet case." Lauren punched him in the shoulder. Dave laughed awkwardly, rubbing the spot.

"You don't have to choose who you want to stay with right now." Burt assured him, "But every house is open for you." Burt was also one of the ones who was wary of Karofsky, but who was he to deny a kid who had been rejected from his house just because of his sexuality?

"I..." Dave glanced at Santana, who seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"Alright! I got the new closet case!" she cheered, smirking and slapping him on the back.


	8. 10,000

**-TUESDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 32-**

"Listen to me closet case." Santana stated to Dave, who was sitting next to her in her car, "There are gonna be people saying mean things, and being total jackasses, but the thing is," she smirked at him, "Who gives a fuck?"

"Really? Is that your motto?" Dave laughed, feeling slightly better about his day. He had new friends who would back him all the way, and his boyfriend would be there. Everything would be okay.

"Most definitely. Come on closet case, we're meeting your trouty mouth boyfriend." Santana got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Dave took one deep breath, before following her out. They were almost to the school when a hand slipped in his.

He glanced to his right, where his boyfriend was silently supporting him, head held high. He was even more surprised when another hand slipped in his left hand, glancing in that direction, he saw Brittany. Dave looked around him. Next to Brittany, Santana, then Kurt, and Mercedes. Next to Sam, Rachel, then Finn, and Quinn. Behind him, Puck, Lauren, Mike, Tina, and Artie. He had his own guard of gleeks.

They walked inside, and it hit them like a wave, whispers, tons of them. The first thing Karofsky saw though was Azimio, making a beeline right to them. He gently moved Brittany over, then glared at anyone who even thought about looking at them funny.

Yeah. Dave Karofsky would definitely be okay.

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Mr. and...Mr. Berry." the receptionist stumbled, glancing up at them for a moment, "Principal Figgins will see you now."<p>

"Burt, listen to me." Leroy sidled up next to him, "I can tell that you are fuming, but you should handle this with grace and poise. Getting angry at this man will do nothing for the children." Leroy pointed out.

"Yeah, well I'm a mechanic. I don't have grace and poise." he grumbled. Figgins frowned as they walked into his office.

"Ah. I do not understand why you are here." Figgins stated.

"We're here because you won't let my kid go to prom!" Burt snarled. Carole tugged on the back of his shirt as a warning. Figgins' frown deepened.

"Yes. If I were to let two students of the same sex go together, not only would it be an embarrassment to McKinley," Leroy and Hiram bristled, "But it would undoubtedly offend most of the students attending. I can't let your son be happy while everyone else would be disgusted."

"You are aware how offending that is, correct?" Leroy snapped. Hiram poked him in the back, attempting to stop his anger. Ironically enough, he had told Burt not to loose his temper, but that was exactly what he was doing.

"I don't care what these homosexuals do behind closed doors, but at the prom? I refuse to allow this." Figgins shook his head.

"Terribly sorry to burst your little dream bubble, but homosexuals are no different then heterosexuals. You are cutting an important event out of these boy's lives." Leroy would have continued, but he was cut off.

"Okay, fine. I will allow the homosexuals to go to the prom if you get...signatures of people who would be okay with them going to the prom." Figgins held his chin up high, "Once you agree to this deal, there is no turning back, no whining. If you do not get the signatures, your children do not get to go." Figgins warned.

"Leroy-" Hiram started to caution, sensing a trick, but Burt cut him off.

"Deal." he held his hand out for Figgins to shake, and the man grinned.

"Marvelous! 10,000 signatures by prom night." Figgins stated as he shook his hand and Burt's smile dropped.

"Wait! What-"

"Goodbye now!" Figgins almost forcefully shoved them out of his office, slamming the door in their faces.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artie. I love you, but my heart is being stupid." Brittany shared with the wheelchair bound boy. He looked at her cautiously.<p>

"Why?" he urged, "Your heart isn't stupid." he added as an afterthought. Brittany tilted her head like a confused dog, before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It does know that you love Tina." she cut him off as she started to protest. "No! It's okay, because she loves you too and I love someone else too!" Brittany assured him. Artie stared at her silently for a few moments, then sighed.

"You love Santana, don't you?" he guessed. Brittany gasped.

"Wow Artie! Your heart is really smart too!" he smiled wearily at her amazement.

"Yeah Britt, I guess it is." he patted her hand as they walked back out.

* * *

><p>"Yes, I understand my Dad was just trying to help, but god, 10,000 signatures?" Kurt whined, on his back in bed, talking on the phone with his boyfriend.<p>

"At least your Dad cares at all." Blaine mumbled, leaning on his stomach on his bed at Dalton. Kurt tilted his head.

"How would you know if your Dad cares? It's not like you every talk to him." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's not like he really accepts me. I guess I can't complain though. At least my parents just pretend like my sexuality doesn't exist, and didn't kick me out or anything like Dave's parents did." Blaine sighed. "As long as son Blaine doesn't ruin Senator Anderson's campaign." he stated mockingly.

"I think, that your parents love you, but they just don't know how to deal. My Dad and I still get awkward all the time. Remember when my Dad caught us making out on the couch?" Kurt teased lightly, "I think all three of us are still scarred from that talk he had with us." he laughed, Blaine joining in after a few seconds.

"Mmmmhmmm." Blaine agreed. "I missed you. I mean, I know I saw you two days ago, but I miss you anyway. Did I ever tell you how much I dislike that guidance councilor of your's? Now I have to wait three whole days, three whole days before I see you again." Blaine sighed dramatically, "At least I can still hear your beautiful voice."

"Sucking up, but for what Mr. Anderson? You know you're my favorite." Kurt flirted, causing Blaine to laugh. Kurt frowned as his Dad appeared in his doorway.

"Bed!" Burt whisper-yelled, "Now!" he commanded, pointing at Kurt's alarm clock, which read a shocking 12:30.

"My Dad just said I had to go to bed." Kurt sighed, rolling over as Burt left the room. "Sing to me." Kurt commanded, and then pouted even though Blaine couldn't see it, "Please?" he begged. Blaine rolled his eyes.

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
><em>How you wonder who you'll be<em>  
><em>Can't go far but you can always dream<em>

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
><em>Don't you worry, hold on tight<em>  
><em>I promise you there will come a day<em>  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
><em>Flap your wings now you can't stay<em>  
><em>Take those dreams and make them all come true<em>

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
><em>We've been waiting for this day<em>  
><em>All along and knowing just what to do<em>  
><em>Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away<em>

_Butterfly fly away_  
><em>Butterfly fly away<em>

"Really, Miley Cyrus?" Kurt mumbled drowsily, before he fell into sleep, causing Blaine to chuckle.


	9. In True Santana Fashion

**- WEDNESDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 31-**

"Rod Remington here, out front of McKinley High School, home of a whooping number of homosexual students. Uprise has started at an attempt for two of these same sex boys attempting to buy a ticket to the prom together." he caught a passing student's shoulder. "Tell me young man, what do you feel about these same sex couples going to prom together?" The boy's nose crinkled in disgust, red football jersey showing off the name 'Shelton'.

"It's disgusting, why the hell do they feel the need to rub it in us normal people's faces? It isn't right!"

"Strong opinion, strong opinion." Rod commented, before turning back to the camera and releasing the still disgusted boy. "I personally can not wait to see how this stir pot continues to boil. How will the majority of the population react to this news? Will these homosexuals go to prom together? Only time will tell! Rod Remington will be out I'm the field covering the story for you the entire time!" he saluted, "Back to you in the studio!"

Carole clicked off the TV, scowl firmly in place.

* * *

><p>"Sanny, can I talk to you?" Brittany asked. Santana glanced at her and huffed, slamming her locker shut.<p>

"No." she hissed crossly, turning on her heel and starting to blend into the hallway of busy students.

"I broke up with Artie!" Brittany cried just before she lost sight of Santana. Santana froze, before slowly turning around and making her way back to their lockers.

"What?" she questioned for clarification.

"I broke up with Artie." Brittany repeated, "I talked with my new dolphin, Blaine, and he said I had to decide which one I wanted to hurt less and I figured since I was upset when you were upset that I would be happy when you're happy." Brittany grabbed her arms, "I picked you Santana." she shared softly. Santana gulped down a large breath of air.

"Well maybe you're too late." Santana growled crassly, pulling away from Brittany and disappearing in the crowd once again. Brittany stared after her sadly.

* * *

><p>Dave ignored the weird looks he was getting in the locker room after practice. Screw them, he wasn't going to... Wow, Kurt's words resonated in his head. 'Every straight guy's nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert them.' Now it fit when he said that.<p>

"Yo Evans, Karofsky, which one is the chick?" Snickers.

"The only chick I see is you Shelton." Puck snapped, immediately up to defend him.

"Whoa Puckerman! Protective much? You a fag now too?" It was most likely that Dave would loose his temper at that one, but it was actually Sam. Sam slammed his locker closed.

"You sure seem mighty hooked on the fact that we're dating. You jealous Shelton?" Sam goaded, spinning around to glare at him.

"Heh, you wish. I-"

"Oh yeah, I wish I could have your ugly face when I already have my boyfriend." Sam cut him off. "Fuck off Shelton, you homophobic asshole!"

"Evans! Get in here! You too Shelton!" Coach Beiste appeared, glaring at them. Shelton slammed his locker shut, as Sam growled, both heading into her office.

"Evans, watch the language, Shelton what the hell?" she asked rhetorically, "You two are on the same team. You got to accept each other."

"I'm not going to accept him or his faggy boyfriend." Sam lunged at the offender, but Shannon sprung into action faster, nearly throwing Sam back into his seat and grabbing the front of Shelton's shirt to force him to stand.

"Fine then. Get the hell out of here, you're off the team Shelton." Shannon growled. The boy glared darkly at her.

"Whatever fag hag." he hissed, before darting out of the room before she could comment. Shannon sighed, clapping Sam on the shoulder, "You and Karofsky get out of here now." she commanded. Sam nodded quickly, leaving the room silently.

* * *

><p>"You did what?"<p>

"I know!" Santana groaned, lifting her head out of her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt's corvbantic pacing caused Santana's head to snap back and forth as she followed him with her eyes. She dropped her head back into her hands after a few moments.

"I don't know." she moaned, and waited until she heard Kurt's footsteps slow to a stop. They both sighed. Santana still didn't look up as she felt more pressure on Kurt's bed.

"Look at me." Kurt commanded with another sigh. Santana glanced up at him, "What was the first thing you thought when Brittany told you she had choosen you?" Kurt asked.

"Hell yes." Santana offered truthfully causing Kurt to chuckle.

"Then why did you just walk away after saying that it was too late?" Kurt continued patiently.

"I-I don't know." Santana stated unsurely, "I think it was just a self defense mechanism."

"I agree. You have a tough exterior, but on the inside, guess what, you're human." he nodded, "Yeah, and you pushing Brittany away was just your tough exterior attempting to protect the human part of you." Kurt assumed.

"Then what do I do?" Kurt gave her a 'are you serious' look.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense." she stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my girl."

"Don't screw it up this time!" Kurt teased after her as she made her way out of the room. Then, in true Santana fashion...

...she flipped him the bird and continued on her way.


	10. Loved Ones

"Two more days." Kurt sighed, "That would be, three days too long."

"Three days?" Blaine questioned, grin obvious in his voice.

"Yes, three. If I said two, there is no guarantee that you would be here yet, you could be driving here, but since I said three, I know you'll be here." Kurt explained his logic.

"Ah yes, I see." Blaine nodded sagely, "Did your Dad say I could stay at your house until Sunday?"

"Yes, after much begging." Kurt agreed. "But he plain out refused to let you sleep in my room with me."

"I'm sure you're so confused as to why that is, right?" Blaine teased lightly. Kurt laughed.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

...

"Okay, that's it, screw the councilor, I'm coming down."

Kurt laughed, "No! You're not! Don't be a rule breaker. You've been down enough the last few weeks. Mercedes even told me that she was looking for you in classes the other day." Kurt he brightened as he realized something. "They said you can only come down once a week and on weekends, right?" Kurt asked, grinning mischievously.

"Riiight, you know, the whole reason we're talking on the phone right now, and not in person." Blaine stated as if it should be obvious.

"But they said nothing about me going to Dalton." Kurt grinned.

"I'll see you in an hour and a half?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"See you then!" Kurt realized that his car was almost out of gas, so he took Finn's car instead. The tall jock was probably going to be to busy with Quinn to realize anyway.

* * *

><p>Santana paced slowly in front of the Pierce house. Yes, it was great that she had told Kurt she would kick ass and take Brittany. But, it was a totally different thing to be here and actually being forced to follow through on her words. She was seconds away from going back to Kurt's and begging him to do it for her when the door opened.<p>

"Are you lost? I get lost all the time. You've been walking around out here for twenty minutes." Brittany continued before Santana could say anything, "And I know you don't like when people help you, but I wanted to help you."

"I wasn't lost Britt." Santana heaved out a sigh, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Then why were you outside when I was inside?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"Because I was afraid to come in and see you." Santana admitted, causing Brittany to laugh lightly.

"You never have to be afraid of me Sanny." Brittany smiled sweetly. Santana snorted.

"Yeah okay, Britt. I acted wrong. I shouldn't have blown you off." Santana apologized.

" 'Tana, it's okay. All you did was try and protect yourself. I know you and I know how you act. So it's okay." Brittany shrugged.

"How can you always forgive me?" Santana cried. "I'm always such a bitch."

"Santana, shut up." Brittany stated, completely serious suddenly. Santana gulped hard. "You are a bitch, but it totally makes up for it when you do something sweet. I love you for all of you even the bitchy parts." Brittany ended her speech by leaning forward and kissing her.

"I love you too." Santana gasped as Brittany pulled back and started kissing her neck. "So much." Santana pulled back slightly before pushing Brittany backwards until she slammed against the wall.

"Go out with me?" Brittany begged. Santana pulled away, smirking widely.

"Of course." she agreed, seconds before Brittany grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew how much of a nerd both he and his boyfriend were when they both thought of the same thing. The moment they saw each other they started slow motion running to one another. Yup, they really were that nerdy.<p>

"Missed you, missed you, missed you, missed you." Blaine chanted in between placing kisses all over Kurt's face.

"Missed you more." Kurt gushed before grabbing his face and pressing their mouths together.

"Mr. Anderson, and Mr. Hummel, although you no longer attend Dalton the same public display of affection rules still apply." a passing professor admonished.

"Sorry!" the two boys chorused, before heading inside to resume their activities. They were inside of Blaine's dorm, when Kurt immediately pounced on Blaine's back, making him release a startled 'oof' before falling forward onto his bed. He rolled over onto his back, making Kurt squeal before regaining his balance, straddling him.

"Hi." Kurt greeted.

"Hey." Blaine replied, before grabbing the back of his head and catching his lips with his. Kurt eagerly responded, slipping his hand down and under Blaine's blazer. Just as Blaine was about to flip them over and open Kurt's jacket, the back pocket of Kurt's skinny jeans started blasting Lady GaGa's 'Glitter and Grease'.

"Ignore it." Blaine mumbled against his lips as Kurt attempted to move away.

"Can't, it's my Dad's ringer." Kurt pulled away, smirking as his boyfriend groaned and threw his head back dramatically.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Thank god! Where the hell are you?" Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at the utter relief in Burt's voice, and Blaine obviously heard it too, because he tilted his head in a question. Kurt leaned up, swinging his legs around to sit up in bed.

"I decided to go to Dalton to visit." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Your car..."

"I used Finn's, mine was almost out of gas." he explained, "Why?"

Burt hesitated a moment before answering, "...we thought something had happened to you, Kurt...someone destroyed your car."

**_R&R._**


	11. Breakup Heard 'Round the World

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Kurt cried, staring at his baby. Blaine leaned forward wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and just holding him.

All the windows, including the windshield had been smashed in. His tires had been cut, the sides of his car keyed, but the worst part? In bright pink spray paint along the sides, horrible, horrible words adorned the car. Words like queer, faggot, fairy, and worse. If Burt had had his choice, Kurt wouldn't have seen the car at all, but the police had insisted upon it, saying that perhaps he could figure out who had done it from seeing what it said.

"Well that narrows it down to about 90% of Lima's population!" Kurt snapped when the policeman asked if he had any idea who could have done it. Blaine shushed him, spinning around and just cradling him to his chest, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"That's it." Burt shook his head. "Kurt, that's it. This has gone on long enough. This has escalated too far."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, voice turning hard. He pulled away from Blaine.

"Kurt, I don't want you to get hurt." Burt started cautiously. "I-"

"Oh no. We're not giving up just because things are getting hard." Kurt objected. Burt scowled.

"Kurt, I don't think-"

"Fine, you're out, but I'm not."

"Kurt, I think your Dad has a point, things are getting worse." Blaine offered softly. Kurt turned on him, eyes flaring.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that you thought this would be easy." he snapped, "When I decided I wanted to go the prom with my boyfriend, I knew that it would be difficult, but I knew with determination, I could do it."

"Hey! It's not like I don't want to go to the prom with you! I do, It's just that I would rather have you completely okay then go to the prom with you. What if you had been home?" Blaine growled, "I don't even want to think of what could have happened then!"

"Blaine is right, Kurt." Burt butt in, reminding them that he was here. Kurt glared once at both of them, before his face completely cleared of all emotion.

"Fine. Blaine. If you don't want to fight to go to the prom with me, then I'll just find someone who does." he stated, voice emotionless also. Blaine's eyes widened, before they narrowed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine hissed. Kurt looked him over.

"We're broken up, Blaine Anderson."

"Shelton's a jackass." Sam seethed, nearly punching the window out of Dave's passenger side door. They had quickly picked up his car after they realized his parents weren't going to come around. Dave frowned.

"I'm sorry." Dave mumbled. Sam looked up at him in surprise.

"Why?" he questioned, while Dave kept his eyes firmly on the road.

"If I hadn't told Azimio, our relationship would still be a secret and everything would be okay." Dave confessed, risking a glance at Sam's now stony face.

"Pull over. Now." Sam commanded. Dave glanced worriedly to him, but complied since he had no other option. The moment he parked the car on the side of the road, Sam unbuckled his seatbelt, unintentionally causing Dave to panic.

"Sammy, baby, please..." he paused in his attempt to not let Sam go when Sam leaned over, unbuckling his seat belt. "Sam, what are you doing?" was all that Dave managed to get out, before Sam fisted his shirt, using the momentum to pull him forward.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing or what you did David." Sam growled, causing Dave's pupils to dilate with lust at his tone, "As a matter of fact, I'm actually kind of happy it came out."

"Why?" their breaths mingled together gently.

"Because, now, whenever I want, I can do this." Sam pulled his shirt tighter, causing their lips to collide.

Dave grunted slightly, pulling the top of his boyfriend's pants and forcing him to climb over the console. Sam smirked as he settled on Dave's lap, ignoring the uncomfortable angle that the steering wheel was digging in to his back. He grinned as he got the expected moan of satisfaction, before leaning down and placing gentle nips along Dave's jaw. Dave hissed slightly. Who did he think he was, taking control? He pulled away slightly, before sucking a smooth line from Sam's throat to his lips.

"Dave..." Sam bayed, before attacking his lips again. He leaned back slightly.

And then the cool down came.

Sam yipped slightly, jumping away from the horn he just blasted, while Dave blinked, before bursting out in to uncontrollable laughter. "So maybe the car isn't the best place to be..." Sam smirked, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Dave's before connecting their lips in a slow, languid kiss. "But, my Mom is working late." he hinted.

Dave couldn't wait to get him off lap and to start driving.

Burt let out a stifled gasp, as Blaine's face broke into absolute hurt for one second, before he controlled himself and turned almost as blank as Kurt. "Fine. Good luck going to the prom with whoever it is that you're now planning to go with." Blaine turned on his heel, stalking back to his car and slamming the door behind him.

"Kurt, you just made a big mistake." Burt interfered. Kurt's head snapped to him.

"Excuse me?"

"That boy would have went to the ends of the earth to protect you, and that is all he was trying to do." Burt admonished. Kurt looked disinterestedly at his nails, causing Burt to shake his head. "I agree with him, and I'm not backing this anymore. Even if you do find someone else to go with, I'm not helping." he warned. Kurt shook his head.

"Fine." he turned around and sashayed back to his room, slamming the door behind him. When it was finally shut, his mask broke and he stared at the wall across from him, tears sliding down his face as he slid down his door.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, Kurt burrowed his face into his knees, crying his eyes out.


	12. Try

"Get up Hummel! You're not going to let some jackass who ruined your car bring you down, right?" Santana sneered at Kurt who was sprawled across his bed, dried tear streaks prominent on his face.

"The only jackass around here at the moment is me." he moaned. Brittany skipped over to him, which caused Kurt to forget his own trouble for a moment. Long enough to cast a smirking look at Santana that made her blush and glare at him slightly, before Brittany slipped into bed with him. Santana sighed, before moving to his other side.

"You're not a jackass. People who are jackasses are people like Puck. He's mean in a nice way, but you're nice in a mean way." Brittany explained earnestly.

"Thank you Brittany. But today I was just mean in a mean way." Kurt sighed, "I broke up with Blaine." Santana scrambled to stay on the bed after she almost fell off it in shock.

"Why? I thought you loved him." Brittany was much more collected than Santana.

"I do. I just acted irrationally." Kurt grumbled. Brittany tilted her head. "I just acted that way because I was angry." he clarified.

"Well, you're not angry now, are you?" Brittany asked, causing his to shake his head. "Then go talk to him! He'll forgive you because he loves you! After all, I forgave Santana when she was mean to me because I love her, just like Blaine loves you dolphin." Brittany exclaimed.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Kurt slipped between them and off the bed.

"Don't screw up this time!" Santana teased after him. And in true Kurt fashion...

He flipped her the bird and continued on his way.

Sam rolled away from Dave, running one hand through his sweaty hair. He grinned goofily.

"Nice." he nodded. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, you too." he sighed. Sam paused, leaning up and making the covers fall of his bare chest.

"I was thinking..." he bit his lip and Dave gestured for him to continue. "And, well, now everyone knows that we're together and you're gay, so...you know what, never mind." Sam laughed lightly, "It was stupid." he explained at Dave's questioning glance. Dave narrowed his eyes, watching his boyfriend. Although they had only been dating for four, four and half months, he had decided that he could decode Sam rather well. He sighed again, but smiled softly.

"Hey Sammie, wanna go to the prom with me, baby?" Dave asked, but then probably realized that his boyfriend, who although he would never admit, was a hopeless romantic, and probably wouldn't be too happy that he had asked him to the prom post-sex. Sam's shocked face snapped to face him, before breaking out into the grin. He threw himself back at Dave, rolling them off the bed in the progress. They both let out a strangled oof, Dave more than Sam considering he took most of his boyfriend's weight on the fall down, but that didn't matter, because Sam was kissing him now.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Sam chanted against his lips, "Now," he smirked sexily, "We're teenagers, we have an insatiable sex drive, right?" Dave grunted his agreement, using all his strength to pick Sam up and toss him back onto his bed before following quickly after him.

Wes and David eyed each other warily, silently warring over which one of them was going to ask what was wrong to Blaine. He shuffled around their room doing meager things, eyes blank and shoulders stiff. David sighed.

"What's going on man?" he finally asked. "Does it have something to do with the prom?"

Wrong question.

Blaine spun around, tossing the book he was holding aside carelessly, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. Wes leaned forward to grab it.

"Nope. Nothing is wrong with the prom, because I'm not going." Blaine nodded, leaning closer to them as if sharing a great secret, "Yup, because I no longer have a boyfriend to go with."

Wes dropped the lamp he was holding, letting it fall to the floor with a clunk. Miraculously, it didn't break. David grabbed a chair to balance myself, nearly falling over in the process.

"Say what?" David managed weakly.

"Yeah, apparently-" frantic knocking cut Blaine off from whatever he was about to say.

"Blaine, please let me in! I need to talk to you!" Kurt's voice came into the room through the door. Blaine's eyes widened and he feverently shook his head.

"I'm not here!" he whispered before diving under a bed, "Please get him to leave, don't tell him I'm here. I'm not ready to forgive him yet. I'll explain what happened later, just please don't tell him I'm here!" Blaine begged. Wes and David locked eyes, silently in agreement. Blaine was their best friend and he needed this...

So they went to tell Kurt that he wasn't here.

_**R & R. BTW, Karovans was on the show! Dave checked out Sam's butt! WOOO!**_


	13. Ribbons

THURSDAY- DAYS UNTIL PROM: 30-

Dave was at his locker, when Brittany and Santana came up to him, hand in hand. He eyed them carefully. Santana smirked at him. "Who gives a fuck, right?" Santana asked, and Dave shook his head, chuckling.

"So, it's been decided that Karovans, you and Sam, and Klaine, Kurt and Blaine, should go on a triple date with Brittana, Brittany and I." Santana didn't comment on the fact that Klaine was currently broken up, since Kurt went to talk last night and that meant the power couple were without a doubt back together again. Dave shut his locker, and smirked in amusement.

"Oh, really, and do we get a say in that?" he questioned.

"It will be fun. Maybe we can visit the aquarium to see if they have anymore dolphins like us..." Brittany paused, "Or sharks like Santana." Dave opened his mouth, but Santana shook her head at him.

"Okay." he said instead of asking.

"Hey queers." Shelton passed by, sneering at them. Dave growled at him, and Santana glared darkly, wrapping her arms around Brittany. He continued on his way, but only got a few steps.

Azimio appeared out of no where, grabbing the back of Shelton's collar and using it to slam him against the lockers. All eyes locked on the confrontation now. Dave noticed Mercedes and Kurt appear close by.

"Wrong." Azimio stated, "Seems like someone never learned their manners, let's try that again, huh? Repeat after me. 'I'm terribly sorry for being a douche bag, good morning fellow students.' Now you go." Azimio commanded.

"Fuck no!" Shelton snarled, attempting to wrestle his way out of Azimio's grasp. "I said queers, because that is exactly what they are." Mercedes came closer, laying her fist against Shelton's chest.

"I don't think that's what your supposed to say, now go." she snarled. Shelton struggled fruitlessly for a few more seconds before hissing in annoyance.

"I'm terribly s-sorry for being a...a douche bag, good morning fellow students."

"And now," Azimio's eyes gleamed darkly, "Repeat 'I will no longer be jealous enough to be a jackass to any who are not straight.' And go."

"No fucking way! I'm not fucking jealous." Shelton continued to struggle. "They're the freaks, they-"

Mercedes' open hand met his face briskly, slapping him, hard, "Back the hell off, boy. I will cut you." she warned. Shelton grumbled, glaring.

"I will no longer be...jealous...enough to be a..a jackass to anyone who is not norma-" he started to finish, but Azimio's hand clasped the front of his shirt, raising him off the ground.

"Anyone who is not straight! I will no longer be jealous enough to be a jackass to anyone who is not straight!" he squeaked, and Azimio dropped him.

"Good, anything else you'd like to add?" Azimio glanced to Mercedes.

"You hurt my boys, Kurt, Sam...or Dave, or my girls, Santana and Brittany, and I promise you're life will be over before you can even think of an apology." Mercedes swore.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Azimio agreed fondly, "It's not only Miss Jones you have to look out for Shelton, because I promise to have no mercy." he dropped the boy, "Now, get the hell out of here." he commanded, shoving him away. Shelton darted away down the hall.

Dave suppressed the girly urge to throw his arms around his best friend and hug him again, and settled for having the largest smile on his face. "Thanks Azimio." Dave offered instead. Azimio rolled his eyes.

"What, you think I was kidding when I said I had your back?" he snorted, clapping him on the shoulder. Santana eyed him with interested.

"Okay then, it'll be a quadruple date then, Karovans, Klaine, Brittana, and Mercimio." This caught Mercedes and Azimio's attention.

"Say what?" Azimio interrupted.

"Aw hell to the no!" Mercedes objected, but Santana was already sashaying away.

"Breadstix, friday night, seven, be there or be elsewhere and face my wrath." she called over her shoulder, hand still firmly locked around Brittany's.

"Santana!" Kurt called after her, "Blaine and I broke up." Santana froze, and for a moment it seemed like the whole hallway froze too. She spun back around tugging Brittany with her.

"What?" she snapped, "You went to talk to him last night!" she objected.

"Boo, why didn't you tell me about this?" Mercedes cut in.

"He wasn't home." Kurt explained to Santana then to Mercedes, "I was going to, but then Shelton decided to be an ass and interrupted us." he smiled brokenly, "It's okay you guys." and then he walked away.

Rachel clapped her hands together, catching the eyes of her disinterested peers. "Fellow Glee clubbers, and GLPL members, I have a suggestion on how to rally support." she paused, letting the information sink in, noting the growing interest in their eyes.

"And how would that be?" Kurt interrupted before she could continue. He was sure that it had spread around that he would no longer go to prom, but that didn't mean he would stop fighting, if only for Santana, Brittany, Dave, and Sam.

"I was about to tell you Kurt." she huffed, "Now, as I was saying, the main reason no one will give their signature towards the 10,000 needed is because they fear that if they do they will be singled out as a supporter and be harassed for it."

"But won't they?" Mercedes pointed out, causing Rachel to frown.

"Well, yes, but if we show unity and stand as one, then it will be less likely that others interfer." Rachel pulled the box off the piano, "That is why my Dads and I have created these." she lifted a long, rainbow colored ribbon from the box.

"I'm not wearing that. I'm already labelled as a lesbian, I don't need to point it out." Santna cut in.

"I like it. It's pretty." Brittany grabbed one from the box of many. She fiddled with it before finally tying it in her hair.

"Santana, this is not a label. It is a sign of unity and hope for the GLPL." Rachel objected, before beaming at Brittany, "Anyone who wears one, whether in their hair, around their necks or wrists or anywhere, they will know that they will always be protected. If anyone wearing a ribbon sees anyone else wearing a ribbon get beat up or harassed, the ribbon is an oath to interfer." Rachel stated proudly. A load of whispers broke out in the room, unsure.

"Can't we get something a little less...stereotypical?" Kurt frowned skeptically. Rachel thought about it for a moment.

"Well, these were just to test how you felt about it." she defended, "It seems like you like the idea, so we can now work together to create our own metaphorical 'rainbow ribbon'."

"Well, then let's get to it." Santana stood, and everyone else followed.


	14. Sue vs Blaine

**FRIDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 29-**

Kurt warily entered his former cheer coach's office at the end of the day. She sat, chin on her hands, staring at him as he entered. He sat in front of her, swinging one leg over the other and clasping his hands at the knee.

"What is it you wanted Coach Sylvester?" Kurt finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

"You're not yourself today. I noticed the improvement immediately. But, Porcelain, what caused this change?" Sue questioned. Kurt shook his head slightly. "It has to do with the hobbit, doesn't it?" Sue sniffed disdainfully, "He is so short his hair smells like feet."

"We broke up." Kurt blurted, "And it was my fault, because I was a jerk, but now I think he's avoiding me, which I totally don't blame him for, and-" Sue held up her hand, and he immediately shut up.

"Well, then good for you. You'll do fine. I hope for his sake he meet someone new. They say opposites attract. I hope he meets someone who is good-looking, intelligent, and cultured." Sue sighed, "Listen to me Porcelain, men are the downfall of the universe, look at all the screwed up men in the world, like Ronald Reagan, Gandhi and Will Schuester." Sue nodded thoughtfully, "We need more men like you, and Adolf Hitler, and Lord Voldemort, and Charles Manson in the world. Smart, intelligent individuals who plan to make the world a better place." she leaned forward, "Listen to me Porcelain, I like you. People say I've no taste, but I like you and someday you'll go far, if you catch the right train." she leaned back, satisfied. Kurt blinked.

"But I love him." he mumbled, before sighing.

"Would you like some cheese and crackers with that whine?" Sue rolled her eyes, "Get out of my office Porcelain." she commanded with a sigh.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?" Mercedes grumbled to Santana as she pulled her along. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm a bitch, everyone hates me, but that will change." Santana smirked, "You'd be shocked by how well jocks can clean up once they get out of the stupid jacket. Plus, Azimio isn't gonna know what hit him when he sees you." Santana promised.

"Of course. I'm hot." Mercedes stated like it was obvious, running her hands down her sparkly black and silver dress. Santana nodded her agreement, before hooking her arm in Mercedes, her other in Brittany's, and they left for their date.

"I can not believe you're forcing this on me man. That is so cruel." Azimio moaned. Sam rolled his eyes over his shoulder. Dave snickered.

"Man, come on. Mercedes is banging, you know, for a chick." he added when saw Sam glare at him.

"Dude, but she's a total bitch." Azimio groaned. Sam scowled at him.

"No she isn't, she's just protective." he defended, "And she doesn't like you." he added, completely nonchalant.

"What?" Azimio questioned.

"You never apologize to her boy, Kurt." Sam stated as if it should be obvious, "Plus, she thinks you're an ugly jackass." he added. Azimio stared at him.

"Did I do something to you?" he asked sarcastically. Dave snickered. Sam shrugged.

"Nah, we're cool." Sam chirped happily, "Now come on killer. We confided with Brittana, and you and 'Cedes match. Silver and black dress, matching your black shirt and silver tie. You're gonna rock her." Azimio snorted.

"Course I am!" he declared, "Come on now, ladies."

Blaine stared sullenly at the council at the Warblers meeting. David glared at him, silently telling him to cheer the heck up and contribute to the meeting. He sighed, standing. Fine.

"Council, if I may, I feel that we should-" The huge wood oak doors slammed up at the front of the hall, causing all the boys to jump. Blaine's eyes widened.

Oh shit. There stood the devil in a track suit, and she was staring right at him.

"Hobbit boy, out here, now." she commanded. Wes and David stood, probably about to defend him, but Blaine quickly shook his head, following Sue Sylvester out of the room. She turned to him when the doors shut.

"I can't seem to remember you name, and please don't help me, because I really don't care. You broke my star ex-cheerio's heart, and for that, I must break your confidence. I believe that you lack the crucial ability to think, see, and live clearly if you think avoiding Kurt Hummel was a smart idea. You are lucky that he is even interested in you, hobbit." Sue snapped.

"Stop calling me that!" Blaine demanded. Sue raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you don't like my opinion of you - improve yourself! But, seeing as you don't like Hobbit, I won't call you it, Bushy Eyebrows." Sue smirked, challenging him.

"Don't call me that either!" he growled, "My name is Blaine, and-"

"I'm going to memorize your name and throw my head away." Blaine ground his teeth together, but decided against acknowledging that.

"And," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "It was stupid of me to avoid Kurt, but-"

"I'm blonde, what's your excuse?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine finally snapped.

"Yeah, well it is such a shame you ruined such beautiful blonde hair by dying your roots black." he growled. Sue's eyes lit up, interested.

"There is no battle of wits between us boy, I don't fight unarmed opponents." Sue threw him a barb, hoping he would take her challenge.

"Don't you realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without your working so hard to give us another?" Blaine snarled at her, "Kurt was the one that broke up with me, I can be mad as long as I like!"

"Grasp your ears firmly and remove your head from your ass." Sue sneered, "Porcelain is a great boy, he'll move on in a quick second."

"Please breathe the other way. You're bleaching my hair." Blaine insulted. "With who? We're in the middle of Ohio."

"You don't know the meaning of the word fear, do you boy? But then again you don't know the meaning of most words." Sue disrespected, "Sneaky gays fill the hall of McKinley. Lesbian McFakeBoobs, Tweedle Dumber, Trout-Face Beiber, Fatty Meathead, and who knows who else."

"I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are." Blaine froze, eyes widening, "Shit! You're right! I need to talk to Kurt!"

"You're right, you do, Poster Boy for Birth Control." Sue shook her head, "Nah, too long, I'm sticking with Hobbit." she decided. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." he stated sincerely.

"Don't thank me for insulting you. It was my pleasure and I believe that we'll get along fine as soon as you realize I'm God." Sue smirked. Blaine shook his head, before darting out of the room.

Azimio froze, eyes widening. "Holy hell." He managed, jaw completely unhinged.

"You okay, Az?" Dave smirked. Sam snickered as all Azimio managed was 'uh'.

"Mercedes!" Sam called, and the three girls turned around.

Well, look at that, Mercedes and Azimio could make matching faces.

"You're welcome." Santana whispered in Mercedes' ear. She shoved her forward, causing Mercedes to stumble. Azimio reached out and grabbed her before she could trip.

Well, look at that, Dave and Santana could make matching smirks.

"We're geniuses." Dave nodded and they low-fived so Azimio and Mercedes wouldn't see them.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with ugly Adams?" Mercedes threw an insult out there. Azimio snorted.

"I could say the same for you, but the bitchy Jones is still here." Dave and Santana stiffened, prepared to jump to intervene if they got into a fight. But instead, Mercedes just smirked.

"You're damn straight. She's here, and here to stay." She hooked her arm through Azimio's and tugged him along. "Now, who's hungry?"

"I like a girl who can eat." Azimio grinned.

"Well, that's good, cause if you wanna stick with me you need to like that."

_**R & R.**_


	15. Back on Track

Blaine banged on the Hummel's door repeatedly. "Come on, come on, come on. I know you're home." Blaine muttered. The door opened and Kurt's surprised face greeted him.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaine burst, "I was avoiding you because I was angry. And I-" Blaine's sentence was muffled after that and he stumbled forward, lips firmly attached to Kurt's. Kurt kicked the door closed behind him.

"I'm sorry too." Kurt gasped as Blaine kissed a firm line from his collarbone to his jaw. "I was being a-" he gasped again, "Bitch." He finished.

"Completely justified." Blaine growled. He nipped lightly at his neck, leaving a red and purple mark.

"Ahem." They jumped apart, both flushing bright red, as Burt glared at them.

"Sorry Dad, we're going out!" Kurt chirped, grabbing his coat in one hand, his boyfriend in the other, and darting out the door.

"Where are we going?" Blaine questioned as Kurt forced him in the car.

"Quadruple date." Kurt chirped happily.

Sam boredly twirled a French fry in the ketchup in front of him. Dave yawned, lilting dangerously to one side. Brittany stared at her fingers, twisting them together in interesting shapes. Santana counted the ceiling tiles, so far she got up to 104.

"Yeah, but that dress she was wearing was rocking. You'd look a hell of a lot a good in it."

"It was too low cut. It was a royal wedding."

"Yeah, but-"

"I cannot fucking believe that you two are sitting here discussing the dress Kate Middleton wore to the royal wedding!" Dave finally snarled. "And you call me the gay one?" Azimio and Mercedes scowled at him.

"I'm trying to convince Mercedes how fucking epic she would look in that." Azimio defended.

"And I'm trying to tell him it was too damn low cut." Mercedes growled. Dave threw his hands up in the air.

"Whatever then!" he grumbled.

"It would appear that we managed to come just in time to entertain the poor souls." Kurt appeared, tugging Blaine behind him.

"Oh thank god! Here we were afraid the couple that started it all would be over." Santana rolled her eyes, "At least we don't have to talk about Kate Middleton's dress anymore."

"Her dress?" Kurt's eyes widened, "It was much too low cut!"

"No, it wasn't! It wasn't that low cut." Blaine argued.

Dave, Sam, and Santana's heads all hit the table with a resounding 'thud'.

"Now they're back together Burt." Carole pointed out, "Kurt and Blaine, which means they're going to be fighting to go to the prom again."

"I know." Burt sighed. "I just don't want Kurt to get hurt…" Carole gave him a look and he grumbled, "I guess it wouldn't be good if Blaine got in the crossfire either." He admitted, "What if next time it isn't the car that gets ruined? What if it's one of them?" Burt asked rhetorically. Carole's face softened.

"It won't be." She insisted, "Have the police figured anything out yet?" she questioned.

"No, unfortunately not." Burt grumbled, "They're not even trying." He added. "They don't care." He snarled, getting progressively angrier as he continued, "It's just the community's _fag._" He spit the word out like it was poison.

That didn't stop Carole.

"Enough!" she snapped, "I don't care if your using that word to describe other people's thoughts or not, you will not use that word about _my son!_" she hissed, "And let me continue, Burt, we will support them, we will get signatures, from our jobs, from our friends, from our families, wherever necessary. We will let our baby boy go to the prom!" she started pacing.

"You're right, or else we'll raise hell!" Burt added, then they both looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"Or we'll raise hell." Carole agreed with one last chuckle.

**SATURDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 25-**

"Now, it is finished. We have our new rainbow ribbon!" Rachel cheered, and held up said band. It was black, with the exception of a pin in the shape of the shield placed in the middle of it, that was rainbow.

"Much better." Kurt approved. He took one, and wrapped it easily around his wrist. "Black goes with anything, and the shield I'll deal with for it's symbolism." He sighed. Rachel squealed.

"Good, good! Now everyone gather round and get one." She handed one out to everyone. "Now, take these and give them to anyone who you think wants them, and everyone keep them on hand in case someone asks for them." She spread the rest out evenly.

"How many signatures do we actually have?" Blaine questioned. Finn looked down at the list he was holding.

"Uh…108, all our parents, siblings, us, Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Mr. Schue, Miss Pillsbury, and the Cheerios Coach Sylvester forced to sign." Finn stated. Santana sighed.

"Great, we only need 9,882 more." She stated sarcastically, "In a small, homophobic town of Ohio." She added, just to dampen their spirits more.

"I could get my cat to sign." Brittany offered, but was ignored.

"There are no homophobes at Dalton, I can get a good amount of signatures there on Monday."  
>Blaine offered, and Kurt smiled up at him.<p>

"Speaking of the homophobes, I don't think it's a good idea to actually bring the list anywhere, unless the person is guaranteed to not be a homophobe and to sign it." Blaine cut it.

"Why?" Finn asked in confusion, and Mercedes snorted, deciding to answer for Blaine.

"Please, you think if they see this list they let it live? It will either be stained with slushy, shredded, flushed, or something equally horrible." She explained.

"That's something else we need to do." Rachel stood, about to go on a rant again, "There are too many homophobic people in Lima. We need to show them some repercussions to their actions. Have any of you heard of the Laramie Project?" Rachel nodded as a few hands went up. "Well, the Laramie Project is a play about the reaction to the 1998 murder of a gay college student Matthew Shepard in Wyoming. We can either put on that play or show the movie."

"Yes, because Figgins won't less them go to the prom, but he'll let us do this." Quinn rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid Berry."

"Not if he doesn't know what it is." Rachel's eyes gleamed like they did whenever she had a manic good idea. "If we get enough teachers' support to have an assembly, then he'll allow it, no questions as to what it is. We don't even have to make it a play, we can just show the film." She grinned gleefully.

"I think that would work." Finn agreed.

"We already have Coach Beiste, Sylvester, Mr. Schue, and Miss Pillsbury on our side." Tina added.

"And you know some of these teachers want a break from teaching." Mike continued.

"Then we can do it!" Rachel interrupted before anyone else could say anything.

"What about outreach to other LGBT students?" Blaine changed subjects, "Statistically speaking, there is at least three or four more students interested in the same gender."

"We can make business cards!" Rachel looked like she was refraining from jumping up and down. "We can offer services where they can meet with one of the six of you," she gestured to Dave, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana, "Or, or, even if they don't want to talk to you, we can give them the Trevor Project's number, on the business card!"

"Rachel, stand up." Kurt commanded, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He shook his head in mock despair, while Rachel tilted her head in confusion. He sighed, then stood….grabbing her round the waist, hugging her and spinning her around. She laughed. "You are a genius my dear."

"Speaking of the Trevor Project, don't they have that song?" Sam added.

"It Gets Better." Blaine supplied.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "New Directions, and possibly the Warblers, can sing that at the assembly, either before or after the film."

"Yeah, and we can put some of the scary statistics up." Dave didn't elaborate, but everyone knew what he was talking about.

"I can get the football team to come. They'll go simply to get out of class, they don't care what for." Azimio added.

"Then it's settled!" Rachel clapped, "We'll try and get an assembly for…Tuesday. Monday, we'll get the permission, and Tuesday, we'll make it happen." She started assigning duties. "Tomorrow, New Directions, and the Warblers if they agree, will meet at my house to go over It Gets Better. My Dads have a copy of the film we can use, but we need someone to be able to make business cards." She glanced questioningly at the group.

"I'll figure it out." Quinn butt in, causing Finn to smile at her. Rachel nodded, smile back.

"Okay then!" she agreed, sticking her hand into the middle of the circle with a smile. Hands piled on top of hers.

"GLPL!"


	16. Gaining Support

**SUNDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 25-**

A majority of the Warblers, and all of New Directions mingled downstairs at Rachel's home. The only Warblers that had not made it were the few who didn't make it by choice. With the additional Warbler signatures, they had 124 out of 10,000.

Kurt lurched forward a few steps as Wes clapped him on the back. David appeared on his other side.

"We're happy things worked out between you and Blaine." Wes said.

"Yeah, it would really suck if we had to hurt you." David shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think I got it you guys." Kurt stated dryly.

"Back off my boyfriend." Blaine said, sticking his tongue out at them and slipping his arms around Kurt's waist. David opened his mouth to say something, but an air horn interrupted him. Everyone jumped.

"Rachel!" Finn objected.

"Now I have their attention," Rachel explained, "New Directions, and Warblers, who I hope will get over their crushing defeat at Regionals and consequential steal of Kur-"

"Rachel." Kurt warned, and she shook her head.

"Right, anyway, I am sure we all know why we are here." Murmurs of agreement answered her and she nodded, "If you have not heard, we are going to sing 'It Gets Better', now I am impressed with how you can copy various instruments, and I will leave it to you, but I request that you elongate the beginning, so some talking can go on during that period. Now, obviously I will sing the majority of this song."

"Uh, no Man-Hands." Santana stood, taking control of the situation. "Obviously, Britts, me, Fish Lips, and Klaine will be singing lead this time." Rachel opened her mouth, probably to object, but Wes cut her off.

"In the Warblers, we have a democracy and vote on issues like this." He said. "And then the council approves it, but anyway, I say we have a vote."

"Fine." Rachel crossed her arms, already knowing the outcome of this vote.

A total of one person voted for Rachel to sing lead, and that one person? Rachel.

**MONDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 24-**

Dave stumbled backwards a few steps when a small freshman brunette stumbled into him. Azimio threw out a steadying hand for him, and he nodded. The freshman squeaked, obviously only seeing the red jacket first. When she looked up, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, sorry. I tripped." she pulled away, blushing brightly.

"More like you got tripped." Dave growled, looking over at the snickering freshman hockey player.

"Watch this." Azimio winked at her, "Yo, Davidson, you pulling pigtails cause you like her?" he shouted. Davidson flushed, and scowled, stalking away. The girl giggled and Dave laughed.

"See, he plays like he's a big bad jackass, but really he's not." Dave nodded. The girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sierra. I know you two." she cut them off, "Especially you." he gestured to Dave.

"Alright, well known at long last, as the gay jock's best friend." Azimio pumped his fist in the air, "Whoop!"

"Nice, and here I thought I could be known for my skills." Dave sighed melodramatically.

"Um, I was kind of wondering..." Sierra paused, "I've seen them around some places, but where can I get one of these," she tugged at the ribbon on Dave's arm, "bands?"

"Oh, here." Dave pulled one from his supply in his locker. "Do you know what they mean?" he continued when she shook her head no. "It's a symbol of the GLPL, sure you've heard about that by now, and anyone who will sign the petition to let, well me, Sam, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and anyone else like us go to the prom together." he handed it to her, "And it's to unify us. Anyone wearing one of these ribbons gets guaranteed protection by anyone else wearing a ribbon."

"Cool." she grinned. "Is the GLPL accepting members?" she added. Dave and Azimio shared a look.

"Definitely." they chorused in sync.

"Hey!" Sam paused as he saw a tall cheerio making her way towards him.

"Hey." he greeted, not entirely sure who she was.

"I'm Danielle." she held her hand out for him to shake and he complied.

"Sam." he greeted back.

"I know who you are." she rolled her eyes. "Two things, one, I personally want to break your face." she stated, completely blasé. Sam took a wary step away from her, causing her to roll her eyes again. "I said I want to, not that I was going to."

"Um, why?" Sam finally decided to speak.

"Coach Sylvester has us working on major Jiu Jitsu and it's killing me. And she's doing it so that we can protect the 'sneaky gays' in the halls. Her words, not mine." she added at his slightly offended look. "Anyway, the second thing is that I kind of want to hug you and ruffle your hair." Sam blinked, "But I'm not going to." Danielle promised, "Anyway, that's because this weekend I was telling my parents and my older brother, he's visiting from college, about you and your boyfriend, and the GLPL, and after my parents were showing all their support, my brother came out as gay to us, right there at the kitchen table." Danielle punched him in the shoulder, "So thanks for that. See you later, and show me that petition to sign, I'll give it to my parents and brother too." she sashayed off to class, leaving Sam staring after her in stunned disbelief.

Mercedes and Kurt chatted amiably during lunch, sitting alone at a table outside. A few minutes into their conversation, a nervous, mousy looking boy came up to them.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked when he noticed him standing there.

"No, um, yes, I just want to ask you something." he shifted foot to foot nervously. Kurt gestured to the chair next to Mercedes, across from him.

"Sit." he commanded, and when he did so, Kurt continued. "Well, what's going on? And what's your name?"

"Um, I'm, um, Mark." he stuttered, "And I was kind of wondering, what's it like to be...um, out?" he whispered at the end and Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Ooh, I get to see you play gay mentor up close!" she cheered and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you, shut up." he demanded of her, and then turned back to Mark, "It truly depends on what types of friends you have, and how much confidence you have."

"Um...I don't have too many friends..." he mumbled.

"And no confidence either." Mercedes remarked, and then pouted, obviously feeling bad for the boy. "Oh, Kurt, can we keep him? He's kind of cute." Kurt rolled his eyes, stabbing at his salad.

"I'd say just come out with it if you have thought about it through and through." Kurt finally decided to say. "And if the reaction is bad, come to me, or someone else you know like me."

"Like?" Mark questioned.

"Sam Evans, Dave Karofsky, Brittany Pierce," he snorted, "Hell, even Santana Lopez. She's really not that scary up close."

"You wish Hummel. I give nightmares." Santana and Brittany appeared on either side of him, lunch trays in hand. "Who's the fresh meat?" she eyed Mark.

"Back off Lopez." Kurt commanded, "Mark's just curious." He added.

"Ah, gay yoda, what would the school do without you?" Santana asked rhetorically.

"I once had a dream with yoda in it, but then he blew up and turned into a kitten."

No one commented on what Brittany said, but Mark gave her an odd look and Santana simply patted the top of her hand.

**_R&R. I wanted to thank Amethyst Archer for giving me a heads up on the screwed up time signatures for Monday!_**


	17. Assembly

**TUESDAY-DAYS UNTIL PROM: 25-**

"I am pumped up!" Rachel cheered, tugging on her dress. She looked between the curtains and giggled. "It looks like ninety percent of the school is here."

"Ah, I just love the amount of people who want to get out of class." Kurt shook his head.

"Well, it's certainly not that way at Dalton!" Blaine butt in, appearing by his side, and causing Kurt to throw his arms around him.

"Oh good, just in time." Rachel tugged Blaine from Kurt's arms, pushing him threw the curtains.

"B-But-" Kurt objected as the rest of the Warblers filed out behind him, then settled on glaring darkly at Rachel. It had been decided that Blaine and the Warblers would file out first, since no one would recognize them, and no one would know what was happening until Blaine started to talk.

"Okay, Azimio and Dave are blocking the doors, making sure no one can make a quick escape." Finn appeared. Everyone shushed him as Blaine started to talk.

"Hello McKinley High School. I'm certain none of you recognize me, except for a few cheerios." He added when he noticed the two girls who had offered him prom tickets waving excitedly to him in the front row. "My name is Blaine Anderson," he grinned wickedly, "And I'm gay." Murmurs broke out in the crowd.

A warbler stepped up next to Blaine, "Per year, about thirty percent, 1,500, of all suicides are committed by LGBT teenagers."

Wes stepped forward, "Christian churches are responsible for forty percent of all homophobia in the world."

Another warbler stepped forward, "LGBT youth are four times as likely to attempt suicide then heterosexual youth."

David came to the spotlight, "Over 1,600 hate crimes are created against homosexuals every year."

Blaine stepped forward, and the others stepped back, "Seventy percent of hate crimes are committed to attempt to murder someone of a different sexual orientation." He looked down, blinking tears away slightly, "Forty percent of them succeed." Gasps ran out across the room at that. The Warblers started a slow back beat to the beginning of It Gets Better.

"But it's okay." Kurt chimed in, weaving his way through the Warblers. "Because, even though we have all the pain and suffering we face. It's worth it, because it always gets better."

**_Blaine and Kurt:_**

_hey friend_

_When you feel like you're alone_

_And the world throws out a lot of hate_

_It's not the end_

_You're not out there on your own_

_There's still so much in life to celebrate_

**_Santana and Brittany:_**

_Just look up_

_Cause those skies are going to clear_

_There so much more than just the hear and now_

_Just look up_

_Cause a better day is here_

_Tomorrow feel the sunlight shining down_

**_Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana, and Brittany:_**

_It gets better, better, better_

_The pain will let up, let up, let up_

_If you fall just get up, get up, get up_

_Oh, cause there's another way_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter_

_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

_Oh, just live to see that day_

_Yeah, live to see that day (that day)_

_Live to see that day_

**_Sam and Kurt:_**

_Hey friend_

_We used to feel like you_

_No end in sight_

_Fearing everyday_

_Just defend the part of you that's true_

_Find yourself and you will find the way_

**_Blaine and Brittany:_**

_Don't give up (Don't give up)_

_Just take another look_

_And you can shine_

_It's time you took the stage_

**_Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Santana, and Brittany:_**

_Don't give up_

_Cause your life is like a book_

_All you got to do is turn the page_

_There are friends yet to meet, _

_There are songs to be sung_

_There are beautiful sunsets_

_And battles are won_

_There's love to be found if you just stick around_

_Don't give up your life has just begun_

**_All (New Directions and Warblers not singing background):_**

_It gets better, better, better_

_The pain will let up, let up, let up_

_If you fall just get up, get up, get up_

_Oh, cause there's another way_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter_

_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

_Oh, just live to see that day_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The pain will let up, let up, let up_

_If you fall just get up, get up, get up_

_Oh, cause there's another way_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter_

_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

_Oh, just live to see that day_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter_

_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

_Ohh, just live to see that day_

_It gets better, better, better_

_It gets better, better, better_

_It gets better, better, better_

_It gets better, better, better_

Applause filled the auditorium as about half the people stood for an ovation. The curtains closed on the two teams, a screen being pulled down. Santana slipped away.

"Now, listen here. You all are going to be sitting down, staying down, and watching this film." She demanded when she saw some people standing to leave, "It will drastically affect you. I guarantee it, no matter how homophobic you are." She slipped back behind the curtain and towards her friends. "They don't want to face my wrath." She promised.

Kurt grinned, running his hands through Blaine's hair. His nose crinkled in disgust a few seconds later.

"Ew!" he held up his gel-filled hands and Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Oops?" he offered. Kurt scowled at him, but anything he was about to say was cut off.

"Hummel!" a boy wearing the recognizable red jacket made his way towards them, flanked by two other jocks.

"The movie just let out." Blaine assumed. Kurt gulped, holding his hands up. Great, just how he wanted to be caught, with gel all over his hands…..well, maybe he could blind them with it if he was quick enough…

They paused in front of the two of them, all three of the jocks looking uncomfortable.

"You, you know we'd never go that far, right Hummel?" the leader looked at his feet.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't commit suicide either." One of the henchmen chimed in.

"Yeah, definitely not. We may give you shit, but you're a part of this school…and the town…even if you spread your fairy dust around." The other shifted slightly. Kurt was stunned that Blaine was able to keep his composure enough to offer them a stiff smile; he was definitely gaping at them.

"It's very…civilized of you gentlemen to say that." Blaine nodded to them.

"And, Hummel, if you have that petition thing for prom, we'll sign it." All three agreed.

"Okay." Kurt said, and with shifting eyes, the three boys scurried away down the hall.

"Mission accomplished." Blaine smirked, slipping his hands back around Kurt's waist. Kurt narrowed his eyes, and grabbed Blaine's face. He jumped away.

"Ew!" Blaine complained, hair gel dripping from his face. Kurt smirked, sauntering away towards the bathroom.

_**R & R. I loved the prom episode. I'm literally obsessed with Jesse St. James. I was thinking of adding him in later, possibly with a boyfriend, or I might just let him go with Rachel. St. Berry! But anyway, PROM QUEEN! I was stunned, because I was one of the few that hadn't seen the spoiler, so at first I was like OMG KAROFSKY OUT! Then I was like, OMG JACKASSES WHO WERE CRUEL TO KURT! Then I was like OMG KLAINE PROM DANCE! YAY~! Also, I'm in the midst of typing up a oneshot of when Azimio found out about Karovans. Should I post it, or use it for my own enjoyment?**_


	18. Car Destroyed

**-Wednesday: DAYS UNTIL PROM: 24-**

"So how many signatures did you get?" Kurt questioned, eyes scanning his own list. Apparently, yesterday's assembly had a very huge effect, at least, huge in the idea that there were many homophobic people at McKinley, but a good even amount of people had signed. Their numbers had bumped from 124 to 207, and were still growing.

"Well, with the help of Wes and David, I think we almost go the entire school. At least, besides the few who were absent. Many of them said that they would also bring it home to their families." Blaine grinned, "But anyway, with faculty included…987 signatures were collected."

"Oh my god! We passed 1000 signatures!" Kurt cheered, "How many…" he added it quickly in his head, "1,194 signatures."

"So, only 8,906 to go." Blaine brought him down.

"Why thank you for reminding me Blaine." Kurt stated, voice monotone.

"We'll manage. I promise." Blaine quietly said. He just hoped it was the truth.

Blaine picked at his dinner forlornly. He didn't even know why his parents forced him to come home. Apparently, his older sister had big news.

"Oh, what is it Darrah?" his Mom, Claire, asked excitedly. His sister stood.

"It is my pleasure to inform you, that officially as of yesterday…" Darrah paused dramatically, "I'm engaged!" Blaine looked from his food as his parents flipped out. He waited until they all sat down before speaking.

"Congratulations Dare!" It was only years of acting that made him able to put hyst the right amount of pep in his voice. His sister smiled slyly to him.

"So, any boys in your future?" she asked eagerly. Blaine ignored Senator Anthony- sorry, he meant Father's – suddenly stiff posture.

"Yeah, we're trying to go to prom together." Blaine mumbled, eyes suddenly back to his food.

"Trying?" his Mom asked in concern.

"Yeah, people didn't want us to go together, so we need to get 10,000 signatures." Blaine mumbled even quieter.

"What? Oh my god! That's so much crap!" Darrah exclaimed.

"How much publicity is this gaining?" Claire asked worriedly, "Although they didn't release names, I saw a news story last week and I couldn't help but wonder."

"Mom!" Darrah's disapproval came through her voice.

"We don't want this to get in the way of any future re-election campaigns in the future." Anthony said.

"Don't worry Father. It won't expand. Can I be excused?"

Blaine didn't wait for an answer before leaving the table.

"You know this is two weeks in a row that you've broken Miss Pillsbury's rules, right?" Kurt ran his hand over Blaine's chin. Blaine stretched a little, placing his head against Kurt's abdomen.

"I don't care." He sighed. "I just knew that he wouldn't care. I love him, and I'm sure he at least likes me. It's just that he loves his campaign more."

"Now, I'm sure that's not true." Kurt chastened, "And if it is," he shrugged, "then it's okay, because I love you enough for both of us." Blaine smiled, rolling forward to press their lips together. Kurt responded eagerly. They grew more and more heated.

"Mmmmfffff-" Blaine rolled away from Kurt, breathless. Kurt grinned. "Okay, it's time to cool down time. If we continue anymore, then I won't be able to stop."

"What if I don't want you to stop?" Kurt purred suggestively, tracing patterns in Blaine's palm. Blaine stiffened slightly.

"Kurt, don't you think we've been moving a little fast?" Blaine asked uncertainly, "I love you!" he assured him when he saw the look on his face. "But we've only been dating for a few months, and I do love you, but I don't want either of us to lose our virginity until it's some time special." He threaded their fingers together tightly.

"I feel like I know what you're saying. I do understand." Kurt kissed him softly. Blaine smiled. "I love you." Kurt whispered against his lips, "No matter what anyone tries to do to us."

"We'll be at prom in less than a month. Love you too."

**THURSDAY: DAYS UNTIL PROM: 23- **

"Kurt!" And here he had thought he would be used to Rachel popping out of nowhere.

"Yes?" he questioned when she didn't continue.

"Some people have given me their signatures for our petition. Apparently, our fellow students have assumed that I am the leader of the GLPL, and while it was an unexpected thing, I am okay with it. 36 students have come to me and my Dads have gotten the local PFLAG branch to sigh, which adds another 149 signatures. How many do we have in total now?" she blinked up at him expectantly.

"Well, you collected 185 signatures." Kurt said, "Which added to the 1,194 we already have makes 1,379."

"Yay! We're gaining support!" she threw her arms around Kurt. "Prom is coming and so are you and Blaine." she winked, before darting away.

"Britts, we need to go dress shopping for prom." Santana smirked, phone glued to her ear.

"But we can't go shopping together! You can't see the dress before the big day!" Brittany objected.

"Brittany, we're not getting married." Santana laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but Sanny-" Santana ripped her phone away from her ear to save it from the grape wave of slush coming her way. She sputtered indignantly as the slushy slid down her face.

"See you round, female fag." one of the two guys sneered, causing the other to laugh and high five him. They walked around her and she almost went after them, but she didn't have to.

"Hey!" Brittany nearly appeared out of nowhere. "That wasn't nice." she poked Jerk 1 in the chest. Jerk 2 looked on in amusement.

"I'm going to need your names. You broke Coach Sylvester's rules." Becky flanked Brittany, clipboard and headset firmly attached.

"Yeah, like we're going to tell you our names." Jerk 2 snorted.

"You don't have to. I'm an equal opportunity punisher, name or no." Sue slipped in between Becky and Brittany. Now Jerk 1 and Jerk 2 looked like they had to change their pants. Santana smirked in satisfaction. "Tweedle Dumb, go clean your girlfriend." Sue commanded.

Brittany slipped an arm around Santana, tugging her away, but Santana looked back long enough to see Sue pull both jerks by their ears towards her office. Yeah, she could deal with that.

The league met at the Hummels after school, to see how far they had come. "How many signatures do we have?" Burt asked the first time he saw them. Kurt leveled him a look when he said 'we' but didn't comment. He opened his mouth to give his Dad the same answer he had given Rachel this morning, but he was cut off.

"Well, some of the students were absent yesterday, and others got their families to sign, in total adding 137 more signatures from Dalton." Blaine shared through Kurt's phone.

"Some people, 17 of them, came to me to sign." Dave added.

"26." was all Sam said.

"8." Mercedes continued.

"13."

"9."

"22."

A few others added their input.

"They boys from my shop all signed, with their families, 32 of them." Burt explained why he asked.

"264 signatures in total." Artie held up a calculator.

"So with the 1,379 we already have, we now have..." Kurt glanced up at the calculator Artie held up for him to see, "1,643."

"Meaning we need 8,357." Artie did the math.

"Wow, we're really moving." Finn remarked.

"But Lima doesn't have 10,000 citizens, let alone 10,000 non-homophobic citizens." Quinn pointed out. While they started to debate on how to get more signatures, Burt answered the ringing phone.

A few seconds later, everyone looked to him as he slammed the phone down.

"Dad?" Kurt stood, but Burt brushed by him, focused on one person alone.

Dave choked slightly as he was slammed against the wall by his neck.

Almost everyone jumped up to pull Burt away from Dave, but what he said next froze them all.

"Why the hell did the police just call and say it was your DNA found in Kurt's car after it was destroyed?"

_**R & R. HAHA! Funeral freaked me out, because I am so not used to seeing Sue like that. Jesse was such a jerk, it was awesome. Jesse St. James Jesse St. Sucks! Best Kurt line ever.**_


	19. Explanation

Carole broke out of it first. "Burt, put him down, he can't breathe!" she pushed herself between Burt and Dave to force him to let go of the teenager. Dave slid down the wall, gasping and holding his neck like it would make things better. He looked up at Burt, wounded eyes.

"I opened my house to you!" Santana growled, taking a few threatening steps forward. Brittany grabbed her wrist, shaking her head at her.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this." Blaine attempted to be peace maker, but that was hard to do when he was only on the phone not there in person. He was ignored, and Mercedes even went so far as to flip the phone closed, ignoring it when it rung again, too busy glaring at Dave.

"Dave..." Sam looked at him as if he was some new caged animal he had never seen before. Dave looked to him, begging him with his eyes.

"I didn't do it!" Dave managed to cough in his defense, before wheezing and grabbing his throat again. Burt grabbed him really hard.

"Then how do you explain the DNA? They found your hair!" Burt snarled, still straining against Carole, and Finn who had come up to help. Finn glowered at Dave, and probably wouldn't be holding Burt back, but if anything, helping him if it wasn't for his Mom.

"It could be planted." Azimio jumped to defend his friend when he saw that Sam was still too stunned to do so, and Dave still regaining his breath. "Or they could be wrong!"

"How coincidental." Mercedes hissed, "I didn't like him when he first 'came out' and became 'friends' with everyone." she continued. Azimio glared at her, former date seemingly forgotten as they both fought to protect their best friends. She returned his glare just as harshly.

"I didn't do it!" Dave repeated, looking close to tears.

"I believe him." Kurt shocked them all. Various people started yelling.

"Are you joking?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"How?" Mercedes asked.

"Why?" Puck added.

"He's lying!" Lauren pointed out, sounding angry, but looking bored.

"Enough!" Kurt snapped, "I believe him because I was the first one that knew he was gay. I was the first one that realized he wasn't just some jerky homophobic jock. I believe him, because through everything he did, Dave was a jerk, but I know he wasn't homophobic, not really, and besides, my car happened after he had come out, after he had accepted himself, and others, including me." Kurt crossed his arms.

"I'm with Kurt. Dave wouldn't do this." Sam finally regained his brain and butt in after Kurt. He pulled Dave off the floor. "Dave?" Sam asked worriedly, when he saw how pale the boy was. Paler than he was when Burt had first accused him of doing this. Dave opened his mouth, than closed it again, before opening it one final time and speaking again.

"This happened right after my Dad figured out I was gay. He flipped out. He kicked me out. He knows about Kurt because of the bullying." Dave choked down a sob. "He didn't show it, b-but he was so, so….proud of me for terrorizing Kurt." They stared at him in horror, "When Kurt came back, he was so disgusted. He- He said that I should try and get him to leave again, make sure he doesn't infect the school with- with his disease." Dave slouched completely against Sam, who stumbled back a few steps from the extra weight. "He did it. He ruined your car. The police got it wrong, it wasn't my DNA, it was his!"

More silence.

"That's a big accusation." Burt pointed out, slightly calmer.

"So was the one you made against me!" Dave snarled. Sam shushed him gently.

"We'll figure it out then." Santana frowned.

"Dave, it's okay if you want to go back with Santana to her house now. You must be stressed." Carole cooed, petting his hair.

"Yeah, okay." Dave pushed away from Sam, stalking out the door after Santana. Sam stared after him in confusion.

"He's pissed you didn't immediatly defend him, but thought he did it." Azimio supplied. "I'm out of here." he slipped away. The tense silence was broken, and everyone murmured amongst themselves, dispersing and leaving.

"He can't blame me for that..." Sam objected.

"It's okay. He'll come around." Kurt pat his arm, "I promise."

**THURSDAY: DAYS UNTIL PROM: 23-**

"Listen Dave, I know not defending you last night wasn't cool, and I'm sorry, but I really care about you." Dave jumped about a foot in the air as Sam appeared out of nowhere next to him at the lockers. He released a gusty sigh.

"Yeah, it's cool. I was kind of angry at that point, but if our situations had been switched, I probably would have been the same. You had no reason to believe me, and I overreacted. I'm sorry." Dave stated sincerly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Please, I should have believed you because you're my boyfriend and I love you."

They both froze, gaping at one another.

"Okay, can't be late to class, got to go, I _like_ you." Sam attempted to rectify his mistake, before darting away down the hall. Dave started to go after him, but Santana cut him off, blocking his way.

"Chill your grill, Trouty Lips will be fine." she rolled her eyes, and Dave opened his mouth to object, but she cut him off, "I have an idea."

"Uh Oh." Dave stated dryly, still upset she didn't let him follow Sam.

"Haha. So, mu idea has to do with the fact that we're already pushing the boundries, so..." she grinned like a shark, "Why not push a little more?"

_**R & R. Ohmygod! Klaine love! I loved Blaine's face when he said it, all nonchalant. I'm really suprised they didn't pull the spit take for Kurt. It would have been funny, but I love the way they did it now. Samcedes is fine, but Karovans is better, sorry Cedes, you can have Azimio if you want...Sorry for the lack of an update, I've been busy, but you can't complain, because for the longest time it was a new chapter every other day!**_


	20. Many Things

"I don't know Santana, I don't think that's a good idea..." Dave shook his head, taking his books out of his locker, before closing it and heading down the hall towards his and Santana's first shared class.

"What are you talking about? It's a brilliant idea! Just think, you and me, the King and Queen." Santana gestured wildly in the air, "It would be great. Obviously, you and Sam couldn't run together, or me and Brittany, but we could do it together. We still have power at this school. You're a jock, I'm a former cheerleader. We would win."

"Yeah if we weren't playing for the other team. Or, you know, if we had a guarentee that we would actually be able to go to prom." Dave pointed out. Santana nodded, smirking.

"You see, that's the thing, Figgins said we couldn't go together with the same sex. If you and I went together, and Sam and Brittany, bam! Instant prom!"

"Two problems, what about Kurt and Blaine, and no, I don't want to go to prom with anyone but Sam...Sam..." he cursed under his breath, "You distracted me so I couldn't go after him!" Dave accused. Santana nodded.

"Yup, I did, but while he thinks you don't want nothing to do with him, I know the perfect way to get him to know your feelings." Santana waited for him to ask, and Dave finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll bite, what can I do to let Sam know I love him too?" he asked warily.

"You can sing to him."

"Except, you know, I can't sing." Dave rolled his eyes, something he had picked up from Santana. Santana snorted.

"Please Hamhock! We fight over the shower in the morning! You can belt it out, loud." Dave turned bright red.

"Yeah, but I'm not good! Besides, I don't want to be in glee." Dave said.

"Now, come on, I didn't say you had to be in glee."

"Yeah, but if Berry hears me, she'll go physco for a possible new member." Santana paused for a moment, before nodding.

"Good point...then just sing to Sam alone. Now, come on, we're gonna be late." she dragged him into the classroom they almost passed.

"Tina, why do you look nervous?"

Tina jumped about a foot in the air, spinning around to face Mike, who just looked annoyed.

"And also, why are you avoiding me?" his face fell. "You didn't like my Mom's tuna eggrolls, did you?" Tina clenched her fists, but took a deep breath, releasing it, and her fists, after a few seconds.

"Mike, I don't want an Asian relationship! I want a normal relationship!" Tina burst, "I do really care about you, but sometimes I don't want to eat rice or get a stuffed panda for a birthday present!"

"It's a cultural heritage!" Mike looked offended.

"Yes, and that's great and everything, but I don't want to be known as 'The Asian Girl'. I am Asian, but I'm not a super Asian! We don't live in Asia! We live in AMERICA! Where I don't have to wear a kimono, or pinchy shoes!" Tina exploded, hands flailing around in the air. "Mike, please, can we just go on a normal date, like the movies or something?" Mike brightened, and Tina heaved a sigh of relief. Good, there was a movie he wanted to see.

"Kung Fu Panda 2 is coming out, and I want to see if they follow classic Asian technique for-"

"MIKE!"

"Here, hand this out." Quinn slipped Finn new pins she had made. Finn squinted to read them.

_Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson for King and Queen_

_Protecting the Ones in Need of Protection_

_Leading the fight for a fair prom for all!_

_Vote Fuinn!_

Finn frowned, "Quinn, us helping Kurt and the others isn't just a tactic to help us win Prom King and Queen." Quinn laughed.

"Of course! I know that, but we might as well get something out of it, right?" she paused as she saw his face, "Look, we are helping Kurt and Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Dave, and Sam because we're their friends, but some people in the school don't know we're helping them. Do you know how many nerds and losers would kill to know that someone is fighting for them?"

"Are you calling Kurt a loser?" Finn asked, anger growing, "Quinn, I'm not even sure we should run anymore. Why should we be able to be happy and royalty if some people don't even get to go to prom?"

"Finn!" Quinn snapped, "This is what we planned from the beginning. Our relationship is built on the fact that you got over what happened last year and we were going to strive for king and queen _together! _What don't you understand about that?" she questioned.

"I don't understand how this relationship isn't built on feelings for each other, but some stupid crown!" Finn growled, "I'm not doing it anymore Quinn, I don't want to prom king. Find someone else to do it with you."

Quinn glared at his back before spinning around. She spotted a bobbing brown head of hair in the crowd and chased it to the lockers.

"Hey. You're pretty popular, right?" she questioned the jock. He glanced warily to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"My boyfriend just broke up with me. I need a new partner for prom queen and king, what do you say?"

"Do you even know my name?"

"No."

"Kyle Shelton."

"So, what's going on with you and Azimio?" Kurt asked without preamble the moment he saw Mercedes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mercedes shook her head, obviously disgusted.

"He isn't that bad. After, you know, you get pass the smell, and the rudeness." Kurt shrugged. "You make a cute couple." he added.

"I'm the only thing cute in that couple." Mercedes sniffed disdainfully. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Mercedes cut him off, "Okay boo, almost time for class, can't be late." she moved quickly away from him and down the hall. "Bye!" Kurt shook his head.

"Sam? Yes, she's avoiding him. I think she's just pretending to dislike him though." Kurt nodded thoughtfully at whatever his partner in crime thought. "Good point. Maybe-" He let out a half strangled yelp as he was pushed against the lockers. He dropped his phone in the process.

"What is your problem?" Kurt snapped at the four men around him. Hockey players. "Puckheads! Get out of my face."

"I don't think we will."

"You've been spreading your disease."

"We need to teach you an important lesson."

Kurt swallowed thickly, glancing around at the now empty hallway as the bell rang over them. He glanced back to the four men. The four really really big men around him. Crap.

_**R & R. Do you guys know who Kyle is? P.S. sorry for making Quinn kind of a bitch, she'll get better, I promise. What will happen to Kurt? No really, tell me, I'm not sure how I'm going to go with that yet. :{l**_


	21. Everyone

"Mercedes, have you seen Kurt?" Frantic Sam appeared in front of Mercedes on her way to next period. She eyed him warily.

"Yes, I just saw him at the beginning of last period." she said.

"Have you seen him since then?" Sam grabbed her shoulders, looking like he was refraining from shaking her.

"No, chill Trouty Mouth, we had different classes." Mercedes panicked slightly as he groaned, leaning against the lockers and sliding to the ground, "Sam, what's going on?" she asked.

"Right before last period, I was on the phone with him when I heard some people talking, then his phone went dead." Just as quickly as he sat on the ground, he pushed off it. "We have to find him. Something could have happened to him." Mercedes nodded.

"We'll skip next period. Call everyone. We need to find him." She was all serious now, knowing that there were some really, really bad homophobes in this school. They split up, collecting people from various classrooms and texting others.

**00000**

"This is so not good." Tina mumbled. They had checked the class Kurt was supposed to be in and he wasn't there. They had called and texted him, but had gotten no response.

"We need to search the entire school. Where's Dave?" Mercedes scanned the group, interrupting her own train of thought.

"Uh, I didn't call him." Sam muttered. Santana gave him a look, but for the sake of finding Kurt, they all mentally agreed to ask about it later.

"We split up." she continued, "Artie, Quinn, check the parking lot, see if his car is still there and if it is, check the parking lot as a whole. Sam, Santana, Brittany, check the east wing of the school. Me, Finn, and Rachel will check the west. Puckerman, Zizes, check the cafeteria. Mike, Tina, check the boys and girls bathrooms respectively. If anyone finds him, text me." Mercedes gestured to her phone.

"Should we let Blaine or Burt know?" Finn asked. They all shared glances.

"Not right now." Mercedes answered for them. They all knew that the two men would have very similar reactions: panic. "Okay, let's go."

**0000**

Quinn looked down at her feet, skipping slightly. She and Artie made their way to the parking lot. "I think Finn and I broke up." she blurted. Artie gave her a sideways glance, confused as to why she was sharing this with him. It wasn't like they were particularly close, or even friends for that matter.

"O...kay." he paused, "My girlfriend left me for another girl." he attempted to out do her.

"I have no chance at prom queen without him."

"I have no chance at dating anyone without her."

"I think I'm trying to get a homophobe to be my running mate." That caused Artie to stop rolling. He stared as Quinn continued walking until she realized he wasn't next to her.

"What?" Artie asked in disbelief. Quinn nodded.

"You know that guy who got pissed at Sam and Dave for being gay and got kicked off the football team?" Quinn asked, Artie shook his head. He knew him all right, but he couldn't believe Quinn had done that.

"Quinn, you can't do this to them. Or even if you don't care about Sam and Dave's feelings, Kurt's been there for you since the beginning. He was there for you when you were going through your pregnancy," Quinn winced at the reminder, "and now you're just going to drop him when he needs you?" Artie shook his head, "Well, I'm not going to vote for someone like that for prom queen." He rolled passed her, eyes scanning the parking lot.

"His car is still here." Quinn stated weakly.

"Well, then let's look for him." Artie rolled out into the parking lot, cold and detached from her. Quinn frowned miserably, following behind him.

**0000**

"What are you doing Sam!" Santana snapped, rounding on him the moment they were alone to search their side of the school. "I'm pretty sure Dave would want to know about this. If Kurt has been screwed with by some homofucks, then he'd be the best bet on knowing where he is."

"Are you implying that Dave would have done something horrible to Kurt." Sam snapped right back at her.

"He did do something bad to him, but he's sorry, so it's okay." Brittany nodded, fingertips skimming the row of lockers she was passing, "These mean people might not be sorry for Kurt." Sam nodded, crestfallen, but understanding her explanation.

"Well, now let's not interrupt him, classes have started." Sam nodded, happy with his excuse.

"You're just avoiding him." Santana accused. Sam sighed, but gave in.

"Yeah, I am, but isn't it more important to find Kurt now?" Sam gave her a smug look as Brittany nodded enthusiastically.

"We need to find my baby dolphin!" Brittany took off down the hall, leaving Sam and Santana to scramble to catch up to her.

**00000**

"So what is going on with you and Quinn?" Rachel asked Finn curiously. Finn, who was currently opening every unlocked locker in the hallway, as if Kurt could be in one of them.

"I think we kind of broke up." he mumbled. Rachel visibly perked up.

"Really? Well, that is a shame for you and her, but I think it is probably for the best. If she only cares about getting the crown of-"

"Rachel! Finn! You guys can figure out your relationships later!" Mercedes growled at them, "Kurt could be here somewhere, injured, or worse. Finn, he's your brother! Rachel, you have to know the risks with what your Dads have to go through. I thought you guys would care more about finding Kurt than chit-chatting!" Mercedes leveled them a death glare, "Maybe you two should just go back to class if you're not going to help."

"We're sorry Mercedes." Rachel did truly look apologetic and Finn nodded in agreement.

"We need to find him. Did anyone check the nurse's office? If he's hurt, he could be there." Finn actually pointed out something smart, and Mercedes and Rachel both smiled at him.

"Good idea, you go check there Finn, and ask if he has been there at all today." Mercedes hooked her arm through Rachel's. "We'll keep looking here." And so they all hurried to go find him.

**00000**

"He's nowhere here." Lauren came in from the kitchen, where she had also volunteered to check. Puck growled, punching the wall.

"God dammit! Where can he be? No one texted us! No one has found him yet." Puck muttered and mumbled things under his breath, cursing too. "I'm gonna kick all the homophobes in the world's asses." he added.

"No you're not juvie boy. Leave it to the hobbit." Lauren pulled her phone out, "We have to call him. He'll want to know, not to mention, who knows, maybe we're all overreacting and Kurt is just being badass and skipping to spend the rest of the day with his boytoy." Lauren said this completely monotone, but Puck knew she was trying to convince herself it was true, and that even if it wasn't, the feminine boy who had started to grow on her was completely fine somewhere. "Maybe there is some super sale at the mall he couldn't miss or something." she added, throwing more ideas out there.

"We should call him." Puck agreed. He dialed the number he had stolen from Kurt's phone...what? The little hobbit was good at football! "Yo, Blaine."

"...Puck? What are you doing? I'm in the middle of class." Blaine hissed at him, very, very quietly.

"Then, why are you answering?" Puck asked, knowing he was usually a stickler to the rules.

"Because I forgot to turn my ringer off, and there is a rule that if your phone rings during class you have to answer it and carry a conversation in the middle of the class." Blaine sighed, voice at normal level now

"Well, dude, I'm guessing since you're in class that Kurt isn't with you?" Puck questioned, already knowing the answer.

"What? No. Wait...you don't know where he is?" Panic filled his voice.

"Uh...no, but did he text you at all today?" Puck begged the Jewish god to have Blaine say, 'Oh, yeah, just a few minutes ago, said he went home with a headache' or something like that.

"NO. Oh my god, Puck I'm coming." A whispered -with added yelling- conversation followed as Blaine obviously talked to his teacher, before panting was heard. "I'll be there soon."

Puck opened his mouth to say it really wasn't necessary, but the line went dead. He sighed, waving the phone at Lauren.

"Well, I guess he knows now."

**00000**

"I'm not having this discussion with you now Mike! We need to find Kurt!" Tina snapped as Mike attempted to tell her about this new dance move he learned. Mike frowned at her.

"Tina, this relationship used to be fun. Now you don't want to talk about stuff that I like, and you're angry at me a lot more." Mike pointed out. Tina nodded, sighing.

"I don't know what happened Mike. But can we _please _talk about this later?" she begged. He shook his head.

"We already checked the bathrooms for him. We did our part. Tina, I think we should break up." Mike said the last part very quickly. Tina looked at him for a few moments.

"I think that's a good idea." she smiled though, "Hey, at least now, your Mom will be happy." she pointed out and Mike laughed.

"Yeah, she never really liked you. But we can still be Asian friends, right?" Tina rolled her eyes.

"No, we can be regular friends." she stated, deadpan. All or nothing. Mike sighed, before laughing and nodding. He threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Now let's find Kurt."

**0000**

**__**R & R. Sorry you guys, I just realized that for some reason my usual dividers between scenes weren't working. I hope this works, but if it doesn't, let me know what you guys use as dividers, please? And thanks for Amythst Archer for giving me an idea, which I will explain later. I kind of combined the two ideas you gave me though... It was just what I needed. And thanks for everyone else for their feedback and ideas!**__**


	22. Rashad Rescue

He stumbled forward, tripping and almost tumbling to the ground, but catching himself on a bar. He ducked under to hide himself from view. Kurt took shallow breathes as to not hurt his ribs. He dropped down behind the football bleachers, not even caring about the mud he was getting on his jeans.

_"Come on, faggy boy. Since we don't want you to infect the hockey team, let's bring you to the football field."_

_Dragging, his already sore limbs dragging against the ground as they pulled him by the collar to the field. Somehow, someway, His luck continued to be bad as no teachers appeared. They had hurt him, badly. Punches, and once he couldn't stand anymore and dropped to the ground, kicks. He tried to fight back. He felt like he caused at least one of them infertility when he kicked him, and another had at least the beginning of a black eye from the punch Kurt threw. _

_Laughter, laughter filled his ears as he banged into a locker when they turned the corner. Pain erupted on the shoulder blade where he hit, leaving another bruise. He whimpered, the first noise he had made during the entire ordeal. He felt the grass of the field under him. More pain. More punching. More kicking. He didn't know how long it happened. He was somewhere else. He felt the addition of pain stop and he opened his eyes. _

_Alone. He was alone now. He couldn't let his friends see him. It would kill them. Makeup. But first, hide from view._

So now he was under the bleachers, but he wasn't hidden enough.

"Oh my god."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. He begged and pleaded in his mind for it not to be any of his friends. No homophobes either. Not a teacher. He fliched as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder, and the weight disapearred as the person noticed. He opened his eyes. He recognized the man, slightly.

Anthony Rashad. Mercede's one date beau. He had tried to convince her to go out with him again, but she insisted that although it was fun, she didn't need a man in her life right now. He let it go. How ironic. Hopefully this man was not homophobic. He doubted it though. Mercedes would have told him so.

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." Rashad slipped his arm around the middle of Kurt's back, forcing him to his feet. Kurt groaned. "I know, I'm sorry. The nurse will give you painkillers." Rashad muttered.

"No nurse." he croaked out, throat dry for some reason. Anthony blinked.

"Kurt, you should see yourself. You can barely stand, and your face and neck are covered in bruise, not to mention your arms, and your lip is bleeding. We need to get you to the nurse." Anthony forced him to move forward, ignoring his protests, "I've never seen anything like this." he whispered, probably not meaning for Kurt to hear. Kurt stumbled forward, but Anthony caught him.

"No nurse." Kurt repeated, planting his feet on the ground. Anthony attempted to move him, but when he realized it was just hurting him more, he stopped.

"Then what do you want to do? The ER?" Anthony asked skeptically.

"Nothing, I just want to go home." Kurt leveled him with a death glare that was extraordinarily weak compared to his normal glare.

"Well, I would, but I've had football injuries and it looks like atleast one of your ribs are broken." Rashad gave him a look that informed him he should tell the truth, "Does it hurt to inhale fully?" Kurt avoided his gaze, "Thought so. Come on." he swung Kurt up into his arms as the other boy yelped from both surprise and pain.

"Rashad! What the hell! You just said he could have had a broken rib and you swing him around like that!" Azimio appeared from the shadows, "Put him down and let him walk. We can support him." Rashad looked embarresed for a moment at realizing his mistake, but complied to Azimio's demand.

"We need to take him to the nurse." Rashad told to Azimio who agreed.

"No!" Kurt objected futiely. "I'm fine!"

"Please, your girl will kill me if I don't bring you to the nurse." Azimio started leading him back to school with Rashad's help. "Crazy woman." he mumbled under his breath.

"Mercedes?" Rashad questioned, catching on to what he was talking about, he looked to Kurt. What a good way to distract him. "How is she?"

"Fine." Azimio cut in before Kurt could answer, throwing daggers with his eyes at Rashad. "You two went out at one point, right?"

"Well, I'd barely call what they had dating. Merci didn't need a man in her life then." Kurt intervened, sensing some anger going between the two boys, not to mention a lot of jealousy. Plus, hey, maybe if he distracted them, they would forget about the whole crazy nurse idea.

"Kurt!"

Well there goes that plan. Quinn spotted him from the parking lot as they came around the front of the school. She ran over to them, Artie wheeling in behind her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Quinn breathed, reaching a hand out towards Kurt's face, but stopping herself from touching him.

"Don't know, I found him under the bleachers like this." Anthony explained.

"What happened?" Artie asked the question they were all thinking.

"Some stupid neanderthals caught me alone in the hallway." And that's all he had to say.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Blaine mumbled, running his hand through Kurt's hair. They (and the entirety of the New Directions, Wes, David, Rashad, Azimio, Dave, Burt, Carole, and surprisingly enough, two very livid Dads of Rachel Berry) were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the results of Kurt's x-ray to return.<p>

"It's okay." Kurt assured him.

"No it's not." Burt grunted from across the room, but having already been begged by Kurt to wait until they were out of the hospital to talk about it, shut up.

"Well, probably thanks to Anthony it is." Kurt nodded to the boy across the room, who nodded back.

"Yeah, we're so lucky you found him Anthony." Mercedes, next to him, grinned at him. Sam and Kurt shared a panicked look from across the room, still on the same team. Both wanting Mercedes to be happy, and Azimio turned into a whipped puppy that wouldn't be rude anymore.

"Yeah, but I also have to thank Azimio, who distracted me from the pain." Kurt blurted, while the other guy turned his surprised face to him.

"No problem man." Azimio stated unsurely. That just added to the awkward feel of the room. The problems?

Mercedes sat between Azimio and Anthony, while both boys glared at each other.

Kurt lay sprawled across Blaine's lap in a way that made Blaine slightly..._uncomfortable, _but he wasn't about to tell his boyfriend about that, especially when he was injured, but comfortable.

Sam and Dave sat directly across from one another, staring holes into each other's shoes.

Brittany fawned over Kurt, while Santana got increasingly jealous next to her.

Leroy, Hiram, Burt, and Puck all looked like they were about to murder someone.

Wes and David awkwardly sat next to Blaine, basically the only person they knew in the room.

Mike stared at Tina, who stared at Artie, who stared at Quinn, who stared out the window.

Rachel and Finn stared googly eyes at each other, then stared guiltly back at Kurt, switching between the two every few seconds.

Carole bawled her eyes out, clutching on to Burt for comfort.

Lauren was, well, basically the only one who was just doing something normal, picking at her nails and waiting for the results of the x-ray.

Yeah, it was about as _fun _as you'd expect it to be.

* * *

><p>"This sucks." Kurt moaned. It turned out Anthony was right when he said he had a broken rib, only one though. That meant no dancing in Glee for a few weeks, wearing a really tight bandage across his chest, and taking pain medicine when necessary. Other than that though, he was a little bruised and scratched, but ultimatley unscathed.<p>

"You just have to be careful." Blaine soothed, helping his boyfriend into bed. Kurt grumbled something unintelligable. He had already given his Dad the names of the guys who attacked him, and his Dad was calling the school.

They would be expelled tomorrow.

At least one good thing came out of this.

**_R & R. Sorry, I'm not one for really bad fight scenes. No gory or pain for me. So, Mercimio or erm...Anthocedes...? Rashones? And some of you commented on it. I don't like Tike, but I do have plans for Mike. I just can't decide whether I want Artina or Quartie...Tina/Artie or Quinn/Artie, so for those of you who commented on it, yeah, there was a little somethin' somethin' going on there last chapter, so I'm letting you decide, Mercimio or Anthocedes? Artina or Quartie? Check out the poll on my profile. P.S. Thanks to Kaileychicago who let me know about the very obvious divider things I was missing when I edited my document online. _**


	23. Leading the Charge

**Friday-Days Until Prom: 22**

Blaine knew it probably wasn't _intelligent_ of him to go to McKinley today. But he was too _pissed off _to care. Kurt had described the jerks, now Blaine was to find him. Moment he walked in to school, an arm slung itself over his shoulder, and a hand slipped around his elbow, following his lead.

"Ready to fuck some jackasses up?" Puck questioned, arm patting Blaine's shoulder.

"More than ready." Santana agreed on his other side. Lauren sidled up next to Puck, cracking her knuckles. "Oh look, perfect. We don't have to wait long and they're alone." Santana's grin was very dark and very frightening, and it wasn't even directed towards Blaine.

"Hello." Blaine greeted the four men, who turned to face them. He threw an arm out to stop Puck from automatically pouncing. Guess he was going to ignore the juvie warning after all. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, smiling innocently. The lead boy sneered.

"No idea. Looks like a fag though." he and his buffoons laughed. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"How perceptive of you. As a matter of fact, I am a fag." Blaine nodded his head, "And you beat up my boyfriend."

And that was his only warning before he pounced. Blaine, apparently, had taken football when he was younger, which caused him to have the ability to tackle a man half his size. After the other six people on the scene snapped out of their shock, an all out riot started.

It didn't have much time to turn to fatal for anyone involved, because...

"That is enough!" Principal Figgins appeared out of nowhere, flanked by Sue and Will. _Now_ they come. The fighting automatically stopped for a few moments. Blaine stood and straighted out his blazer. "The next person to start a fight will be expelled from McKinley!" he warned. Blaine tilted his head, before smiling and nodding.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I don't go to this school, huh?" It took everyone a moment to comprehend that, but when they did, it was too late. The leader of the four was on the ground, clutching his nose which made a sick snapping sound. Turns out that beside being quite the tackler, Blaine could throw a mean right hook.

"That is enough!" Figgins repeated, "Take him to the nurse, and you," he pointed at Blaine, "come with me."

"Let it go Figgy. I'll punish the hobbit." Sue gave the principal a look, "He doesn't go to our school, so that gives me free range of...punishments I can't use on students." Figgins sighed.

"Nothing illegal." he warned her, and Sue simply snorted, grabbing Blaine by the front of his blazer and dragging him in to her office. She nearly threw him into a chair, leaning against her desk and fixing him with a silent stare. He returned it bravely, raising his chin arrogantly.

"I'm not sorry for doing that. If anything, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get my hands on the others." Blaine finally stated after a few silent minutes. Sue continued looking at him for a few moments, before breaking facade and smirking at him.

"I knew there was a reason I like you Bushy Eyebrows. Porcelain, although he chooses them a little too small for my liking, knows how to pick them all the same." Sue nodded to the door, "You're free to go." Blaine stood, returning her nod and closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the door, taking a deep breath.

No one knew how difficult it was to stand up to Sue Sylvester when you were half her height.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking!" Kurt exploded, throwing his arms in the air, then wincing at the force of it. The fighting group and their parents were in his living room, Blaine included. They had all heard about the fight.<p>

Burt looked _much _too smug. Along with Puck, Lauren, and Santana. Blaine looked apologetically to Kurt, but couldn't help the self-satisfied twitch of his lips every now and again. The damage to their little group wasn't as bad as what happened to the four homophobes.

Puck had a black eye, Blaine had a swollen lip, Santana had a bruise on her wrist, and Lauren was virtually untouched. For the homophobes, the broken nose Blaine had inflicted upon the lead man was the worst of their injuries, but other than that, they were going to be sore for a while.

Kurt's anger crumpled away as Blaine gave him a doe-eyed look, begging him not to be mad. He sighed, running a hand through his normally pristine condition hair.

"Maybe we should just forget about the prom. Just go to a movie that night." Kurt mumbled. That stunned everyone in the room. Kurt Hummel, their driving force, was giving up?

"No!" Santana exploded, "Not after everything! Giving up would only make them happy! Bull! I'm not giving up! I'm a lesbian, and I want to go to the prom with my girlfriend! Label me as you want, because I know who I am, and because of all that, I'm a human, a teenager, a girl who wants to go to her prom!"

"This is like war." Puck shook his head, "We can't let them win."

"Dad?" Kurt looked to his father for back-up. Burt breathed deeply for a few moments.

"In the end, it is up to Kurt if he wants to continue or not. Just because he doesn't want to, doesn't mean that you guys can't continue." Burt pointed out to the other teens in the room.

"But that's just the thing," Blaine turned to Kurt, ignoring everyone in the room, "I know that you're brave. And I know that you are the leader of this stupid little group. It was your courage, your determination that made us want to do this in the beginning. In the beginning, it was just a group to get you and me to go to prom. Now, it's for all the lesbians and gays in the school. It's because of you that people are gaining the courage to come out, to stand up for who they are." Blaine ran a hand down the side of his face, "That being said, no one would blame you if you didn't want to anymore." Kurt raised his tear filled eyes to him, before they narrowed.

"Homophobes to Hell."

* * *

><p>Sam was a little confused that Dave had not called him, or even given him a second look since he said...<em>it. <em>It was the worse mistake of his life to say that. Not that he didn't mean it, because, god, did he mean it. But Dave was hard enough to convince to date him. He was still working through his self-hate, and having another man saying he loved him was probably not going to help him. He knew Dave was getting better, but he felt like he still had the one little doubt as to if homosexuality, or bisexuality was right.

That would probably explain why he was very confused when Dave appeared at his doorstep, looking nervous.

"Can I come in? Is anyone home?" Sam silently moved out of his way before answering his second question.

"Stacy has this after school club, Stevie is hanging with a friend, and Mom and Dad are at work." he answered, eyeing Dave's back as he walked into the room. He had been to Sam's house many times before, but he looked around curiously as if he had never been there before.

"What's up?" Sam finally broke the silence, causing Dave to spin around, looking even more nervous.

"I-" he paused, "Hear me all the way out before you interrupt me." he begged and Sam warily nodded his head.

He in no way expected an acapella song to start coming out of Dave's mouth though.

_Someone falls to pieces_

_Someone kills the pain_

_Spinning in the silence_

_She finally drifts away_

_Someone gets excited_

_In a chapel yard_

_And catches a bouquet_

_Another lays a dozen_

_White roses on a grave_

_Yeah..._

_And to be yourself is all that you can do_

_Hey..._

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_Someone finds salvation in everyone_

_Another only pain_

_Someone tries to hide himself_

_Down inside himself he prays_

_Someone swears his true love_

_Until the end of time_

_Another runs away_

_Separate or united_

_Healthy or insane_

_And to be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)_

_Yeah.._

_To be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)_

_To be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)_

_Hey..._

_Be yourself is all that you can do_

_even when you've paid enough_

_been put upon or been held up_

_with every single memory of_

_the good or bad, faces of luck_

_don't lose any sleep tonight_

_i'm sure everything will end up alright_

_you may win or lose_

_But to be yourself is all that you can do_

_Yeah..._

_To be yourself is all that you can do_

_Ohhh..._

_To be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)_

_Ohhh..._

_To be yourself is all that you can do(all that you can do)_

_To be yourself is all that you can-_

_Be yourself is all that you can-_

_Be yourself is all that you can dooooooohoooo_

The only reason Sam had not interrupted was because he was so stunned. Dave was an amazing singer apparently. Dave swallowed hard.

"Now, I know I'm not that good at singing." Sam's brain screamed out at him to object to that, "But it wasn't about the song. It was about the words." Lyrics, Sam corrected in his mind, "I know now that all I can do is be myself, whether I'm a straight football player, or a gay guy that loves musicals." Dave stepped closer to him, taking his hands, "Whether I'm in love with a chick, or I'm in love with a guy. Whether I'm in love with Sam Evans."

Sam was really happy his parents weren't home, because now they had to prove just how much they _loved _one another.

_**R & R. **_


	24. Dresses

**Saturday: Days Until Prom: 21**

Blaine really wasn't sure why he was dragged along to this. Why couldn't he have just stayed with Finn and Burt to watch the game? Or Wes and David for video games?

Oh, right, because he was _stupid..._And because on a normal basis he couldn't avoid saying yes to Kurt's puppy dog eyes, but add Brittany's similar eyes and he was screwed.

"We need to split up. We can't see each other's prom clothes!" Kurt declared, obviously completly healed from his life threatening encounter two days ago. He had some bandages, some makeup, and now he was ready for some retail relief. Blaine automatically drifted towards Brittany and away from Santana, but unfortunately...

"I want to be with my original dolphin!"

Shoot. Blaine had yet to decide if Santana was an evil hero, or a good villian.

Before he could do so though, she hooked his arm, dragging him away from the other two. He cast a look over his shoulder to Kurt, who (what a loving boyfriend) was laughing at his expense, and probably the look of trepidation on his face.

This was gonna be _fun._

* * *

><p>"God, all these dresses suck!" Santana declared. Blaine ducked to avoid her latest disaster as she <em>threw it at his face, AGAIN.<em> She glared at him as if it was his fault for the lack of good dresses in Lima, Ohio. "Aren't you supposed to be gay? And good at this? I have to revoke your gay card!" she decided, hands on her hips.

"Well, I started to help, but you told me to sit down because you could handle it." Blaine stood, walking pass her to the rack behind her. He pulled off a red dress and handed it to her.

"This looks horrible!" Santana decided, nose crinkling in disgust.

"On the rack." Blaine pointed out, "Just try it on, what's one more bad dress?" Santana sighed, but slipped into the changing room again. A few minutes later...

"Never mind. You got your gay card back."

* * *

><p>"Brittany, are you sure this is the right dress?" Kurt attempted to stress the fact that a <em>lime green <em>dress was not very formal. Brittany bobbed her head up and down very eagerly.

"Totally. I'm gonna pair it with my red shoes, and if I can convince him to lend it to me, Lord Tubbington's top hat." her face lit up, "By the way! I totally want you and Blaine on Fondue for Two next weekend, I already got Santana and the other two boys to agree."

"That's fine with me." _But the dress isn't. _He would have pressed the issue more, but he had a feeling Santana would kill him if he did. She would want Brittany to have whatever dress she fanced, not to mention it was rather short, so Santana would like it even more. "Okay, the dress looks fine, but I get to do your make up." Kurt bargained.

"Of course, but no lipstick. Santana says that it's really annoying to wash out of her-"

"No lipstick!"

* * *

><p>It was pointless. Blaine was having about as much luck as Santana had finding clothing. He frowned sullenly, holding up his hands, which were covered by the long sleeves of the tuxedo. She snickered.<p>

"Well if you weren't so oddly proportioned." Santana shrugged. Blaine opened his mouth to defend himself, but she cut him off, "Nuh uh Hobbit, we gotta meet the other two in the food court in ten minutes. Go get changed." she commanded. He sullenly did as she asked, then left with her towards the food court.

"Sanny!" A blond-colored blur slammed into the girl's side as they got close. "I missed you! And I found a dress!"

"Really? How short is it?" Santana purred, as they started sucking face. Blaine rolled his eyes, turning in the direction Brittany had came from to find Kurt.

"I couldn't find anything." he shared, knowing that his boyfriend would be interested. Kurt nodded his agreement, hooking his arm and dragging him off towards the food stands.

"I agree, there is just nothing for the fashionable young man in Ohio." Kurt tsked, and Blaine nodded, pretending like that was the reason he couldn't find a tux, and not that he was too short.

"I never have that problem in Los Angeles. It's much better than any place in Ohio."

Blaine didn't recognize the guy that approached, but Kurt stiffened on his arm, uncomfortable, which made him feel like he had to get rid of this guy. He slipped his arm out of Kurt's.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson. Who are you?" he questioned, holding his hand out for the man to shake, deciding to be polite before telling the man to back off. The man smirked, shaking his hand lightly before hoisting his head arrogantly in the air to look down at them both.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." the man's smirk grew slightly wider at the glare Kurt got on his face, obviously snapping out of some shock he was in.

"Hello, I'm Jesse St. James."

_**R & R. P.S. Anyone who wants to beta this story for me, either just establish a DocX connection, or PM me and I'd be grateful. P.S.S. I have recently fallen back in love with St. Berry. That is all I'm gonna say. P.S.S. I FUCKING HATE FINN HUDSON! Or rather, lover!Finn, not brother!Finn, brother!Finn is pretty cool. **_


	25. The Big Move

Blaine blinked, feeling like he should remember that name from somewhere...

"St. Jerk!" came Santana's bark from a little while away, before she and Brittany appeared next to them, holding hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I see you and Brittany have relinquished your hold on the cover you used over your sexuality." Jesse eyed their conjoined hands smugly, "I always told Rachel you two shared an actually requited love for one another. It is interesting really-"

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed, suddenly realized why this guy seemed familar, "You seem just like Rachel!" he declared, then felt stupid from the looks of disbelief that Santana and Kurt were giving him. Jesse chuckled.

"Well yes, it has been said before that we are very much alike. We share the same talent...well, she's as close to my level of talent as any other in the world. And that is a compliment, although I am still a bit above her, talent wise...and height wise." Jesse chuckled, eyes glazing over as he was obviously pulled from into a memory, before he shook his head.

"St. Douche, you still have yet to answer why the hell you're here." Santana snapped again, changing up nicknames. Brittany patted her arm comfortingly.

"Jesse's okay Sanny. He always talked about proper cat health care with me. Lord Tubbington thanked him." Brittany chirped. Jesse nodded.

"Do you always have something to say about everything?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "You're like a random fact machine!"

"Um, who is this Jesse?" Blaine muttered in Kurt's ear, but his boyfriend waved him away.

"I'm actually here to talk to Rachel. But, I suppose I must make amends with all of you too, because I am truly am sorry for betraying you the way I did." Santana snorted, not allowing him to apologize, before dragging Brittany away from him.

"Bye Jesse!" Brittany waved to him. Kurt sighed, feeling pity for the poor boy, if nothing else. No amount of acting could produce the heartbroken look in his eye when he mentioned Rachel.

"Good luck." Kurt shrugged, pulling Blaine behind him after Santana and Brittany. Blaine opened his mouth to ask again who Jesse was, but he shook his head.

If it was important, he'd find out. He blinked to attention as Kurt started talking about how he was going to make his own outfit with Mercedes later that night. It was almost as if Jesse was never there.

* * *

><p>Blaine and his Mom sat at the kitchen table, silently picking at their food. The door slammed, causing them both to jump.<p>

"Blaine!" Senator Anthony snapped, "Do you know what this is?" he waved a newspaper around in his fist.

Blaine glanced up, worried that something had gone wrong on his first semester report card, but then he saw what his dad was holding, and barely refrained from answering back smartly, a newspaper.

"It's a newspaper." Anthony growled before Blaine could say something to get himself into even more trouble. "Read it." he commanded, dropping it right on top of Blaine's dinner plate.

"Anthony!" Claire complained. "That food was difficult to make." Anthony held his hand up to her, signaling for her to be silent as he stared Blaine down. Blaine skimmed through the paper, even though he didn't have to with the headline screaming at him.

**LGBT TEENS FIGHT TO GO TO PROM**

"I'm sorry." Blaine stated quietly, folding the paper in a half and handing the paper to his mom when she held her hand out for it. She too quickly scanned it.

"It's got to end. Break up with this boy of yours." Anthony snapped, and Blaine's eyes widened. Claire tossed the paper away as she finished with it.

"Yes Blaine, it really is time for you to move on. You need to find a nice, respectable girl who understands the press to go out with." Blaine turned to her, shock evident on his features.

"B-but you- I thought you were an ally on my side!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically for lack of a better thing to do. Claire opened her mouth to say something, but Anthony interrupted her.

"This isn't a war, Blaine!" he said evenly, "We just want what's best for the family, and that's not this boy toy of yours. So you're going to break up with him." Anthony decided for him. Blaine tilted his head, before shaking it. He stood silently, pushing his chair in behind him.

"No." he stated simply, then walked out the front door, ignoring the calls for him to come back.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove towards Lima. He swiped at his eyes in annoyance as a few tears fell. He didn't even know why he was crying. He started heading in the direction of Kurt's house, but decided against it as he remembered that Mercedes would be there to help Kurt with his prom suit. He changed directions, heading to the house of the one family member who always supported him in everything he did.<p>

Blaine knocked on his Grandma's door, leaning his head against it at the same time. That's probably why he stumbled forward a few steps when the door opened, almost knocking his Grandma Helen over. His Grandma took one look at his bloodshot eyes and moved aside to allow him inside. The moment she shut the door, he threw himself into her arms. Then he was blubbering something he was not even aware of.

"At the beginning, this was just us trying to spend a memorable prom night together with each other and with our friends. Now, it's something bigger. We're not just standing up for ourselves anymore. This is for everyone else in the world too. For every hundred people who yell slurs at us and threaten us, it makes all that worth it to have one person say, 'Gay is Okay'. Dad doesn't know. He doesn't understand. Why can't he understand? I don't...I can't..." Then the tears became too much. Helen simply shushed him, rubbing his back and leading him to her couch. Blaine inhaled her scent. It was the warm, comforting scent that he always loved.

"What happened baby? What's this about the prom?" Helen questioned, and Blaine explained everything to her from the beginning. She knew about Kurt, but not about the prom, and his Dad's outlook. He felt his Grandma's fingertips tightening into his back, but didn't look up at her face. When he finally ended his rant, she pulled him back. She looked him in the eye and grabbed his chin.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna give you a choice here. I will let you move in here." Blaine perked up. Move to Lima? Away from his Dad? Near Kurt? "But the thing is, that would be a problem, because that would be almost an hour and a half commute to Dalton. So...if you wanted to move in with me, you would have to switch schools. I believe the school you would go to would be...McKinley Highschool."

* * *

><p>It was good his family had a tendency to just forget about things, for neither of his parents commented on the fact he had stormed out and refused to do as they asked when he arrived back. They probably thought he had done it.<p>

"I have something to show you." Blaine stated curtly to his family. Claire sat down on the living room couch, and his sister, Darrah, and her fiancé, Derek, who both must have arrived while he was gone, leaned back in the love seat they were already sitting in, curious. Anthony waved a hand at him, distracted by what he was reading.

"Later Blaine, I'm very busy and I need to-"

"Now." the dead seriousness in Blaine's voice caused his father to look up from his book, eyebrows raised, before he carefully sat next to his wife.

"You all know I'm in the Warblers, but I have a certain song to sing just for you, by myself. The prom problem is gaining publicity, and for that I'm sorry." he nodded to his Dad, "And that's what this song is about." he added, eyes already growing wet.

_Sometimes is never quite enough_

_If you're flawless, then you'll win my love_

He gave his Dad a pointed look, while the man looked back at him with wide eyes.

_Don't forget to win first place_

_Don't forget to keep that smile on your face_

_Be a good boy_

Blaine's mother swallowed thickly, a few tears coming down her face.

_Try a little harder_

_You've got to measure up_

_And make me prouder_

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, attempting to keep the tears back.

_How long before you screw it up_

_How many times do I have to tell you to hurry up_

_With everything I do for you_

_The least you can do is keep quiet_

_Be a good girl_

Darrah pressed a hand tight against her mouth, while Derek wrapped his arms around her.

_You've gotta try a little harder_

_That simply wasn't good enough_

_To make us proud_

Claire avoided Blaine's eyes, tears still streaming.

_I'll live for you_

_I'll make you what I never was_

_If you're the best, then maybe so am I_

_Compared to him compared to her_

_I'm doing this for your own damn good_

_You'll make up for what I blew_

_What's the problem ... why are you crying_

_Be a good boy_

Blaine was now officially crying as he stared his father down.

_Push a little farther now_

_That wasn't fast enough_

_To make us happy_

_We'll love you just the way you are if you're perfect_

Silence.

"Blaine-" his mother, Claire stood, but Blaine started talking over her.

"I'm moving in with Grandma. Where I'm actually accepted for who I am and not who I pretend to be."

Then he slammed the door of his house for the last time, walking out of their lives and into his future.

**__**R & R. Yes, did anyone notice Jesse always has something to say about anything. He is a random fact machine. P.S. I love the idea of Brittany/Jesse friendship. And, the results are in, as to who Artie will be with, and who Mercedes will be with. Now, who do you think Rachel will be/should be with? (Hint: I was mighty pissed at the New York finale, because, I don't care, fine, Finchel can have high school, but New York? Broadway? BULLSHIT! That is St. Berry territory, get off it Finchel. P.S.S. Sorry for the long-ish wait on this, my keyboard (p and a keys) broke off somehow, so it had to go to the repair shop. My poor Luigi has been through a lot. (I named my laptop Luigi, my IPad Mario, my phone Bowser, my first laptop Yoshi, and my IPod Princess Peach, why yes, I am a nerd). P.S.S.S. I've got to end this now, or else it will never stop, and the author's note will be longer than the chapter, oops. Bye!**__**


	26. Comfortable

**Sunday: Days Until Prom: 20**

"Yo, Captain Closet, I have a question." Dave rolled his eyes at Santana's nickname, and her incessant pounding on his door.

"You're going to be a future Sue Sylvester, you know that, right?" Dave ignored her, rolling over on the guest bed he was sleeping on, ever grateful that they had locks on the guest bedrooms. He chose to ignore any response she may have had to that.

That worked out well.

Dave groaned as he landed on his chest on the floor, blanket having been pulled out from underneath him. He didn't even look up, mumbling into the carpet. "How the fuck did you get in the room?"

"I was best friends with Puck for years now. I know how to pick a measly bedroom lock." Santana kicked him in the side, and he flinched away from her. "Get up."

"Just ask your question." he growled at her, swiping at her feet without even looking. He missed.

"What do you think about my proposal?" Santana danced away from him as he tried to hit her again.

"What proposal?" he pulled himself back onto his bed, sighing as he decided Santana wouldn't let him sleep again.

"Prom Court?" Santana looked annoyed that he didn't even know what she was talking about. He sighed.

"I told you, I didn't think it was a good idea." Dave said, grabbing some clothing from a duffel bag he had sitting on his dresser.

"Now, why do you say that?" Santana asked, following him.

"I told you, it would not end up well with everyone knowing that we're not straight." Dave glanced to her, "Can you go? I need to change." he gestured to his clothing, and she rolled her eyes.

"I like chicks. You're not a chick. Just change." Santana waited, while he just stared at her, "Fine." she sighed, spinning around and facing the door, "I won't look." Dave quickly slipped into his clothing, eyes on her back the entire time. It would totally be Santana-like to turn around to make some comment about him.

"Done." he declared, and Santana turned around, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, the only time I've moved that fast was undressing for a quickie in-"

"I don't need to know." Dave interrupted her, not wanting to know where he shouldn't sit or lean. "And, I repeat, no. I'm just gonna try to slip back in to the highway of school." Santana plopped down on his bed, lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I got to hear this. The highway of school?" Santana waited for an explanation of this metaphor. Dave turned red.

"Well, it's like...um, the football players and cheerios are the fancy, expensive hybrid cars that other cars are really afraid to hit, but the losers, geeks, and homosexuals are like...I don't know...smart cars?" Santana started cracking up, falling backwards on the bed.

"Are you calling me one of those short cars?" she managed after a few moments. Dave glared at her.

"Whatever." he mumbled, cheeks still bright.

"Fine. Back to the subject at hand. Here is my idea. We could be the law and order prom candidates. We could take control of the bullies in this school. My razor blades, your muscles. We could whip the bullies into shape!" Santana explained. Dave tilted his head.

"Like Bully Whips?"

* * *

><p>"Are we over?" Finn asked uncertainly, phone in between his shoulder blade and ear as he rummaged through the cabinets for food. Kurt looked up from his magazine, and then gaped at Finn's back, waving his arms at his stupid stepbrother.<p>

"What?" Quinn asked, not expecting this phone call at all. Finn scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Rachel just called me." Kurt slammed his head against the kitchen table, "She told me that there was a rumor going around that you had a new boyfriend, who was going to be the prom queen with..." Finn turned around, then jumped at the look of stunned anger Kurt was throwing him.

"Finn-"

"Holding on." Finn pulled the phone from his ear, blocking the sound from coming through. "What?" he asked his brother in confusion.

"Are you an idiot?" Kurt hissed. "Why would you, number one, ask Quinn if you were over? Do you know how insensitive that is?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, but dude, I didn't know. And Rachel-"

"That brings us to number two, why bring up Rachel? You know the problems she and Quinn have with one another! You're just adding more problems to the mix." Kurt said. Finn frowned.

"But-"

"No!" Kurt held his hand up for silence, grabbed his magazine, and stalked out of the room, throwing over his shoulder, "You already ruined any chance of saving that phone call."

"Okay, anyway, Quinn-"

"Finn! Why would you believe Rachel? You know she wants us to break up! God, it's always going to be her over me! I did find a replacement for you, as my _Prom King, _but not as my _boyfriend. _I told you before that I wasn't with you for popularity! Why won't you believe me?" Finn opened his mouth, about to attempt to backpedal, but Quinn interrupted, "I think that you need some time for yourself. Without a girlfriend. You need to figure out what _you _want, and what _you _feel before worrying about someone else's wants or feelings. Maybe we should take a break."

"I-I don't- I-"

"Yes." Quinn decided for him, "You need some time for yourself, because I don't actually believe you care for me, _or_ Rachel. I think that the only reason you're with me is because you love your popularity, just as much as I love my prom queen candidacy. And with Rachel, I think that you just love the fact that she loves you. You need to feel needed by someone, but you don't understand that people do need you!" Quinn didn't know where any of this was coming from, but as she said it, she realized how true it was. "Kurt needs you to be his brother. Everyone in the New Directions needs you to be, not only their lead, but also their friend. You're a really good friend, Finn. You just need to work on yourself!" Quinn took a deep breath. "Sorry..."

"It's...okay..." Finn blinked, "You're right." he decided, a feeling of stunned relief going over him, "Everything you're saying...I-I do need some time for myself. It's just...first it was you, then Rachel, then Santana, then Rachel again, then you again, and I haven't been single in...forever...thank you..."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Mercedes wrestled with her little siblings, growling in annoyance. Ah, the joy of having three little siblings under the age of seven. Plus, someone had been knocking for a few moments now. She growled, releasing the current monster she was fighting to change the diaper of, standing up.<p>

"I'm coming! I'm coming, hold up!" Mercedes yelled as the knocking started up again. She hustled over to the door, opening it and then stepping backwards in surprise. "Anthony!"

"Hey Mercedes." Rashad scratched the back of his neck, holding out a simple red tulip for her. She grinned slightly, grabbing it.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Well, I just wanted to know how Kurt was doing, but I didn't have his phone number, and you didn't answer your phone, but I knew where you lived from when we went out, so I decided to stop by to see...how Kurt was doing." Rashad rambled. Mercedes smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"And you couldn't just ask him tomorrow at school?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"Well- I mean- I guess- I-" Rashad was saved from having to elaborate when her little brother slammed into her legs from behind, causing her to fall forward, so Rashad was therefore, forced to catch her. He grinned at her. "Need some help with them?" he questioned, gesturing with his head towards her siblings.

"Think you can handle it?" she questioned, as she led him in.

Neither of them seemed to notice the red tulip Mercedes had dropped, even as Rashad stepped on it.

* * *

><p>"Artie, dear, there's a girl here to see you." Artie glanced up from his IPod, Angry Birds chirping on it. When his Mom let Quinn in, he stuffed the IPod in his bag. He waited until his Mom shut the door behind her, before giving Quinn a dubious look.<p>

"Hello..._Quinn._" Artie drew out her name, still not sure why she was there.

"Hello." she stated, completely at ease as she glanced around his room. She swept in front of him, running her fingers across the CDs on his desk. Artie ran a hand through his hair, knowing what she was going to see. Rap. R & B. Movie Soundtracks. She didn't comment on any of that though. She walked across his room again, sitting down on his bed. She didn't look at him as she ran her hands across his comforter.

"What's up?" he asked slowly, watching her.

"Nothing much." Quinn answered. He nodded.

"Okay then." he paused. "Anything you wanted to talk about?"

"...Not right now." Quinn leaned back, stretching out on his bed and looking at his ceiling.

"Okay..." He cautiously took his IPod out of his bookbag, and continued playing Angry Birds. Quinn leaned across, reaching and grabbing the book on his night stand. She started flipping through it.

It was...comfortable.

**_R & R. _**


	27. Panic

**Monday: Days Until Prom: 19**

"Nice hat."

"Shut up, jackass."

Dave pulled uncomfortably at the bright red hat on his head, no, sorry, the bright red _beret. _On the up side though, it matched _wonderfully _with his bright red _silk _jacket.

Note sarcasm.

"I get it man. I'm all for the bully beating stuff, but really? Do you have to wear that?" Azimio questioned, before shaking his head. "And don't give me that bull that Santana told you to. She isn't the one that has you by the balls, that's Sam. The only way I would understand is if Sam had asked you to, not Samtana...Samtana? The fuck? _Santana." _Dave ignored Azimio as he went on about this, slamming his locker shut.

"Santana is a bitch." was his only explanation. "But, she houses me, so I have to deal."

"But in that get up? Really?" Azimio shook his head, "I would help, but no 'effing way in that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, back off." Dave sped up, ignoring Azimio's continuing chortles.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I should warn you. Some time in the next two weeks, you'll be getting a visitor." Kurt caught the girl right before fourth period. She paused, before smiling.<p>

"I love visitors! But before you tell me who, I have to inform you that my fathers have gone to the local branch of PFLAG and informed them of your dilemna. They have not shared names, but the branch is going to spread it around to other states in order to get more signatures for our cause! Isn't that great?" Kurt nodded, distracted from telling her of the return of Jesse St. James.

"That is great. Did you tell them how many more signatures we need?" Kurt asked.

"Well, no, but my Dads did tell them that you need 10,000 to begin with, so they know that they have to try and get a lot." Rachel nodded, "By the way, has anything come to light about the scandalous person who destroyed your car?" she shook her head, "I just don't understand some people."

"And they don't understand you either." Kurt mumbled under his breath, before asking her question, "Well, Dave's Dad has been taken in for testing and they took his DNA, but it will be another week or so before they get the results back." The warning bell rang and they both perked up.

"Well, we have to get to class. Bye Kurt!" Rachel waved as she went in the opposite direction of him. Kurt nodded to her and started walking in the direction of his class. A few seconds later, he realized his problem.

"Oh shoot, Rachel!" he spun around.

Too late. Oh well, looks like Rachel was in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath, before opening the doors to the Warblers' rehearsal hall, the loud creak silencing everyone inside. Everyone looked to him, taking in his weary expression, normal clothing, and the fact that they all knew he hadn't been at school all day. David broke the silence.<p>

"I suppose this means your time here with the Warblers, and at Dalton, is over?" he asked, smiling sadly. Blaine returned the smile.

"Starting tommorow, I'll be going to McKinley High School." Blaine shared for the few of them who looked confused. The rest either seeemed resigned to the fact he was leaving, or sad.

"We understand." David chimed in again, "And we'll still be there for you when you need help." Blaine nodded to him gratefully, and then smiled when everyone else voiced their agreement.

"Anyone fucks with you, call us, and we'll be there in forty five, tops." Wes cut in, much more direct. Blaine chuckled as David started going off on him for his 'innappropriate use of unrefined language'.

Yeah, he would miss his friends.

* * *

><p>"Hello beautiful."<p>

Quinn frowned, turning around to face the source of the greeting. Oh yeah. Shelton. She had forgot about him. She closed her locker, leaning against it. Now, choices, choices. She had two options.

One, she could simply go along with him and try to be prom queen. It had been her dream since she was a little girl, dancing around in her room with a tiara on her head. But, she was really good friends with Kurt. He was there for her last year when only a few people were. Shelton didn't like Kurt, and was one of those horrible people being homophobic. And that led to option two.

Two, she could call it off with Shelton and forget about her prom queen dream. There always was next year, but she had to get her place on the prom court map early, so junior prom queen was necessary. She just wished it didn't have to be with him. She sighed. It's not like she regretted breaking up with Finn. She was right to have done that, everything she had said to him was true. She just wished that he would still be her prom king, but she knew that wasn't Finn to begin with, so there was no way he would do that without her romantic persuasion.

"Sweet cheeks? You paying attention?"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at him. Okay, now he was starting to annoy her. Was he both homophobic and sexist? Sweet cheeks?

"Whoa, someone's hot tonight." Shelton placed a hand on either side of her head, pressing her against the lockers gently. "So, you never did say, what would I get out of all this?"

Quinn felt panic start to rise from the pit of her stomach. This wasn't good. They were alone in the hallway, class was about to start. The few people who were going by were in such a rush to not be late that they paid no attention to her.

"A chance to be prom king." she was so glad that her voice didn't come out shaky. It helped quelch the spreading panic a little bit.

"Hmmm, about that, the Beiste just got a hold of me, turns out the bitch wasn't very happy I called her a fag hag, so I'm out of prom."

Quinn grit her teeth together. Was this asshole serious? This whole time she was mentally debating whether to forget his hate towards her friend or call him out on it, and she didn't even need him?

"Then you have nothing to offer me, so if you'll move." she attempt to push pass him, but he just shoved her back, easing her tighter against the lockers. "Shelton," this time her voice did come out shaky, "Move. Now."

"I don't know sweet cheeks. I think I still have something to offer." he grinned at her, and Quinn felt like she was going to be sick.

She was gonna die.

She was gonna be raped.

He was going to kill her.

He was going to rape her.

Pure panic took over, and she threw the palm of her hand up, jamming his nose backwards. He tumbled back a few steps, and she took off. She ignored his growled curses, and slipped into the choir room, slamming the door shut behind her. She breathed deeply, glancing into the office and not at all surprised to see Mr. Schue not there. He did have a Spanish class to teach after all. She didn't know whether she was happy to be alone, or afraid he would find her.

"Hey."

Quinn screamed, spinning around to face the source of the noise, chest heaving as she fought the panic trying to stop her breathing down. Artie leaned back, eyes widening. He held his hands up in surrender.

"It's okay. It's just me." Quinn immediatly crumpled, sliding down the wall. When the tears started to fall, it wasn't from fear, it was relief. Artie was here. She wasn't alone. She was okay. She was safe. She was comfortable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. The only reason I put the beginning part with Azimio annoying Dave is because that was my reaction when I saw what they were wearing. Literally, wtf. P.S. Ignore any spelling mistakes, my keyboard is being stupid. I'll go back and fix them later. P.S.S. Because I'm bored, people to be the 150th, 155th, and 160th reviewers, I will write you a oneshot of your choice, any plot, any couple (or not, it could fixed on one person), and any time period. Whatever. Three chances to get me to write you a oneshot! P.S.S.S. Tell me, are my chapters really choppy? Because I feel like they are. I'm doing a paragraph then cutting to a different scene. Does that annoy anyone? Because it's starting to annoy me and I'm not even the one reading it. <strong>_


	28. Jesse St James

Rachel skipped up the steps of the auditorium stage. Oh brilliant! The AV club had a free last period too! She did have an audience, even for rehearsal. "Oh! Uh, members of the audio-visual club, I might possibly sing this song at prom and when I'm done rehearsing, I'd like your feedback. Tell me whether I was brilliant or simply outstanding."

She placed the sheet music on the piano. Before she began to sing, a feeling filled her. A feeling she knew well. It was one she always got when a performance was not about to go as planned. She always had been a little bit physic. Normally, she would have found the source of this feeling before beginning, but since this was just a rehearsal, she put on her best show face for her audience and began.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<em>

And then, Rachel Berry heard the voice she never expected to hear again. Or atleast until high school was over and that voice was her male lead. The voice that was supposed to be in Los Angeles, California at the University of Los Angeles, California. The voice that was supposed to be far, far away. The voice that was supposed to make her heart beat faster because she was angry, not for any other reason.

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<em>  
><em>See how I'll leave with every piece of you<em>  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<br>__There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch<em>  
><em>And it's bringing me out the dark<br>__The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>

Rachel reined in her emotions, replacing her show face, before spinning around to see the face that almost made her crumble once again, but she held strong. The show must go on after all.

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<br>__Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there<em>  
><em>As mine sure won't be shared<br>__The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it with a beating<br>__Throw your soul through every open door_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<br>__We could have had it all_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>It all, it all, it all<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<br>__You could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside of your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it to the beat.<em>

Rachel glared at Jesse St. James from where they stood across from one another. How dare he interrupt her performance? He of all people should know how important rehearsals were to her and all future and current performers. She was not going to acknowledge that his voice added another level and new emotion to the piece.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel." And now he interrupted her inner monolugue!

"Jesse...what are you doing here?" Not that she cared about the answer. It didn't matter. Nope. She didn't care.

"As it turns out, the university misunderstood my talent. They seemed to think that I was there for something other than my triple threat singing, acting, and dancing talents." Jesse huffed, "They were so unnappreciative."

"Wait..." Rachel's eyes widened as it dawned on her what he was implying. "Did you get kicked out?"

"I mean, how was I supposed to know that I was actually supposed to show up to those other classes at school? I was majoring in show choir. I just assumed it would be like at Carmel and the school would get some Asian kid to take Math and English and Scientific for me." Jesse threw his hands up in the air.

"That's awful." Rachel mumbled. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She attempted to keep a hold of her anger she held for him, but she felt it slipping away as sympathy took it's place. Jesse turned his gaze back to her, eyes burning into her.

"I came back to see you, Rachel. What I did to you, it's my one great regret." Rachel could tell how truthful he was being. No actor was good enough to put that much emotion into their eyes, besides, she knew him well enough by now to see through any lies that he might throw at her.

She still could help how bitterly it came out.

"Yeah. It was kind of weird. When one day, you were telling me that you loved me, and then you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head the next." Jesse looked like he expected it though, a sadness coming across his face. He sighed.

"I know, I know. I traded love for a fourth consecutive national championship. It was a bum deal. For a first, maybe, but for a fourth, no way. I've come to make amends." She smiled slightly at him and he returned it easily, then paused, "So...what are you doing for prom?"

* * *

><p>"I-um-I-" Quinn sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and sighing. Artie made his way over to her, stopping next to her.<p>

"You don't have to talk to me if you want. We still have a half an hour until school ends and glee starts. I have a free period." he explained when she looked up to him.

"I don't." she sighed. They dropped into silence again.

"I was just curious, because you came in here like you were running from someone." he stated nonchalantly, risking a side glance to her. She was staring at him, so he was forced to look back. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Quinn sighed again, obviously seeing something in his eyes that made her decide to share.

"Shelton scared me. I didn't want to be with him...romantically...and he didn't like that." Quinn said, "And then I hit him in the face...he didn't like that either." Artie laughed, and Quinn's lip twitched as she looked up to him. It was kind of funny that her, a girl who was probably half this football player's size had hit him and got away with it.

"Alright girl!" Artie held his fist up, and Quinn hesitantly returned the fist bump, before smiling at him. "You okay?" he checked one more time.

"I'm perfect." she assured him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. Not sure if it was because I offered three oneshot chances, but I had monster amounts of reviews last chapter. gleeluvver (an anonymous user, so I might have problems), Sinfully Sined (a very faithful reviewer), and ShezzaMezza (another very faithful reviewer), so you three can either PM or review your oneshot ideas if you'd like! Can't wait to hear from them!<em>**


	29. Transfer

****Tuesday: Days Until Prom: 18****

"Hello McKinley High. My name is Blaine Anderson. And I am going to conquer you."

Yeah, he was lame, but whatever. With one final deep breath, he stepped forward, opened the doors, and entered his new school. At first, he didn't get too many looks, but a lot of double takes. Then, it apparently got down the hall.

Yeah, his Grandma was awesome.

That's why, the moment he agreed to move in with her, she instantly got shirts. Tons and tons of shirts. His choices:

_G.A.Y. (Girls are Yucky)_: He liked that one, he liked it a lot.

_G.A.Y. (Guys are Yummy)_: It might put out a message that he was available though...

_Your Boyfriend Loves Me_: While possibly true, nah.

_My Boyfriend Loves Me_: He knew that was true, but Kurt might be mad at him...although, Kurt would probably be mad at him for wearing a shirt anyway. Unwanted attention.

_Sorry ladies, I'm gay._: This one would be useful...

_Gay men suck. (If you ask nicely)_: Why yes, his Grandmother, his _70 year old GRANDMOTHER _got him this shirt.

_Can I vote on your marriage now?_: He would love to, but only the smarter ones would get it.

He had many a wonderful choice, but had finally decided on:

_Gay by Birth.  
>Proud by Choice.<em>

So, that was an explanation for why they were looking at him that way. Plus, he really stood out with the bright rainbow background his shirt sported, his favorite pink sunglasses, the rainbow ribbon on his wrist, and to top it all off, a black leather jacket.

Yeah, he was cool like that.

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Mercedes gaped at something behind him and Kurt waved a hand in front of her face, not caring what was behind him.<p>

"Merci!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face and she turned her attention back to her. She now looked like she couldn't decided between laughing, or smiling hugely at him, or both. "What?"

"Uhm, Kurt, does Blaine have school today?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes, why?"

The answer was given in the form of an arm being slung around his shoulder. He glanced sideways, then had to physically turn his head in that direction, because he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh. My. God."

"Hey baby!" Blaine chirped, and then, with all the students of the school staring at them, he leaned forward, forcing Kurt against the lockers, and proceeded to stick his tongue down his throat. In front of everyone. All the students.

This went over about as well as you expected it to.

Kurt gasped as the freezing cold ice slithered down his face and Blaine's. Blaine on the other hand, simply grinned, licking his lips. "Thanks! We love kinky stuff like this!"

And then, he proceeded to start licking Kurt's face. Moaning. Moaning, very loudly. In front of everyone. All the students.

Kurt wasn't certain if anyone could tell the difference between the red slushie and his skin now. Their colors matched.

"Get some!" Came Santana's cry, as she appeared, flanked by Dave, winking at Kurt's petrified face (which was still being licked by Blaine), before taking off down the hall after the guy who threw the slushy. He had bolted, of course, the moment Blaine decided to create a sex life that didn't exist for them.

Which reminded him.

"Get off of me!" Kurt hissed, slipping under Blaine's arm and away from his tongue. Blaine pouted at him, looking quite hurt, especially with half of his face covered in red dye and ice. But Kurt knew better, he saw the spark in his eyes, the corner of his lip twitching as he attempted to refrain from smirking.

He grabbed his boyfriend's hair, which he noticed in surprise had no product in it, and forced him to follow him into the bathroom. Mercedes following them also, and looking much, much, much too amused. She started to follow them, but was cut off.

"What just happened?" Azimio asked, looking at the pissed off Kurt, and snickering Blaine as they slipped into the girl's bathroom.

"Not exactly sure, but it was funny as hell!" Mercedes chirped, attempting to move pass him again.

"Hey, before you go check on those two, I wanted to ask if-"

"Hey beautiful!" Rashad appeared, kissing Mercedes on the cheek, before slinging an arm over her shoulder. "I heard a commotion from down this hallway, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Mercedes laughed, "It was just something Blaine did, I don't know why he's here though."

"Blaine?" Rashad questioned, tugging her away from Azimio, who glared daggers at his back for a few moments, before heading off to class.

"Kurt's boyfriend." she explained. Rashad frowned.

"Oh."

"What?" Mercedes asked, seeing his frown. she pulled away from him.

"Nothing. I just thought that his...boyfriend went to another school." Rashad shrugged, attempting to replace his arms on her shoulder.

"Anthony, you almost sound...homophobic?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him and Rashad snorted.

"Are you joking? I was the one that helped Kurt after he got attacked! I'm not homophobic. I was just confused." he explained and Mercedes relaxed.

"Oh, okay then." she slipped back under his arm and snuggled into his side. "I just could not be with anyone who didn't love my boy Kurt."

"Like Azimio." Rashad jumped in, and Mercedes looked up to him.

"Nah, he's okay. Ever since Karofsky came out, he's been cool." Mercedes informed him, continuing to walk towards their class.

"Yeah, to Karofsky. Karofsky doesn't act like the stereotype, so he can easily pretend that he's straight." Rashad pointed out. Mercedes frowned.

"That's true, but Azimio has been fine with Kurt. He's an okay guy Anthony, even if he's kind of a jerk. He's not a homophobic jerk like he seemed at first." Mercedes defended him. Rashad held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, chill, don't get angry." Mercedes chuckled.

"Why does everyone assume I'm angry all the time? It's called being sassy!"

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what were you thinking?" Kurt growled the moment the girl's bathroom door shut behind the two of them. He grabbed the chair the gleeks kept, just in case a slushee war began, and plopped Blaine down on it.<p>

"I was thinking that I was very happy to see my boyfriend, and that McKinley needed a little gay wake-up call!" Blaine chirped, completley unapologetic. Kurt forced his head back into the sink with a little more force than what was necessary.

"Well, that's great. Do you know how much you could have just stirred the pot? Up until this point, you were like a unicorn. McKinley had heard that I had a boyfriend, they may have seen a picture or two, but they really didn't believe that you existed and that there was a real possibility of not only Santana, Brittany, Dave, and Sam going to prom with same genders, but of the boy who started it all, the gay one from the start bringing someone. Now, they know how serious this is."

"And that's a bad thing?" Blaine fired back immediatley after he finished speaking. Kurt sighed.

"Not necessarily, but it does mean that I'm probably going to get some more attention from your actions." Kurt said, gently running his fingers through Blaine's hair to get the slushee out. "Why aren't you wearing hair gel?" he paused, "Or your uniform for that matter?"

"What uniform?" Blaine's mouth twitched as he attempted to not smile, especially when Kurt spared him a dry look.

"Hmm, well let's see, maybe your school uniform? You know, the place you should be right now?" Kurt stated sarcastically.

"I am at school." Blaine shrugged, grin spreading across his face. Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling him up out of the sink.

"Haha. Funny, I meant your school." he grabbed a towel from his bag and started dabbing at Blaine's face and hair.

"I am at my school."

Kurt froze, pulling the towel away from Blaine.

"That isn't funny Blaine." Kurt laughed nervously, not wanting to hope. He continued dabbing at his face, putting all his focus into the task.

"What isn't funny?" Blaine pouted, "I thought you'd be happy that I transferred!"

Kurt let the towel drop to the floor, gaping at Blaine. "Are you...are you serious?" he whispered, lips curling up. Blaine nodded eagerly, and then got two armfuls of Kurt. He released a half-strangled 'oof' as Kurt slammed into him, throwing his arms around his neck. Since he was unprepared for this, the chair was also unprepared for this. Kurt and Blaine flailed in sync for a moment as the chair started to tip backwards, before Blaine fell on his back, and Kurt fell on top of him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Kurt pressed kisses on his cheeks, forehead, chin, nose, all over his face, before finally pressing their lips together. Blaine chuckled into the kiss, running a hand down Kurt's back.

"Jeez, if I had known I would have gotten that reception, I would have switched schools awhile ago."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. <strong>_


	30. Truth Comes Out

"So, you and Rashad, huh?" Mercedes jumped and spun around, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Lord boy! Come out of the shadows! And give a girl some warning that you're there!" Mercedes scolded Azimio, who chuckled and stepped out of the corner he was in. He had been watching her. Not in a creepy way though. In a normal, polite interest way. In no other way. He had noticed how she and Rashad acted around one another. And he thought it was...cute.

"So, you and Rashad, huh?" he repeated. Mercedes looked at him funny.

"What about us?" she asked.

"You're together now." he said, as if it should be obvious. Mercedes blinked, looking at him in surprise.

"Really? Well then, I guess I should thank you for letting me know, because I had no idea." she shook her head, "We're not together. We're just friends." she clarified. Azimio snorted. "What?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's not what he thinks." he stated, "Just ask anyone from the football locker room. He said he went over your house last night and..."

* * *

><p>"You would not believe this chick! If you can deal with the curves, then god is she a wildcat in bed!" Hoots and hollers followed that statement. Azimio's grip on his locker tightened. Dave glanced over at him. On the other side of Dave, Sam was simmering with anger.<p>

"Mercedes isn't some cheap whore Rashad!" Sam finally snarled. Anthony glanced over, then laughed.

"I know that boy. Jeez, I had to buy her dinner and help babysit her little brothers and sisters! That ain't cheap baby! That's just annoying!" he smirked, "But after the little kiddies went to bed...bam!" Wolf whistles and snickers. Sam looked like he was about to pounce, but Dave grabbed a hold of him.

"Come on. Morning practice is over; we can get out of here, maybe we can stop at a janitor's closet before class." he growled suggestively, but quietly, so no one else could hear it. Except for Azimio, who gave him a look and crinkled his nose in disgust. Dave just winked as he dragged Sam out of the room.

"And god, the things she does with her mouth! She won't be singing for a while after last night!" Azimio slammed his locker shut, and stalked out of the room, but not before he caught the smirk Rashad sent his way.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you." Mercedes shook her head. "Rasha- Anthony, is a great guy. he's sweet and kind and polite." she shook her head again, crossing her arms across her chest, "Basically, everything you're not." she added spitefully.<p>

Ouch. That one stung. And here he thought that they had something. It wasn't everyday he spent an hour discussing a dress with a girl, like he did with her about the royal wedding. Especially when he got nothing in return, not even a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He threw his hands up in the air.

"You know what, whatever. Here I was trying to be_ kind _and _polite _and _sweet _by telling you that he's a jackass, but whatever." he growled, spinning on his heel and walking away.

"Wait!" he automatically stopped. "Are you telling me the truth?" Mercedes asked cautiously, then added a threat, "Because if not, I'm gonna have to whoop your ass for making me make a scene as I slap the taste out of Anthony's mouth." Azimio's lips curled into a smile and he spun around.

"Girl, why would I lie?" he asked, still grinning because she was believing him. She levelled him a stare that would have made lesser men cower, but he stood tall, until she finally nodded and uncrossed her arms.

Ah, how he loved Rashad's face when he stumbled down behind her in the hall, trying to explain himself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn, did you hear? Blaine transferred to McKinley!" When Mercedes first informed her of this, of course shock was her first reaction, then fear. It was irrational fear really. Her mind went to Shelton (and the majority of other homophobes) and then she thought he would be angry, and then she thought he might do something, not only to Blaine and Kurt, but to her again. Then, she felt guilty for thinking about herself. Then, she felt nervous again at the prospect of seeing Shelton do something again.<p>

Then she ran into Artie.

"Hi." she breathed, jumping forward a little bit to catch up to him as he wheeled pass her. She glanced sideways at him and saw the weird look on his face. It seemed like a mix of confusion, hurt, and sort of...pride. "What?" she asked. Artie glanced at her, then sighed.

"Nothing...I just had a really weird conversation..."

* * *

><p>"Artie, can I talk to you for a second?" Artie glanced up, before shutting his locker and smiling.<p>

"Sure, what's up?" Tina grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and steered him into an abandoned classroom, before shutting and locking the door behind them. "What, is this where you have your way with me, then kill me?" he joked. Tina shook her head no, serious. Artie turned somber, planning on giving her his full attention.

"I've been thinking alot lately, and I've talked to Brittany, and she helped me out alot." Tina wrung her hands together. "We're good friends, right?" Artie nodded. "Well, we were good friends last year too...and then we were more than friends..." Tina smiled at him, and Artie leaned back slightly.

"Wait...are you saying..."

"I broke up with Mike." Tina blurted before he could finish, "Really, the only thing we shared in common was being Asian and dancing. Last year...when I was with you...we had alot of fun. We had- have alot in common." Tina said. She grabbed his hand. "I think we should get back together."

Artie blinked a few times, shaking his head to clear it. This didn't make sense. "Tina, we can still have fun while being friends." he pointed out, "I thought that you didn't want to be together because I care more about video games than you." Artie finished coldly.

"No! I mean, yes, you do love your video games, but that's just a part of you that I have to accept. It's something that I'll learn to love about you Artie." Tina insisted earnestly. "I do love you." she added. Artie released a deep breath.

"Tina, I don't know. I'll be truthful with you. I don't think us getting back together is a good. You really hurt me when you dumped me for Mike. All you had to do was ask for more attention. I didn't know what I was doing wrong. It was really one of my first serious relationships with you. And I know that same is true with you. We should have talked about things, about our relationship. It's lucky that we managed to remain friends through all this, and I don't want to risk your friendship again." Artie said, finishing his rant with a deep sigh. Tina bit her lip.

"Artie, please...can you just take a few days...think about it?" she begged. Artie nodded slowly.

"Okay...I'll be...open to it, but I can't promise that my thoughts will change." he warned. Tina nodded.

"Of course! I understand!" she leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, "Thank you Artie." she breathed, hugging him too, before leaving the classroom, leaving the door open for him.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Quinn managed after he finished explaining this to her. "Do you know what you're going to do?" she asked carefully, "You and Tina were a...lovely couple." she spit out the last two words. No. This wasn't happening. She needed someone steady in her life. Someone who was going to be her friend, a rock, and be there for her. Artie was that for her right now, and she wasn't going to ruin it by developing feelings for her. She was going to wait for Finn. She was in love with Finn. Yes. Yes.<p>

"I don't know yet." Artie replied, and she focused back in on their conversation. "I mean, yes, I do care about Tina. Even before we were dating we were really good friends," Quinn felt like hitting herself when the thought instantly popped to mind that she and Artie were good friends now. Yes. So maybe they could grow to more. No. She loved Finn. She would wait for Finn. Yes. Yes. "...so I don't know if it's just feelings of friendship that I feel for her, or more."

"Well, you should figure it out." Quinn coughed after she managed to choke the words out, although they sounded more like 'Wellyouldfigout' and then a cough. Artie looked to her, eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you okay Quinn?" he asked, concerned. Finn was never concerned about her health like that. No. That was a lie. Finn loved her. They would get back together after he worked things out with himself. Yes. Yes. "Quinn?"

"I'm fine." she blurted, then added a false smile, just for show. Artie gave her a look, but shrugged.

"Okay, well, what do you think I should do?" he asked, since he sensed she was uncomfortable.

"Go out with me."

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. Hey ShezzaMezza and Sinfully Sined, I still need your oneshot ideas! P.S. hallowsbeforehorcruxesgleeluvver I have your oneshot(/drabble) up! Check it out, and for anyone who's interested, here is what it's about: p_**rompt: The Glee cast watch AVPM and/or AVPS- cue embarrassed Darren. CrissColfer please. **__**


	31. Transition

_"Go out with me."_

* * *

><p>That didn't just happen. She did not just say that out loud. But seeing the look on Artie's face assured her that she did. He looked stunned. Beyond stunned. And he was. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't even thought about her that way. He didn't even think about that. He didn't think it was a possibility. He would have thought that he had misheard her if it wasn't for the look of pure panic on Quinn's face.<p>

"I-I-what I meant was that you should...um...go out and-and see what she thinks!" Quinn nodded eagerly, "Yes, go out with _someone _and see if she reacts accordingly." Quinn attempted to make it work with a nervous smile to finish.

"...what?" Artie questioned, "Quinn, did you-"

"I have to go! I'm going to be late for class!"

If only he didn't have a wheelchair he might have been able to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>Blaine tapped the end of his pencil repeatedly against the side of his desk. His first day so far had gone well. Although...Kurt had forced him to change and he was now wearing a plain white t-shirt that was much to big on him (courtesy of Finn's locker). His pencil was pulled away from him and he glanced over in surprise. Dave glared at him.<p>

"Stop it dude. It's annoying." Blaine frowned.

"Sorry." he grabbed his pencil back, scowling at the board in the front of the classroom. It's not that he didn't like Karofsky. It's just that he still didn't...like him. And he could not be blamed for this! His boyfriend had been terrorized by this guy! Dave gave him a weird look, and he looked away. Oops, he must have been glaring. The bell rang, signalling the end of class and Blaine slipped out of the room.

"Hey! Wait up!" he winced as Dave called him and caught up to him.

"Yes?" he asked coolly. Dave leaned back, realization coming over his face, before sadness.

"Okay, I know." Dave nodded. "I was a jerk to Kurt, and I already apologized to him. He accepted my apology. I know I'm going to have to earn your trust though. I still don't think I have all of Kurt's trust."

"I would hope you didn't have any of his trust." Blaine snapped, then quickly felt bad about it. He took a deep breath the same time Dave sighed.

"Okay, I deserved that. I did." Dave surrended. "I'm actually happy that someone is still angry. The others...they were just _too _accepting to me. I want to earn trust and respect. They just gave it to me because Sam told them to. I want to earn your trust and respect." Blaine looked at him in silence for a few moments, before slowly nodding.

"Okay. I'll give you a chance, but I won't trust you." Blaine amended that when he saw the look on Dave's face, "Not yet." Dave nodded, smiling nervously.

"Okay." he held out his hand, and Blaine shook it. The beginning of a new Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>Wendsday: Days Until Prom: 17<strong>

"Kurt! My Fathers got this!" Rachel handed him a folder. Before he could even open it, she continued. "They sent the list to the surround PFLAG organizations, just the ones in Ohio, and they got 1,134 more signatures! Meaning that we now have 2,777 out of 10,000 signatures. My fathers are now going to send it to a few more states, but that will take about a week to get back to us!" Rachel clapped happily. Kurt grinned, tucking the folder safely in his locker, before sighing and giving the grinning Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Rachel. You're being very useful in this endeavor." he admitted. Rachel gave him a look.

"Of course I am Kurt! I fully support the LGBT community and a number of other groups. Everyone deserves equal chances at things they wish to do. Especially the momentous prom for teenagers of all race, sexual orientation, religion-" Kurt figured he had to cut her off soon, or face the problem of a very long rant.

"Thank you Rachel." Kurt paused, "Hey, yesterday, did there happen to be anybody that you happened to see again?" he attempted to be vague and subtle, but he could tell when Rachel gasped that he had failed.

"You knew Jesse was coming back! And you didn't tell me!" she accused.

"I tried!" Kurt defended himself, "But then you interrupted me!" he planned to end the conversation there, but his gossip buzzer was ringing and he really couldn't help himself. "So what happened?" he asked eagerly. Rachel preened under his attention.

"Oh no, no, no. If you couldn't give me a warning, then I can't give you info." she shrugged, "Sorry." she said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Rachel!" Kurt objected, but didn't have the time to chase her as she skipped down the hall. The morning bell was about to ring and-

"Boo!" Kurt jumped and spun around to glare at his boyfriend who, mercifully, was not wearing another t-shirt. It was then that he took a moment to really look at his boyfriend.

"Uh...why do you have to cheerios on your arm? Female cheerios?" Not that it would make him feel any better if two male cheerleaders were on his boyfriend arms.

"Oh! Kurt! Right! This is Mia and Miranda. They're the cheerios who tried to sell me the tickets, before Principal Figgins stopped them." Blaine said, "And they wanted a gay to hang out with." he explained.

"Okay..." Kurt shook his head, "I'm glad you're branching out honey." he pat his boyfriend on the head, before Blaine went swaggering down the hall with the two girls. Kurt shook his head, snickering.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!"<p>

Quinn dashed away, but it was futile this time. Artie raced to catch up to her, then cut her off as she attempted to turn down the hallway. "Yes?" she questioned polietly. "How may I help you?" she continued. Artie gave her a look that clearly stated that he thought she was insane.

"I want to talk about what you said yesterday." Artie demanded.

"Artie, class starts in less than five minutes." Quinn pointed out, eyes narrowing. "And I don't know what you're talking about. I gave you my advice on how to know if Tina's genuine. That's it." Quinn said, then attempted to pass him, but Artie kept cutting her off. He gave her a stern glare.

"We're going to talk about this, now."

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. Sinfully Sined, I still need your oneshot idea for me to do! (And please excuse me, because I think I mispelled your penname last chapter...) Shezza Mezza, it's up. Anyone who's interested in the drabble, here was the prompt: <em><strong>Prompt: Could you do one about the Darren Criss (Blaine) banana thing &amp; Chris Colfer (Kurt) dressed as a pencil? Maybe a cameo by Chuck (Criss, Darren's brother)?<strong>__**


	32. Perfect

"Hi!" Blaine jumped nearly a foot in the air as Dave appeared next to his locker. He shut his locker door.

"Hello." he stated warily, glancing down at Dave's hand. Dave glanced down at his hand too.

"Oh! Yeah! Kurt told me you like medium drips, so I brought you one!" Dave stuck the steaming hot coffee out to him. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, nodding slowly.

"Thank you." he said, taking a sip, "Are you trying to earn my trust through buying me coffee? Because I like coffee, but I'm not as addicted to it as Kurt, and..." Blaine's sentence trailed to end as Dave's eyes widened in panic.

"No! No! No! No! That's not it at all! I just figured it would be a nice way to start." Dave laughed awkwardly, "I mean, hey, you trust me enough to believe  
>that I didn't poison your coffee, right? You drank it." Dave's panic grew, "I mean, of course I would never do that though! Not to anyone! I just-"<p>

"Dave, stop." Blaine attempted to stifle his laughter, causing his voice to come out sounding hissy and high-pitched. Which, of course only caused Dave to panic more, because he thought Blaine was angry.

"Oh! Jeez, I swear! There is no poison in your coffee! I mean, Kurt wouldn't tell me your coffee order if he thought I was going to poison it." the real distress on Dave's face was the most humourous part, and then, he said the thing that blew Blaine's chances of not laughing (visibly) right out the window. In the middle of a crowded, busy hallway in the morning, Dave screamed, "I'm not a murderer!"

Blaine lost it, while everyone else in the hallway stared at Dave in surprise, then at Blaine since he was currently leaning against the lockers, unable to breath from laughing so hard. Dave colored bright red, and glanced around at everyone, nodding coolly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." he stated, and everyone slowly continued on with their business. Except for Blaine, who was too busy laughing. Dave glared at him for a moment, before huffing and stomping away.

"I'm...sorry..." was all Blaine managed to wheeze after him.

* * *

><p>Quinn wished she had a way to get out of this. This could end badly. Her slip of the tongue from yesterday was going to screw her over. But, surpisingly, that was not what Artie decided to talk about.<p>

"So this morning I talked to Tina." he nodded, "It was a very interesting conversation." he shared.

* * *

><p>"Tina, I don't think I can take a risk on us. Not only would it risk breaking my heart again, but it would risk our friendship, and I don't want that to be<br>broken." Artie frowned. Tina looked down, also frowning.

"I guess I understand. If giving the choice between two girls who have feelings for you, everyone always picks the blond cheerleader girl over the Asian goth chick anyway."

Now, that startled Artie. "Tina, what are you talking about? You know Brittany is with Santana."

"I'm not talking about Brittany right now, Artie." Tina glanced up at him, "I do love you, but I think someone else is starting to realize what a cool guy you  
>are too."<p>

Thinking back on yesterday's conversation with Quinn, he really didn't need to, but he asked anyway, "Who?"

"Quinn. And I know that you're angry. I know you haven't had a lot of luck with girls in the past, but neither has she had a lot of luck with guys in the past. She's scared. But I, and I think a lot of other people too, can tell that she really likes you Artie." Tina leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, "And I think you'd like her too if you opened your mind to it."

Tina had a weird habit of leaving him sitting alone in classrooms.

* * *

><p>Quinn's face had dropped halfway through his sharing of the conversation, now knowing that she would not be getting away with this. "Okay." she sighed, "Artie-" But he cut her off.<p>

"Listen Quinn, I know you're scared. I know you've been hurt before, but I really care about you, and I know you care about me." Artie took her hand. She  
>dropped down to her knees in front of him, not even caring that she was probably getting dirt on her leggings.<p>

"Exactly. That's exactly what I'm afraid of! I do care about you! And it seems like everyone I ever care about seems to be hurt by me! My parents, Puck, Finn, heck, even myself! I hurt myself! I am so obsessed with being seen as the perfect person to everyone! I will do anything to get that prom queen crown! I've been on the verge of hurting Kurt, Blaine, and Santana and Brittany! Santana and Brittany! I've known them since the beginning of high school, and I almost sided with a man I thought could get me the prom queen crown!" Quinn ripped her hand away from Artie, using it to cover her face. "You don't want me to care about you, because if I even admit it to myself that I might have feelings for you...you're going to get her some how." she took a deep breath, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "I need to accept that I I'll never ever be perfect to everyone."

"You're right." Artie agreed, causing Quinn to look up to him. "You won't be perfect to everyone. But you're perfect to me. And while you're perfect to me,  
>you may not be perfect to someone else, but really does it matter? You don't have to be perfect for anyone, because the people who care about you will<br>already see you as perfect." Artie took both her hands this time, leaning forward in his chair so that he could be eye to eye with her. "Quinn, in my  
>opinion, you are perfect." Quinn blinked at him, before shaking her head.<p>

"You can't honestly call me perfect when I'm sitting here, almost crying,  
>sharing how I am obsessed with being popular! I am the <em>farthest<em> thing from perfect!" she snapped, attempting to pull her hands away from his. He just tightened his grip.

"I once did think of you as the farthest thing from perfect. It was freshman year, before I knew you, before you got pregnant, after you became a cheerio, after you became a bitch." Artie stated nonchalantly, while Quinn frowned, looking quite offended. "But, then you grew, and I got to know you. You don't realize it, but you have moments when you don't care if anyone likes you enough to let you become prom queen. Moments where you're on the verge of crying, but know that you are strong. Moments where you don't care what anyone thinks because you think highly of yourself. One of those moments was when you broke up with Finn." he elaborated when he saw she was now confused, "He was talking to me in football practice about it yesterday, and that, that moment right there was when I decided that you are the most perfect girl I ever met. Tell me, what were you thinking when you broke up with Finn." Artie commanded. Quinn shifted slightly.

"I thought that he needed time to work himself out, and that there was a good chance that he was confused. I knew that he needed time to himself more than I needed the prom queen crown..." she looked down, while Artie nodded.

"Yeah, I know," he gently lifted her chin with one of his fingers, "It was one of those moments where you were utterly selfless. You didn't care that there was a chance that you wouldn't get elected prom queen, you cared that Finn had a problem and he didn't need a girlfriend right now to fix it." Artie smiled at her, "Do you know how many people would have done that? Picked there friend's needs over something that they really wanted? Not many." he answered before she could, "For all the moments that you have...adding them together...they make you perfect."

Before Artie could react, Quinn leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and almost jumping into his lap. Artie returned the hug tightly.

"Thank you." Quinn breathed into his neck. Artie shrugged. That was all that really needed to be said.

...

Except for one little thing...

"Artie...will you go out with me...on a date?" Quinn leaned back from the hug, still mostly in his lap. He hummed for a moment, tapping his chin. Quinn smiled, giggling slightly, eyes sparkling since she pretty much already knew his answer. Artie sighed.

"Well, I suppose...after all, I can't turn down the perfect girl, can I?" Artie poked her in the stomach and Quinn squealed slightly, scuttling away from him.  
>She rolled her eyes when she was a few feet away.<p>

"Well, now that I'm going to be late for class..." she paused as the bell rung, causing Artie to snort at her timing, "I should get going. Pick you up for dinner at seven?" she started walking backwards, eyes still twinkling.

"You know it girl!" Artie chirped...

He even managed to wait until she had turned completely around the corner before breaking out in a little victory dance

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. Sinfully Sined (keep wanting to put a double n), I'm not going to lie, I have yet to even start your oneshot, but I will get right on that. Now, for everyone, do you think that I should have Artie and Quinn's date (eeee! finally!) <strong>_


	33. Closure

Blaine had almost made his way out of the school, but something he saw out of the corner of his eye stopped him. Sam was attempting to gain the attention of Karofsky, who was just staring blankly at nothing. Blaine jumped slightly as Kurt lightly touched his arm, also looking at Karofsky. Blaine nodded to him, telling him without words to continue walking. Kurt gave him a look, but left anyway. Blaine made his way over.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked quietly. Just as he expected, he didn't get an answer from Karofsky, but he did get one from Sam.

"I have no idea."

Well, that's helpful.

"Dave, baby, please talk to me, or Blaine." Sam begged, swiping a lock of hair from Dave's face. It surprised Blaine to see them like this. It's not that he didn't know that they were together, obviously he knew that, it was just that Sam talked as if Dave was ther person he trusted the most in the world. As if it hurt to see him hurt. Obviously if someone felt that way about him, he was worthy of atleast a little trust.

"David, we just want to help you." Blaine assured him. Dave glanced to him, then Sam.

"My Dad just went to jail for destroying Kurt's car."

Sam leapt into action, "Oh Dave, I'm sorry." he put his chin on Dave's shoulder, looking up at him, "It can't really be a surprise though, after all, you were the one that realized that he did it." That just seemed to make Dave grumpier.

"Yeah, I turned in my own Father...even though he kicked me out. I'm a traitor to my family." Dave sullenly stated. Sam opened his mouth, probably to attempt to object, but Blaine gave him a look.

"Sam, can I talk to Dave for a second?" Blaine asked, "Alone." he added, when Sam nodded, but made no attempt to move. Sam looked uncertainly towards Dave, but finally consented, moving away.

"I don't need your pity. I still want to earn your trust." Dave objected weakly, and Blaine nodded.

"I know, but this is just my politeness kicking in. Helping a stranger." he said, then continued, "Now, I know you may think that your a traitor, but really your father is the traitor. He should have supported you. It's his fault for overreacting to something that is by now accepted by a good portion of society. Now, I'm not going to go and say that he doesn't love you," Dave winced and Blaine placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Because I'm sure that's not true. But, on the flip side, I'm not going to promise that he'll come around, especially since he's now in jail." Dave sighed.

"Yeah, I understand that, I just wish that I had a family like Kurt's or your's or Santana's or Brittany's, anyone's family!" Dave crossed his arms over his chest, expression still stormy. Blaine tilted his head for a moment.

"Did you know that I'm not living with my parents?" Dave's face snapped to him, and Blaine knew that he had not known that. "No, they didn't kick me out. I just moved out and in with my Grandma. My father, although he never said it, hated the fact that I was gay. He just wanted a 'normal' son. And then, my sister got engaged, and he had his normal son. I think that was a wake up call for him, and he jumped at the attempt to make me see that it was 'right' to be engaged to a girl. And all he cared about when I told my family that I wasn't allowed to go to prom qith the _boy _I loved is that it might get publisized and stop his campaign for senator." Blaine nodded at, not the pity, but the sympathy in Dave's eyes. "So, I told him, and the rest of my family, that I couldn't deal with it anymore. That I was going to be me, and I wouldn't be able to be me in that house, so I went to my Grandma's house, and that's how I got here." Blaine nodded, "I know that it's not the exact problem that you're going through, but I do understand."

"Thank you." Dave said sincerly. "I think I'd rather be kicked out of my house then having to face my Father's disapproval whenever I got to my house." Blaine smiled, and clapped him on the back.

"Come on, we can go out on a double date. Meet Kurt and I at Breadstix, six." Blaine smiled at him. And it made Dave feel like he was a little bit closer to earning his trust.

* * *

><p>After agreeing to meet at a place a bit far out of town (since they both really didn't want to go to Breadstix), they decided to go to a little Chinese place.<p>

"You forced your Dad to drive you to the electronics store at midnight, just so that you could get the newest Sims game?" Quinn was sure her eyebrows were in her hairline by now, but this was hilarous. Artie shrugged.

"Yup. Believe it or not, going to a place where there are only a certain number of items for a large number of people to fight over with a kid in the wheelchair is a great idea. Sure, some of them will push and pull to get pass you, but the majority of them will clear an aisle for you." Artie nodded eagerly, "It's why my Mom makes me go Black Friday shopping with her every year." Quinn laughed, shaking her head.

"That must be horrible." she decided, "Believe it or not, I really don't like holiday shopping." she confided in him. Artie rolled his eyes.

"Believe or not, if anyone tells you that they do like holiday shopping," he leaned forward, "They're lying." he whispered, then paused. "Well, except maybe Kurt and Mercedes." Quinn nodded her agreement.

"Last year when I was living with Mercedes, she made me go." her nose crinkled in disgust, "It was horrible." Artie took the check from the waiter as he came by, and Quinn made no objections as he paid for it, just raising an eyebrow at him. Artie winked at her in reply and she couldn't help but snort.

"Your fortune cookies."

Quinn and Artie each took one, and Quinn smiled softly as she read hers.

_Love takes off the masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. -J.A. Baldwin_

Quinn didn't even wait until Artie had finished reading his fortune cookie, before leaning across the table, and gently pressing her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. Since I had fun getting oneshot ideas before, the 200th reviewer will be able to give me an idea for a oneshot! Sinfully Sined, your oneshot is in the works. I warn you all that I will not be updating for atleast three weeks, because I am doing volunteer work in Africa with no internet connection. Sorry! (Though, not really because I've wanted to go to Africa since I was five years old, so haha suckers!)<em>**


	34. Challenges

**Thursday: Days Until Prom: 16**

"Hey Rach." Finn sidled up next to her easily because of his long legs, "I heard a weird rumor that you were going to prom with Jesse St. James." He knew that Quinn was right when she sad that he didn't need a girlfriend, but he still cared about Rachel. And he knew that Jesse St. James was really bad for her.

"Well, we're going as friends." Rachel sniffed primly, "You and Quinn are going together, correct?" she asked curiosuly, "I know that you were having some arguments." Finn blinked. Was she really so out of the loop that she didn't know they had broken up?

"No. She broke up with me." Finn informed her. Rachel's eyes lit up.

:Well, if you'd like, you could go with Jesse and I….unless, of course, you had something else in mind…?" she stated pointedly. Finn understood that she wanted him to ask her to prom, but he hesitated. He took a deep breath.

"I think I'm just going to go alone. I really need to work on fixing myself right now by myself." Finn felt proud that he was sticking to the plan. Rachel looked at him in surprise, but she also seemed quite impressed.

"Okay. I admire your conviction to your self-health….but Finn, we have ti dance together atleast once." Rachel petitioned and Finn knew she wouldn't give up. Plus, it's not like it would really hurt anyone, right?

"Okay." Finn agreed. He knew that even though she was going with Jesse St. Jerk that he would be able to watch over her.

* * *

><p>"Hi Artie!" Quinn nearly skipped over to him. Artie shut his locker, smiling up at her.<p>

"Hey honeybear….no?" he raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"Nah-uh _snookums_." Quinn stated, deadpan. Artie opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off.

"Hey, check it out, my girlfriend is doing community service with the crip." Quinn tensed and Artie noticed.

"Hello Shelton. How are you still even going to this school? First homophobia, then harrassment, general douchebaggery, ecetera…back off my girlfriend!" Artie wheeled in between the two of them. Quinn slipped her hair behind her ear, feelings sufficently mixed. She was happy and felt warm with protection because of his actions, but couldn't help the spike of fear and guilt because he was putting himself in danger for her sake.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Roll over my foot?" Shelton taunted. "Besides, why would she ever want half a man when she could have me?" he sneered. Artie winced,seeing as Shelton had unknowingly hit his biggest nerve.

"Just back the fuck off!" Quinn snapped and both men looked at hger in surprise. It was not often that you heard the girl curse. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" she asked, exasperated.

"Well baby-" Then Shelton made the mistake of trying to p[ass Artie to get to Quinn.

"She obviously doesn't want to be near you! So, as her boyfriend, I'm obligated to keep you away." And that was the only warning Artie gave, before collapsing both hands together and swinging them straight into Shelton's groin. Shelton let out a very undignified squeak, dropping to his knees and clutching at that area.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be." Quinn sniffed disdainfully, "And look at that, he didn't even need his legs to level you." Artie rolled up behind her, knocking her own legs out from under her, forcing her to sit on his lap, then he took off.

"Quick Bonnie! Let's make a getaway before he recovers!" Artie sped down the hall. Quinn giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and crossing her legs.

"You got it Clyde." She chirped, kissing him on the cheek. Then she giggled.

"What?" Artie asked once they were far evough away. He slowed down slightly, and was pleased when Quinn still didn't release her hold on him. Quinn glanced at him, light blush covering her cheeks. She kissed his cheek again.

"Nothing, this is just the most fun I've had in awhile." She admitted, nuzzling into his neck, "take me to first period?" she asked, not lifting her face from her neck. He shivered as her breath warmed his neck, and after that, how could he say no?

Plus, he wouldn't complain when she got up and kissed him outside of the classroom, where everyone else could see. He loved their shock. As he rolled away towards his first class of the day, he popped his collar, smirking.

Hell yeah, he did have the most popular chick in the school as his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Santana stumbled away from the door, she knew that one day it would come back to bite her in the ass that she didn't knock.<p>

"Brittany!" she finally broke out of her shock and shrieked. This cause Brittany to pull her tongue from the throat of the girl Santana didn't recognize.

"Hey Sanny!" she chirped, like she had done nothing wrong, like she hadn't cheated on Santana.

"What the hell?" Santana growled, stepping back inside and slamming the door shut behind her. "You!" she snapped, pointing to the helpless girl, "Out!" she commanded, pointing at the door. The girl took one look at Santana's livid face and scrambled away. Brittany tilted her head, obviously confused.

"Santana? Why are you being mean?" Brittany asked sadly. Santana gaped at her in disbelief.

"Brittany, you cheated on me!" Santana waved her arms in the air, not really sure what else to do with them. Brittany jumped off the couch, disbelief now written on all her features.

"What? No I didn't!" she objected. Santana opened and closed her mouth a few times, not really sure what to say. She gestured between Brittany and the couch a few times.

"I just saw you!" Santana managed to spit out.

"What?" Brittany was still confused, "Santana, you were the one that told me it's not cheating if the plumbing's the same, it's just two friends talking with their mouths really close!" Santana gaped for a second longer, then burst into laughter.

"Oh! No, Britt, I'm sorry. That's cheating. I just told you it wasn't so that you wouldn't feel guilty about cheating on Artie." Relief filled Santana's features, "Oh thank god…" she mumbled, walking into the kitchen to help herself to a drink.

"What?" the pure, clear anger in Brittany's voice was what made Santana immediately turn around. It was rare that Brittany ever got angry. She had her arms crossed now and she looked absoloutly livid. "You lied to me?"

"Brittany, it doesn't matter!" Santana started to get annoyed. "It's not like you still care about Artie, god." She rolled her eyes.

"I do still care about Artie!" Brittany objected, "He's my friend and you tricked me in to hurting him! That's not even the point! I defended you when he told me you were lying! But he was right…" Brittany's face crumbled.

"Britt-Britt…" Santana stated softly, attempting to gather the other girl in her arms, but being pushed away.

"No! I don't want to talk to you right now Santana! Leave please!" Brittany turned so she wasn't facing her, arms still crossed.

Santana stared at her back for a few seconds, before shaking her head. "You know what, fine, go be happy with cripple boy for all I care!" Santana's hurt caused her to lash out one more time before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. I'm back! Sinfully Sined, I have your oneshot written out, but I need to type it out. I'll let you know when it's up. POOR SANTANA! <em>**


	35. Insecurity and Secrecy

**Friday: Days Until Prom: 15**

"...and so now Britt is being totally unfair!" Santana complained to the audience next to her locker which consisted of Blaine and Dave. Both had been unwillingly caught like flies in a spider web when they had attempted to walk pass Santana's locker to class.

"Santana, and it isn't often anyone says this, but Brittany is right." Dave decided to be the braver of the two and speak. Santana glared daggers at him and slammed her locker closed. Dave either bravely or stupidly continued, undeterred, "It wasn't right when you made her cheat. Brittany is a sweetheart. It hurts her to hurt anybody." Dave explained, as if Santana didn't know that.

"Yeah, we'll thanks for the info Captain Closet! You certainly know a lot about hurting people!" Santana knew it was a mistake the moment it came out of her mouth, but she was angry about Brittany and really didn't care at the moment. Dave staggered back slightly as if he had been hit.

"Santana, that was uncalled for." Blaine instantly cut in on Dave's behalf, which shocked both Dave and Blaine himself. Santana turned her glare on him, but couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"Yeah, whatever!" Santana snapped, knowing she would probably end up apologizing later anyway. After she had stormed away down the hallway Dave and Blaine shared a glance, before Blaine pat him lightly on the shoulder and hurried off to class.

* * *

><p>"Hey mama." Mercedes rolled her eyes at the nickname, not even turning to face Azimio, just continuing to walk. "Come on girl, I got you a treat!"<p>

"I'm not a dog." Mercedes stated dryly.

"I know, I know, chill. It's not like I'm asking you to do a trick for it or anything." Azimio finally caught up to her and handed her a grape slushy, which she warily accepted.

They both stopped walking, frozen once she took the drink from his hand. They glanced at each other.

"Did you just feel how surreal that just was?" Mercedes finally broke the silence, chuckling. Azimio joined her.

"Less than two weeks ago, I probably would hae been throwing that in your face without a second thought." Azimio got a weird look on his face that she couldn't place, "But I didn't know you then." he said quietly. She quirked an eyebrow.

"You still got alot to learn about me now." she bumped his shoulder before continuing to walk along.

But then he grabbed her wrist and swung her around to face him.

"What do you like so much about Rashad?" Azimio demanded to know. Mercedes blinked, surprised by the seemingly random subject.

"I don't know." she then decided to change her answer with the look Azimio was giving her. "He makes me feel beautiful, like Cinderella or some other fairytale princess." she admitted. Azimio nodded, an out of place soft smile on his face.

"That's because you _are _beautiful." he stated honestly. Mercedes looked up at him curiously.

"I think that's the first time you haven't called me hot. You may be able to learn yet." she decided. Her eyes softened, "And thank you." Azimio nodded, to busy taking a paper out of his binder to acknowledge her thanks. He scawled something across the paper, which Mercedes saw was an address once he handed it to her.

"You want to feel like a princess? Come and meet me here tomorrow night at eight...please." he added the please as an afterthought.

And then he took off before she could give him her answer.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you know it's all cool, right?" Mike bumped Tina's shoulder as she looked wistfully towards Quinn and Artie, who were giggling and whispering together in the front of the glee room.<p>

"Yeah, he's really happy and so is Quinn. They both deserve it." she tore her eyes away from them to smile at Mike.

"You deserve to be happy too!" Mike insisted, "Go to prom with me." he commanded, "As friends." he added when he saw the look on her face. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." she finally agreed vocally after a few seconds. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted.

"Artie! There you are!" Artie and Quinn looked up as they heard Brittany. Quinn's eyes widened as Brittany didn't even hesitate to throw herself on Artie's lap and kiss him.

"Mmmfff!" Artie held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to push Brittany, but not wanting Quinn to get the wrong idea. He glanced over to her, attempting to convey the fact that he had no idea what was going on.

"Brittany!" Quinn snapped for him, since his mouth was currently occupied. She pulled away from Artie with a sickening slurp, glancing briefly at Quinn, tilting her head like a confused puppy. "What are you doing?" Brittany frowned, turning back to Artie.

"My heart was wrong this time Artie! Santana is mean! She said I wasn't cheating on you, but I was. I'm sorry. I should have believed you!" Brittany hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Brittany." Artie said, looking apologetically at Quinn, who simply crossed her arms and looked away.

"Artie, can we be girlfriend and boyfriend again?" Before Artie could even open his mouth to begin to answer, Quinn was up and out the door.

"Wait Quinn!" he would have rolled after her, but it was no use with Brittany on his lap. He would never catch her. "Brittany," he sighed, "Sweetie, I'm dating Quinn." Brittany jumped off his lap, hands clapped over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Artie!" Artie smiled weakly.

"It's okay Brit." he informed her, before going after Quinn. It wasn't that hard to find her because she had stopped right outside, leaning against the wall and rubbing her temples.

"Okay, c'mon. Why did you react like that?" Artie asked, already knowing the answer. The _stupid _answer.

"I know you care about Brittany. She's a pretty blond. She wants you. We're new. Why give up something you know is good, just for something that _might _be?" Quinn spat out in short, quick sentences.

"I _cared _about Brittany." Artie corrected once he was sure she was finished. "Where did your self-confidence go? Brittany is a pretty blond." Artie agreed, earning a wince from Quinn before he continued, "But you're a beautiful blond. And, no offense to Brittany, I can actually hold an intelligent conversation with you. You're smart." Quinn looked down, blush lightly coating her face, "Yes, we're new, but I think we may be worth the risk, don't you?" Artie leaned over, grabbing her hands and helping her to her feet.

"I'm sorry." Quinn laughed, "I may have overreacted a bit." Artie rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Really? Because I don't think you need to worry about running for prom queen, you're already a drama queen!" Quinn gasped, offended, but Artie could see the amusement in her eyes. She laughed after a few seconds, then leaned down and kissed him.

He never thinks he'll get tired of it.

* * *

><p>Before Dave liked football for the sport, but now his favorite part is the lockeroom, after <em>almost<em> everyone had gone home.

"Uffffggg." Sam groaned as Dave worked on leaving a large, dark mark on his neck. "Dave, I want you!" he whined.

"Let's go over you're house." Dave breathed into his neck.

Sam jumped away from him as if he was electric and shocking him. Wide eyes stared into Dave's confused ones. "We can't go over my house!" Sam blurted. Dave looked at him oddly.

"Why? Your parents are working and I know your siblings have things they're doing. We'd be all alone." Dave attempted to take Sam's hand, but the blond pulled away quickly.

"Um no. We can't. I have to go." he quickly darted pass Dave, all heat from their previous encounter gone. Dave watched him go, frowning.

And he wasn't able to reach him at all that night either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. Sinfully Sined, I know, you're probably fed up with waiting, but I swear, your oneshot will be up soon. I've misplaced the written copy, so I have to find it before I can type it up and post it. Sorry!<strong>_


	36. Dresses Part II

**Saturday: Days Until Prom: 14 (TWO WEEKS LEFT!) **

"We're not going to make it, are we?" Kurt asked randomly as he and Blaine sat on his bed, flipping casually through a couple of vogues. Blaine glanced up at him, brow crinkled in confusion.

"Make what?" Blaine questioned.

"Prom. We have two weeks to get..." Kurt recalled the amount, "7,223 signatures."

"Hey, come on, we can do it!" Blaine attempted to cheer him up. "Just think, you, me, prom!" he leaned forward, pecking him lightly on the lips. "Everything will turn out okay Kurt. I promise." he stated softly. Kurt leaned closer, connecting their lips again. Blaine returned the kiss with equal passion, leading to...

"Wait!" Kurt shoved Blaine's hands away as they drifted slightly closer to his groin. "Not yet." he panted. Blaine nodded.

"Okay." he agreed, "We can wait to have _sex._" he had to say it, just to see Kurt's reaction. It was what he expected. Kurt winced, and clapped his hands over his ears.

"Don't say that." Kurt mumbled.

"Let's talk about this." Blaine insisted, "Kurt, you know that I'm willing to wait forever if I have to or maybe we'll never even do it. No matter what, you need to be comfortable talking about," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands out of his ears, "Sex." He said slowly and loudly, causing Kurt to squeak and turn bright red.

"My Dad already did this." Kurt attempted to get out of this anyway he could. "So, we don't have to."

"I know. I told him to." Blaine informed him. Kurt gaped at him.

"Why?" he blurted.

"Because you needed to know." Blaine stated, "But obviously you're still not comfortable, so we have to talk about it." He let go of Kurt's wrists, straightened his shirt and sat down, cross-legged on Kurt's bed. "Let's talk about sex." Blaine chirped. Kurt gulped, sitting down in front of his vanity.

"My Dad gave me pamplets for this." Kurt attempted to get out of it again, weakly this time, because he saw the resolve in Blaine's eyes.

"Did you read them?" Blaine asked, already instinctivly knowing the answer. Kurt toyed with his fingers before sighing.

"They're in my bedside drawer, under everything." He finally relented, and Blaine nodded, leaning back to retrieve them.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Mercedes wasn't sure why she actually listened to Azimio, but she did. At eight o'clock, she pulled up a little clothing shop. She glanced up. 'Adams' Clothing Boutique' was the name of the place. She walked up and the first thing she saw was that it closed at six.<p>

"That's awesome." Mercedes sighed aloud. He had invited her to a place that closed two hours ago. Why?

"What's awesome?" Azimio appeared behind her out of thin air, smirking and jingling a pair of keys. He slipped pass her and unlocked the door.

"Why do you have keys to this place?" Mercedes asked before going inside. She wasn't going to risk breaking and entering.

"Adams' Clothing Boutique. My Mom owns it." he explained, "It's where I work." he rolled his eyes again when Mercedes attempted to stifle her giggles. "Hahaha, it's not like I actually design the stuff." he muttered, leading them both inside.

"Wow." Mercedes breathed. Azimio nodded.

"Around this time, Ma converts the store to prom central." he said. Tons of beautiful ballgown dresses filled the store with jewelry, shows, and any other accessory imaginable available.

"Can I look?" Mercedes asked. Azimio snorted.

"Nope, now that I brought you here, I'm going to lock you out." he stated sarcastically. Mercedes rolled her eyes, walking pass him. "I told Ma about you, and she said you can pick a dress you like." Mercedes spun around to face him.

"Really? What did you say about me?" Mercedes couldn't decide whether to be touched or suspicious.

"Just how you keep forgiving a jerk, like Rashad. She felt bad and told me I could give you a dress." Azimio smirked. Mercedes smacked him on the arm, before turning back to the dresses.

...Two and A Half Hours Later...

"Seriously, they all look amazing." Azimio whined, wondering again why he had thought this was a good idea. It was 10:30 at night and she was still looking around. The shop wasn't that big!

"Okay, okay, okay, fine. Last dress." Mercedes waddled back in to the dressing room (waddled because this lemon yellow dress was rather tight) and grabbed the last dress.

"Last dress before Azimio kills himself." Azimio muttered, which luckily she didn't hear. He waited a few moments, tracing patterns with his foot in the carpet below. Huh. He never noticed it before, but the carpet was a very pretty color. Burgundy, with gold swirly things. Oh my god. He had to get out of this store. The dressing room door creaked as Mercedes opened it, prompting Azimio to look up as she came out.

Oh.

My.

God.

"I love this dress." Mercedes did a twirl. A small runway was set up on the left side of the store, prompting Mercedes to catwalk along it to the mirror. "Ah-may-zing." she declared. "I want this dress." she turned around to see why Azimio had yet to make a single sound (since she was quite used to comments by now) and almost ran into him.

"Jeez boy, how did you get across the store so fast?" she laughed, and then noticed that because of the extra foot the runway gave her, she was officially as tall as him, "Ha! I'm officially taller than you up here. Now I really, really like this stor-"

Azimio ignored what she was saying to instead lean forward and connect their lips together.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong>R &amp; R. P.S. I feel the urge to point out how completely right I was about Blaine being a cheerleader magnet. Proven on this week's episode!<strong>__**.


	37. Fondue for Two

"That was horrible."

Kurt looked thoroughly shaken, so Blaine figured the message had gotten across. He nodded, putting the pamphlets back.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Blaine asked teasingly. Kurt only offered him a withering look. "Now," he pat his knees before standing up, "We have a meeting to go to."

"We do?" Kurt questioned, mentally going through his organizer in his head.

"Fondue for Two?" Blaine refreshed his memory, "Remember, we promised Brittany?"

"Oh yeah..." Kurt mumbled, and Blaine helped him stand.

"I just hope it isn't awkward with Santana and Brittany together." Blaine said, blase. Kurt glanced sharply at him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"You haven't heard?" Blaine didn't wait for his probably sarcastic answer before continuing, "They broke up."

"What? Why!" Kurt exclaimed, "And why didn't Santana or Brittany tell this to me, but _you _know?" Blaine gave him a hurt look, but he waved him off. "What happened?" Blaine sighed.

"Well, Brittany cheated," Kurt gasped, but Blaine backpedalled, "No, no, no, no, no, Santana was actually making her cheat when she was with Artie, so Brittany didn't know what she was doing, but Santana told her and Brittany got mad that Santana lied to her and made her do something bad, cheat on Artie." Blaine knew it sounded confusing, but he also knew that Kurt knew the New Directions, and would be able to figure it out.

"So it was Santana's fault." he deduced. Blaine nodded, "Oh, so that must have been why she has been even more of a bitch than usual." Kurt concluded. "Come on now! If she is there, then we're going to have to play mediators!"

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna!" Dave whined, swatting Sam's arm away. Sam rolled his eyes, tugging harder. Santana kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What the hell is your problem?" he snapped, glaring at her.<p>

"Come on, we told Brittany we'd be there." she crossed her arms. Dave sneered at her, still hurt from her comments the previous day.

"Yeah, well you seem to be able to lie pretty well." Santana spun around to face him, eyes blazing.

"Whoa!" Sam stepped in between them, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but since you, oh I don't know, _live together _you should probably figure it out."

"Santana's is a bitch. That's the problem." Dave hissed. Santana laughed icily, before going off.

"Usted imbécil! No entiendo cómo alguien puede que la fecha! Incluso Sam podría hacerlo mucho mejor!"

In Spanish.

"No habla espanol!" Dave growled at her. Santana laughed sarcastically again.

"I'll translate then! You jackass! I don't understand how anyone can date you. Even Sam could do so much better!" Dave took a threatening step forward, and Sam pressed him back.

"Santana!" Sam warned.

"Just because Brittany realized what a lying slut you were doesn't mean you can take it out on others!" Dave growled.

"Guys!" Sam begged.

"Yeah! Whatever Fag!"

And she stalked back up to her room, leaving a stunned Sam and enraged Dave behind her.

* * *

><p>"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked innocently as she noticed everyone but her was now there. Sam and Dave shared a look, before Dave broodingly away.<p>

"Something came up and she couldn't come." Sam offered. Kurt tilted his head, obviously curious, but Sam shook his head. Brittany shrugged, then clapped.

"Okay then! Let us begin!" she touched her video camera, then began speaking, "Hi. My name is Brittany S. Pierce and you're watching Fondue for Two. Any donations you make will be put into the Lord Tubbington Atkins Diet Fund for Underprivileged, Overweight Tabbies in Sudan. My guests today are McKinley's famous gay couples. Save and Klaine." she sat down in the middle of her room. "So, I'm here to discuss some important information with you guys. I-"

"And Santana too. Oh wait! That's right, Santana likes to lie and be an evil bitch all the time." Dave interrupted. Sam glared at him.

"Santana is not an evil bitch! Everyone thinks she is, but she isn't! She's just mislead!" Brittany objected, "She needs to rejoin the New Directions, so she can get another new direction!"

"Rejoin? Did she leave?" Kurt questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

"No! But she can't follow the direction she's going now!" Brittany exclaimed, "So she needs a new one!"

"It's not a new direction she needs, it's a new attitude." Dave spat.

"Dave! Come on, chill out. Santana's just stressed right now." Sam objected.

"Why are you defending her?" Dave looked offended, "Aren't you supposed to be backing me in this case? You know, not you're ex-girlfriend?" Dave snorted, "Maybe that's why I couldn't come over you're house the other night, having a rendezvous with Santana?"

"What?" Sam stood up, now looking furious, "Are you out of your mind? I love you! I would never cheat on you!"

"David, I thinks Sam is right. You should trust him." Kurt backed Sam up, knowing already where Sam was the other night. "And Brittany, what is going on with you and Santana? Blaine mentioned something about you guys breaking up!" Kurt knew now probably wasn't the best time, but in order to access the situation, he had to know now.

"She lied about what cheating was and was being really mean." Brittany frowned.

"Well, how would I know that if you suddenly got all weird and panicky! It freaked me out!"

"Santana was mean to you?"

"So the first thing you think is that I'm cheating on you! I thought you trusted me a little more than that!"

"Not to me, but she lied to me and she made me lie to Artie. She made me be mean."

"And I thought you trusted me to tell me what was going on. You didn't even give an explanation for why I couldn't come over your house!"

"Well don't worry Britt, I'm sure she'll apologize."

"Maybe I didn't want you there!"

"She did, but to me. And she refuses to apologize to Artie. So until she does that, I can't be her girlfriend."

"Well maybe I don't want you in the same room as me!"

"So Blaine was right? You did break up!"

"Fine!"

"Yeah..."

"Fine!"

"Well, as you can see, gay and lesbian teens are just a bundle of fun!" Blaine just realized that this was a live taping, stepping in front of the camera and blocking out the view of the others, if not the screaming, "Wouldn't you just love to have us at your prom? If so, sign our petition! Thanks, bye!" He turned the camera off as quickly as he could. He turned around to see Sam storming out dramatically, Brittany bursting into tears, Kurt frantically texting on his phone, and Dave punching the wall. "Well, this turned out well."

**_R & R. Not sure if you realize it yet Sinfully Sined, but your oneshot is up. Finally. I kind of forgot about it, sorry. Anyway, for anyone who's interested. Kurt, Dave, and Blaine get locked in a closet together (Harhar) and are forced to talk it out. And huh, I know I just put an Author's Note up 2 hours ago, but I got this done faster than I thought I would._**


	38. Happy Helper Kurt or Unfaithful Kurt?

**Sunday: Days Until Prom: 13**

"Kurt, Kurt, oh my god Kurt!" Kurt shut the door to his home, heading towards his navigator. He was planning to go yell at Santana, but maybe Mercedes needed him first?

"Merci? Baby? What's wrong? You sound panicked." Kurt sat down, starting his engine. He still wasn't sure which direction to go though. Santana? Mercedes? Santana? Merce...Oh my god. He had been ignoring his best friend. He had. He had no idea what this frantic phone call could be about. He didn't know what she had been doing the last few weeks. He was so busy.

"Azimio kissed me!"

Whatever he was expecting her to say, that was pretty low on his list.

"Oh my god! No way!" Kurt was so excited. He and Sam had been attempting to make this happen, but even when they turned away from it, Merzimio still was working!

"This is not a happy oh my god!"

Oh Uh.

"Why not?" Kurt frowned, "I thought you and Rashad were on the outs. This is the way to leave the relationship!"

"I know...but Rashad is a good guy! Azimio is just...an okay guy..." Mercedes sighed.

"Uh...I like Azimio better." Kurt decided to give his input.

"What? Why?"

"Well, he may not be as...refined as Rashad, but he has a certain grace about him..." Oh Hummel, be careful where you're going with this... "He cares about you a lot, obviously, and you do make him a better person." he tried to think of more to say, but Mercedes did that for him.

"He did call me beautiful...and his spontaneous and fun...sometimes..." Mercedes bit her lip. "Well, either way, he'll probably never talk to me again."

"What? Why not?"

"After he kissed me...I kind of freaked out a little bit, and ran away...in a stolen dress..."

"Whoa, okay, rewind." Kurt waited for an explanation.

"I told Azimio how I wanted to be Cinderella at prom, and he took me to his Mom's dress shop. So I was trying on dresses when he kissed me, and I kind of just bolted." Mercedes explained.

"Oh my god...Merci, what are you going to do?" Kurt asked.

"I have no idea. Have a really awkward Monday?"

"I guess. You have to talk to Rashad and Azimio. Not today, but soon."

"I know, and I will. Thanks for the talk Kurt...I just needed to get it out...and we haven't really talked in a while." Mercedes said softly.

"I know sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm just so busy with this prom thing." Kurt sighed, "We'll do dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay baby! Love you!"

"Love you too Merci!"

Kurt closed his phone, glad that one crisis was averted, and now headed to the stupid latina's house. It only took him a few minutes, and he didn't even bother to knock. He said hello to Dave, who was busily pouting at the TV screen. Kurt made a mental note to fix that relationship as soon as he reached Santana.

"Santana." he slammed the door open, very happy for the drama he was causing. She glanced up at him, to busy watching Spanish soap operas.

"Did you know that in almost all these soap operas the girl is either pregnant, or cheating, or doing something stupid? It's never the guy. Guys screw up sometimes too. They just don't know how to write that into the soap because the guy can never figure out how to fix something stupid." Santana frowned, flipping the channel to college sports.

"Well...did the guy apologize?" Kurt asked carefully, sensing somewhere that the soap opera guy wasn't just necessarily some random soap opera guy.

"I did apologize!" Santana exploded, "And fine, I admit it. I shouldn't have lied to Brittany and I'm sorry that she hurt someone she cares soooo much about! I'm just not sorry that he was hurt!"

Well, look at that, Kurt's theory was right.

"Santana, Artie isn't any competition to you anymore. He has Quinn and you have Brittany. I know that you like to play the heartless bitch, but I know you have feelings. You may not regret what you did, but Brittany doesn't expect you to. She expects you to at least feel a little guilt for indirectly hurting Artie. They're still friends. Aren't you and Puck still friends even though you were in a relationship?"

"That's different..."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"I know that I won't hurt myself. I don't know that Brittany won't hurt me or Artie won't eventually want her back." Santana pointed out. Kurt snorted.

"I saw Artie and Quinn. I don't think you need to worry about Artie wanting her back. As for the Brittany hurting you, she'd never hurt anyone, let alone you. Right now, you're the one hurting her." Kurt stood after a few moments without comment from Santana, "Think about it. Apologizing is the only thing that will fix this."

Well, half way through the day's chores then.

"David. What is going on between you and Sam?" Kurt clicked off the hockey game he was watching.

"Hey!" Dave objected, attempting to grab the remote back, but Kurt stepped away. Hand on hip, head tilted, the picture of impatience. "Sam is keeping secrets from me. And I don't like it."

"Do you trust him?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Of course." Dave sighed.

"Then he'll tell you when he's ready." Kurt handed him back the remote.

"That's it?" Dave exclaimed. "I can't just sit back and do nothing when he's not telling me something!"

"It's the only choice you have. It's not like you can spy on him or anything." Kurt snorted, heading out of the house. Now he had one more person to help today...

Unbeknownst to him, Dave watched him go, then smiled.

"Of course..."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you dragged me into this..." Blaine moaned. Dave shushed him. "Kurt would kill me if he knew I was here."<p>

"Well then, don't tell him." Dave hissed. "There has to be a reason that Sam decided to go to this seedy little motel."

"I can't believe we followed him. Oh my god. We're such stalkers. Why did I let you convince me to do this?"

"Because you felt sorry for me. Brittany, bless her, is too stupid to do this. My normal ally Satan is being a bitch. Kurt would kill me if he knew I had actually took his sarcastic comment to heart. Azimio isn't answering his phone. And I don't have anymore friends." Dave whispered.

"You know we're like...twenty feet away from the door he went into. He can't hear you." Blaine pointed out, voice it's normal tone.

"I know but-shhh!"

The door to the seedy hotel room opened and Blaine and Dave both leaned forward eagerly. And then out through the door came...

Kurt and Sam.

**_R & R. _**


	39. Explaining

**Monday: Days Until Prom: 12**

Dave screamed as he was sent tumbling off the bed. His life sucked. First, his boyfriend is cheating on him with a friend's boyfriend. Now, he was sent to the ground because someone pulled the sheets out from under him and he was woken up.

"What?" he snarled, head popping back up. Santana regarded him coolly.

"Your alarm clock didn't go off. If I didn't wake you, you would have been late." she explained. Dave grumbled, standing up and sorting through his closet. "I'm sorry." He froze. He never thought he would ever hear Santana Lopez say those two words to him.

"For what?" he asked, changing his shirt and still not looking at her.

"Everything, okay? I don't do apologizies often, okay?" Santana hissed. Dave had to smile at that.

"Okay. It's okay." She was really his first fag hag. He had to cut her some slack.

"Yeah, whatever. So, what's up with you and trouty mouth? I saw you come in last night and you looked like you would like to choke someone." Santana stated. Dave snorted.

"Oh yeah. Let me tell you about that..."

* * *

><p>Mercedes shut her locker, but just as quickly reopened it. Oh my god. He was coming towards her. Why was he approaching her? Why? Why? Why? "Hi!" she exclaimed brightly, closing her locker just as Anthony reached her.<p>

"Hey darling. I know we had our differences recently, but I just wanted to tell you that I really care about you." Anthony rubbed her arm, and Mercedes melted.

"I know." she sighed, "And I do know that we have a lot to work on, but-"

"Here." Azimio stormed by, tossing a pile of clothing at her that she just managed to catch and then continued his way down the hall, not even waiting to see if she said anything.

"Why did he have your clothes?" Anthony questioned, eyes zeroed in on the pile in her hands.

"Oh, I-"

"Did you have sex with him? And left them at his house?" Mercedes reeled backwards.

"Oh hell to naw! You did not just accuse me of that!" Anthony looked apologetic again, but this time she saw through him. For the second time, she whacked him upside the head, then shoved her clothes in her locker, and stormed away down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Puta!" Santana exclaimed to Sam as she passed him in the hallway, "It means whore!" she called over her shoulder. Sam glanced back at her, completely disoriented. He started to go after her, but Dave cut him off.<p>

"Hello Sam."

"That's a weird voice. You sound angry, but like...housewife at a late husband angry..." Sam looked warily at him.

"Well, maybe the housewife's angry that the husband's a cheater." Dave growled. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, something is wrong with this. I feel like you're not actually talking hypothetically..." Sam stated slowly.

"Oh, I'm not." Dave crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him.

Then he exploded.

"Sam! I know you're keeping secrets from me! I thought you loved me enough to be honest with me!" Dave finally burst, "I heard the rumors and now I saw you with Kurt!" Dave frowned, "I trust you, but you have to trust me!" Sam sighed.

"I do trust you Dave. I love you and only you. I wouldn't cheat on you, especially with Kurt. Not with any boy or girl." Sam attempted to sooth him.

"Then why did we see you at the hotel with Kurt?" Dave asked, lowering his voice from the shouting it had just been.

"I don't-" Sam took a deep breath, cutting himself off. "My Dad lost his job and that's where I live now. Quinn was also at the hotel, but only because she goes to church with me and it was hard to hide, so she watches Stacy and Stevie for me. We had to sell everything, including my clothes and Kurt found out that I had a problem and he gives me some his old clothes when I need him." Sam finished his speech with a shrug, "It's why I've been canceling out dates, to work, and why you can't come back to my house, the hotel. I know I should have told you, but I was embarrassed."

"It's okay." Dave threaded their fingers together, a silent apology, which Sam accepted with a squeeze of his fingers. "I understand, but Sammy, you know if you had told me," he looked down, "anyone in the glee club," he added, "Anyone of us would have helped, especially me." Sam laughed dryly.

"How you? You have no money and you live with Santana. What would you do?" Sam felt bad when he saw the wounded look Dave gave him, but it was true.

"I would have supported you emotionally. Hell! I would have picked up a job to help out!" Dave crossed his arms, anger growing again.

* * *

><p>"Coach, I know that you believe that children should deal with jerks on their own, but this guy..." Quinn fidgeted under Sue Sylvester's glare. "Shelton not only acted homophobically towards Dave and Sam in the locker room, but he harrassed Artie and I also. He needs to be gone." Quinn managed to keep any sort of begging quality out of her voice, knowing it would just be seen as weakness here. Sue tilted her head, flipping through a clipboard she held before nodding.<p>

"He is on my 'To Hell' list." Sue shared. Quinn's eyes widened as she sensed opportunity.

"He could be an example. Show your true power! Scare the entire student body into compliance to your rules even more! Then he can go to Figgins and be expelled!" Quinn knew her desperation was showing, but she hoped the ego strokes would distract. Sue's eyes glinted dangerously as she stood and Quinn gulped, but nervously smiled.

* * *

><p>"Your parents will be here soon Mr. Shelton." Figgins tapped his fingers across his desk impatiently. Sue, Quinn, Artie, Dave, and Sam were all stuffed in his tiny office now. Parents of them had not been called because nothing could be put against them.<p>

Shelton shifted uneasily at the mention of his parents. He glared at a sign on the wall, arms crossed and pouting like a five year old. The door opeed at two women walked in.

"Hello. We're Kyle's moms." The taller one greeted, "I'm Alexia, and this is my wife Sarah." she gestured to the other woman.

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. <em>**


	40. Insecurity

"Moms?" Quinn finally managed to choke out.

"Is that a problem?" Sarah asked pointedly. Quinn shook her head. "No, no, of course not." Quinn glanced at Shelton who was now pointedly staring out the window. His Moms sat down in the two chairs on either side of him.

"Well, that's just ironic." Sue stated. The two women looked at Sue quizzically. "Your son here is homophobic, especially to the bear cub and twink." she gestured to Sam and Dave. Both women swung to face him and he seemed to shrink in his chair.

"Kyle Andrew Shelton!" both shrieked in sync. Shelton winced.

"He also harassed this girl and her boyfriend." Figgins chipped in, "What do you want me to do about this?"

"Oh, you don't have to do anything. Kyle is in big trouble." Alexis was still glaring at Shelton as she said this. The one had put her head in her hands.

"But he can't stay here!" Quinn burst out. She suddenly knew exactly how Kurt had felt all those months ago.

"I'm terrified of seeing him in the hall when I'm alone!" Quinn's eyes prickles at the thought of the last time he caught her alone.

"I know, I know." Sarah sighed, "We'll take him out and transfer him to a different school."

"We're so sorry on his behalf...to all of you." she glanced at Shelton before continuing, "I especially thought we taught him to be more respectful to women."

"Because you would know all about women." Shelton muttered under his breath. The women, obviously used to his comments, didn't react.

"Goodbye." they nearly dragged him out.

And that was the end of one problem.

* * *

><p>"Jesse?" Rachel asked in confusion as she escaped from school for this day, "What are you doing here?" He leaned casually against the outside wall.<p>

"I missed you." Jesse said simply. Rachel's heart almost melted.

"Jesse, that's sweet, but you know I said that we can't have a romantic relationship." she sighed. Jesse looked at her, smirking slightly.

"And I can't miss my friends?" he asked innocently. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You can, but not too much." she frowned, "I really can't trust you after what you did to us last year. You were never fully committed in our relationship." Rachel explained. Jesse raised ane eyebrow, getting off the wall and keeping pace with her.

"I wasn't the only one not completely invested in _OUR_ relationship." Jesse stressed. Rachel glanced at him.

"Why did you say it like that?" Rachel asked, annoyed not only at the accusation, but the way he said _OUR RELATIONSHIP_.

"Because you were certainly invested to another relationship, if not ours." Jesse cut her off before she could interrupt him, "You know with the gentle giant? The dumb one?" Rachel glared at him.

"I would never use you like that!" she objected, "I cared a lot about you!"

"But you loved him. But you _love_ him." Jesse fired back. "I cared about you too. So much that even though I knew given the chance, and if your conscience would allow you, I would have been gone the moment Finn wanted you." Jesse laughed bitterly. Rachel looked away.

"That's not true Jesse." she stated softly. Jesse glanced at her. "Then why can't you look at me?" Rachel spun around to face him, but he held up a hand before she could speak. "It's okay. I didn't come here to accuse you of anything. I came to spend time with my _FRIEND_." Rachel winced at the way he said it.

"Okay." she decided to (for once) drop this argument for both their sakes.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally slammed his textbook down after Blaine fidgeted for the umpteenth time this hour. "What is wrong Blaine?" he snapped. Blaine winced.<p>

"Are you cheating on me?" he blurted before he could stop himself. Insecurity made you do things like that.

"What?" Kurt would probably be mad at what he was implying if he wasn't so shocked. Blaine groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"Dave managed to convince me to come with him to see what Sam was hiding and we saw you outside the hotel with him." he admitted after a few seconds. Kurt gasped, then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay." Kurt took a deep breath, "I need you to trust me on this, because it's not my place to tell you why I was there, but I can promise you that I'm not cheating on you now nor will I ever." Kurt swore. Blaine smiled weakly, grabbing his hand.

"I trust you. I do." Blaine promised, "It's just my insecurities coming back." Kurt smiled, taking his face in the palms of his hands.

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise." Kurt whispered, placing a ghost of a kiss on both cheeks before pressing their lips solidly together.

"I love you." Blaine breathed as they broke for air. Kurt hummed before reconnecting their lips again. Blaine's insecurities couldn't help but pick up on the fact that Kurt didn't say it back like he used to.

**__**R & R. More St. Berry is coming! Be warned! Will they manage to get the 10,000 signatures? Well they don't seem to be trying very hard anymore...**__**


	41. Reunite

**Tuesday: Days Until Prom: 11**

"Okay Wheels. We have a problem." Santana stopped in front of Artie, placing a hand on either side of him so that he was virtually locked in. Artie swallowed nervously.

"Yes?"

"Britt won't speak to me unless I apologize to you." Santana snorted, "Now we both know that I ain't sorry, but she doesn't." Santana cleared her throat, putting on a show smile that would have Rachel jealous, "I'm sorry that I made Brittany hurt you Artie."

She walked around him and started to sashay away, but Artie sighed. "Santana, that won't work." He knew he was putting his neck out on the line here, but she had to actually prove she cared about Brittany. Santana spun around, glaring at him.

"Good God! Everyone doesn't seem to understand that I'm not sorry for getting her to be with me instead of you! The only thing I'm sorry for is tricking her! I'm not sorry that you were a casuality in my fight for her! Screw you! You were the competition!" Santana finally exploded. Every single person was so insistent that she be remorseful. Artie nodded, contemplating.

"See, you care about Brittany, but Brittany cares about everybody...in different ways," he added quickly when he saw the murderous look Santana was sending his way. "I do believe that this is going to be a big problem for you two. Someone has to explain to her, whether it be you or one of her friends, that if you two want the relationship to work, you'll have to agree to disagree on this one case." Santana nodded slowly, then smirked.

"I know just who can do that." she decided, "Wheels, where's your new fuck buddy?"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked up to Brittany, who was staring at her locker in confusion. "Brittany?" she asked gently. She looked up, instantly brightening.<p>

"Oh! Hey Quinn!" she glanced back at her locker, "Santana usually opens my locker for me...but she's not around right now, and I can't remember the code..." Quinn leaned over, years of being Brittany's friend coming in to use as she recalled the numbers and opened her locker for her.

"There you go." Quinn nodded. Brittany nodded.

"Thanks Quinny!"

"I'm here to talk to you about something." Quinn stated seriously.

"Talk away!" Brittany hummed. Quinn nodded.

"Britt, I need you to pay close attention, this is important." Quinn waited until she knew that she had all of her attention, "It's about you and Santana. You two are very different people. You think in very different ways. Now, I heard about the fight you guys had. You see Brittany, Santana doesn't see it the way you do..." Quinn attempted to think of a way to dumb the words down a bit for her, but that had always been Santana's forte.

"Like how Lord Tubbington can only see in black and white, but I see in rainbow?" Brittany supplied her own version. Quinn nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes! Santana doesn't see anything wrong with what she did, because she got you as a result of it, even if she ended up hurting Artie. But Artie is happy now, so it's really all in the past. You can forgive Santana." Quinn stated gently. Brittany nodded slowly.

"But what if she does something like it again?" Quinn cursed in her mind. Brittany always knew how to ask the smart questions at inopportune moments.

"Well, I think Santana knows now that you didn't like that, so she'll be careful to make sure not to do anything like it again in the future." Quinn figured this was true since Santana was nearly pulling her hair out to find a way to get Brittany to date her again.

"Okay then!" Brittany nodded, "I'll forgive Sanny!" she spotted the Latina walking down the hall in their direction and brightened. "SANNY!" She proceeded to throw herself into the girl's arms to create a very happy Santana. Quinn shook her head, smiling slightly, and relocking Brittany's locker.

* * *

><p>"Oh Jesse! We had forgotten how funny you were!"<p>

Rachel froze. Just as she was about to walk into her door singing her typical 'I'm Home' to her Fathers, she heard their laughter and his name. She crept carefully to the living room.

"Dad? Daddy?" she called tentativley, and was met with three sets of eyes.

"Rachel! Why didn't you tell us Jesse was back in town?" her Dad asked joyously. Rachel shook her head, eyeing Jesse curiously. He simply smirked in return.

"Come join our conversation Rachel!" Jesse patted the seat next to him and Rachel warily sat next to him.

"What are you doing here? What's your purpose?" Rachel whisper-yelled into his ear. Jesse glanced at her, show face clearly on as he raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about. Your Fathers are entertaining. They are adults who actually keep up with the modern generation of Broadway while still knowing all past classics." Jesse explained. Rachel glanced at him skeptically.

"So this has nothing to do with the fact that anyone I seriously date must get written approval by both my Fathers?" she questioned. Jesse shook his head, smiling innocently. Rachel huffed, crossing her arms and ignoring him the best she could for the rest of the conversation.

* * *

><p>"I mean, am I being stupid?" Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't help but feel I'm being stupid." he paced slowly.<p>

"That would be because you are." Santana nodded, picking at her nails boredly. "Kurt is so gaga lala in love with you it's sickening sometimes. I mean, you're basically an android of perfection." Dave rolled his eyes at her.

"Look, if this is about the hotel the other day, don't worry about it. Sam explained to me what was going on." Dave assured him.

"What?" Blaine asked curiously, and Santana even looked up. Dave shook his head.

"He'll tell you when he's ready. I'm just here to support him until that time comes." Dave crossed his arms over his chest. Santana snorted.

"Jesus, is he a drug addict or something?" she mocked Dave's voice, "We will make sure poor Samuel gets through this troubling time period of his life with rehabilitation and support." Dave glared at her, but Blaine shook his head.

"We're getting off topic!" he snapped. Dave turned his attention back to Blaine's crisis.

"I told you that there is nothing to worry about with the hotel." Dave sounded exasperated.

"It's not just that...he's just detatched recently..." Blaine sighed, "Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"Okay, if you say you're just being stupid one more time, I'll have to write it on your forehead." Santana snapped, standing up from where she was lounging across her living room couch. "Listen, he's probably just worried about the prom thing. He's always wanted his dream prom, but now it's all going down the toliet." Blaine blinked.

"Of course!" he nearly hit himself in the head, "That has to be it! We've slacked in our efforts, and just the other day he was worried about not getting the rest of the signatures!" Blaine bolted out the door, probably in a renewed effort to get signatures. Santana rounded on Dave.

"Now, about prom...we still have a lot of King and Queen campaigning to do." Santana smirked viscously and Dave groaned.


	42. Back to the Real Problem

**Wednesday: Days Until Prom: 11**

"Rachel, before you head to school..." Leroy pulled his daughter over to the table, where multiple sheets of paper were laid out.

"We were going to show you last night, but Jesse distracted us." Hiram explained. She glanced down, eyes widening as she read what was on the sheets.

_With Love from the Pennsylvania PFLAG divisions_

_From Columbus, Ohio PFLAG to Lima, Ohio GLPL_

_West Virgina PFLAG organizations give thier signatures_

_PFLAG of Kentucky gives good luck_

And it went on.

"Signatures." Rachel choked up a little bit, nearly coughing the words.

"Want to know how many?" Leroy asked warmly. Rachel nodded.

"7,572."

* * *

><p>"You're going to love me." Rachel held the stack of papers behind her back as she danced up to Kurt and Blaine's lockers, bouncing on her tiptoes once she came to a stop. She felt energy flow through her.<p>

"Why?" Kurt asked for them both, looking at her skeptically.

"Tell me how many signatures we needed." she demanded, knowing the answer.

"7-7-7-7." Blaine answered and Kurt snorted.

"What good luck. Three sevens." he stated sarcastically. Rachel shook her head, grinning.

"Sorry Kurt. But that's wrong. We actually need only..." she mimed the noise of a drum roll, pulling the papers from behind her back, "205!" she declared. Blaine took the papers from her, laughing joyously and flipping through them.

"Rachel that's amazing!" he exclaimed, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes, and it's also Lima's population." Kurt said dryly, and sighed, "It's great that you did this for us Rachel and I'm thankful, but there is really no use now." he slipped between them and started down the hall. Blaine handed Rachel the papers back, smiling weakly at her.

"I'll go try and cheer him up." he stated, walking after him.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes to actually find Kurt, but he managed. He just didn't like what he saw.<p>

"What happened to the hope-filled Kurt Hummel I fell in love with?" Blaine questioned as he came to sit next to Kurt on the steps outside the cafeteria, ironically the same place they had confronted still in the closet Karofsky all those months ago. He knew they were technically skipping class, but none of the teachers here really cared, so it didn't matter.

"He's still hopeful," Kurt assured him, "Just not about prom anymore. Just about the future. A future were gay kids can go to school dances without resistance and without fear of being bullied or humiliated." Blaine leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Sounds like a good future." Blaine agreed and Kurt hummed, "You can't get discouraged Kurt." Blaine continued softly, "You're the leader of our little rag-tag group of gay kids." he laughed lightly, but continued seriously, "It's because of you that Santana, Brittany, Dave, Sam are all out and proud. They look up to you." Kurt snorted.

"Why? Because I was the first one to come out?" he asked. Blaine pulled away slightly, shaking his head.

"No, because you're strong, amazing, and so proud. You've known who you are and who you wanted to be since you were five. It's amazing. You're amazing." Blaine stood, pulling him to his feet and keeping a strong hold on his hands, "Seven months ago, a horrible, horrible spy appeared at Dalton Academy to watch the Warblers. I met this spy, and felt a connection with him. I didn't know it at the time, but he helped me see it when he sang the most beautiful rendition of Blackbird in the entire world. I loved him. I loved his looks, his wit, his fashion sense," Blaine tugged on the scarf Kurt was holding, "and I loved how he made me feel. Not just loved and in love, but proud and unafraid. He made me realize that I shouldn't put up a mask just so nobody is offended by who I am." Blaine held Kurt's face in the palm of his hand, eyes soft, "Kurt Hummel, if you give up on this, then you would be turning your back on who you truly are: a stubborn, proud, unafraid, gay teenager and I'm not about to let that happen." He leaned over and kissed him lightly. Kurt smiled.

"You should be a motivational speaker." Kurt laughed, and Blaine was glad to see the same fire he saw nineteen days ago, when this all started, burning in his eyes again.

"No. It's only you that I know well enough to motivate." he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, leading him away, "Now come on, we've already missed half a class period."

* * *

><p>"Can I confide in you?" Rachel asked Jesse, appearing beside him in the music store. <em>Their <em>music store. He glanced up at her and nodded easily.

"Why would you ever think you couldn't?" he questioned rhetorically, turning towards her, attention captured. She simply shook her head, glancing around and pulling him away. He followed her down the street to a coffee shop. After they both had their drink of choice and sat primly across the table from one another, she spoke.

"Today was a bittersweet day. It has come to my attention that Kurt has be demotivated and hopelessness has taken over his drive to go to prom. Now, on the sweet side of bittersweet, my fathers have taken this prom thing as a call to action, and with their help, we only need 205 signatures left before all the homosexual teenagers can come to prom. I explained to you about the 10,000 signatures right?" she checked and Jesse nodded, she sighed, "I just don't know what else we can do. It took nearly three weeks for my Dads to send the requests for signatures out to the surrounding states, but we have little over a week to get enough..."

"Well, it's just a matter of finding people who have yet to sign." Jesse pointed out and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, but the people who have yet to sign, are clearly homophobic." Rachel stated. Jesse raised an eyebrow, lips curling into a smirk.

"I have yet to sign." he pointed out and Rachel squeaked.

"I'm sorry! I forgot about you!" she brightened, "But wait! This means 204 signatures!" she cheered and Jesse laughed, gladly throwing ideas back and forth between them for the next few hours.

Bet Goliath the Teenage Giant couldn't do that.

* * *

><p>Mercedes knew she had to tell Anthony today about the kiss. She had procrastinated long enough, and avoided Anthony long enough. He did deserve an explanation though.<p>

So, she waited until she knew he was the last one in the locker room after football practice and when she went in the room, she had to wait until he was off the phone and didn't have his back turned to her to talk.

"I have no freaking clue Shelton!" Mercedes' brow furrowed. Shelton? As in the jackass tormentor? "I tried doing what you suggested and getting close to the whale of a fag hag Hummel has, but god she's so high maintenance! Plus Adams wants her for some reason, poor idiot. Obviously we'll see if they have enough signatures next week, if they show up to prom or not." Mercedes stepped up behind him, crossing her arms. "Listen Shelton, the fags will not be able to ruin prom for everyone. They need 10,000 signatures, and people are smart, they know better. Besides, what's it matter to you anyway, you don't get to go to prom." She had never heard the cold, taunting tone Anthony was using and it freaked her out, "Yeah, yeah...Oh no, dating this Jones chick is even worse than you can imagine. Every time I kiss her I want to barf. Plus, I have to deal with Azimio's angry looks and pouting all the time. Stupid, right?" Anthony finally turned around, Mercedes with tears now in her eyes, but arms still crossed behind him. His own eyes widened. "I have to go." he hissed, closing his phone, "Hi Merci...baby, I-"

She didn't even slap him this time.

She punched him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R<em>_ & R. By the way, check out my new fic, A New Direction. It's based off the NY spin-off rumors and has Klaine, Finchel, St. Berry, and Brittana in it! And Ronchel, Rark, and Ruttiany in it, but you'll have to read it to figure out what those pairings are..._**


	43. Did it

**Thursday: Days Until Prom: 9**

"Thank you so much!" Rachel threw her arms around Jesse's neck. "The PFLAG sent us around 7,500, but we needed a few hundred more! I can't believe you managed this!" Rachel squealed, pulling away from him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! How did you get these?" she bounced on the tips of her toes. Jesse laughed.

They had gotten 10, 000 signatures in less than a month and with a week to spare. They did it. True that about 9,000 of them came from out of state (Leroy and Hiram Berry campaigned brutally at PFLAG meetings to get them sent out) they still managed to get a thousand in small town homophobic Ohio. They did it. THEY DID IT. _**THEY DID IT!**_

"Well, you'd be surprised how many people are willing to do things for a four time National champion, and I did it for you." Jesse explained. "I knew how much this meant to you. You love Kurt, Blaine, and the others. I just want you to be happy."

Rachel Berry decided that sharing the good news could wait. Because Jesse St. James had finally done the good deed to make up for the bad deed and she needed to reward him for it.

She once again threw her arms around his neck, but this time it wasn't just a hug he got. He got a full-on lip lock.

* * *

><p>Apologies. Apologies. Apologies. Rashad just didn't seem to understand there was nothing he could do to take back what he said and insure Mercedes hadn't heard it. He had not only insulted her, but he was trying to figure out a way to sabatoge her friend. She was done with him. FOR-EV-AH!<p>

"I heard from a little birdy that Rashad is the jackass I knew he always was."

Mercedes glanced up at Azimio as he appeared next to her. He released a heavy breath as he dropped down on the bench next to her.

"The little birdy has the name Kurt right?" Mercedes asked with a snort. She knew what Kurt wanted to happen with this little set up.

"No actually. A little birdy named Sam." At Mercedes' surprised look, he elaborated, "It was a dual effort. Dave told me the plan."

"Continue." She prompted. Azimio chuckled.

"Kurt and Sam apparently sensed something when we first met. They decided we needed to get together. So, they pushed us together in the hopes that we'd develop feelings for each other." Azimio nodded, "It worked on one end."

Mercedes glanced up at him sharply, and he smiled sadly, shrugging.

"Mercedes, I think you give a pretty clear message about your feelings when you run away as fast as you possibly can after I kiss you." Azimio pointed out. Mercedes shook her head.

"No, no! I just freaked out a little bit. It doesn't mean that I don't...that I didn't think…that I…that…" Mercedes trailed off slowly as Azimio leaned forward slightly. They stared at each other for a moment. Azimio wasn't about to move unless she did.

And she did.

Mercedes slowly moved forward, pressing her lips against his gently. He leaned up, slipping his hand into her hair. She melted against him.

Kissing Anthony never felt like this.

* * *

><p>"I say we let Figgy get a false sense of accomplishment, then tomorrow, reveal our 10,000 signatures and end his plans to keep us out of prom." Santana decided for the group, collecting the signature papers. She flipped through them, smirk widening as she went.<p>

"It would be wise to confront Figgins after school hours anyway." Will agreed, "Now who will go?" he glanced to the parents, but Kurt shook his head.

"No. This is our fight. It has been since the beginning." he gestured to himself and the other teenagers. "We'll go."

"Not all of us." Sam disagreed, "We don't want to crowd him." Kurt nodded.

"Okay then. Myself, Santana, and David." he decided. Sam shook his head.

"Hey! I want to go!" he objected. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Blaine, Brittany, you two don't go though." Blaine nodded his assent and Brittany shrugged.

So it was decided.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R. So, two major couples got together now. St. Berry and Mercimio. What do you think about that? Well, I wouldn't know since my review count is topping at about 5. I am very greatful for everyone who reviews, it's just looking at the number of people who currently have this story on story alert makes me sad. So. I had drastic measures, but the story doesn't continue until I get ten reviews. Here, I'll even make it easy for you, choose one to tell me how I did:<em>**

**_Horrible..._**

**_D:_**

**_D}: _**

**_): _**

**_)}: _**

**_l: _**

**_Eh._**

**_(: _**

**_(}: _**

**_:D _**

**_:{D_**

**_AH-MAY-ZING!_**


	44. A Twist

**Friday: Days Until Prom: 8**

Dave was very unhappy.

"This is the day. We march in to Fig Newton's office and offer him up his supposedly impossible request! Él será aplastado! Al infierno con el diablo se va a quedar!" Santana clapped her hands together, laughing evilly which made him think that the Spanish was not very flattering to Figgins. But he really didn't care about that right now. Dave groaned, rolling over in his bed and ignoring her since it was still four in the morning.

Damn Cheerio schedule.

* * *

><p>"And then Figgins is going to be eating humble pie!" Kurt laughed, sounding slightly evil himself. Burt eyed him warily over the morning paper.<p>

"I'm just as happy as you are about this, but you're kind of creeping me out...I think you've been spending too much time with that Lopez girl..." Burt sipped his coffee as Kurt shrugged, nearly skipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy for you Blaine! You deserve this." his Grandmother smiled warmly at him, fixing his slightly crooked bow tie.<p>

"And Kurt! Kurt deserves this too!" Blaine nearly preened under her attention, and Helen chuckled.

"Yes dear, a perfect Prom is what you both deserve." she placated him, kissing him on the forehead before he headed off to school.

* * *

><p>They met outside of the principal's office, and smiled at each other, before proudly stalking in together, ignoring his secretary. They had been waiting the entire school day to do this.<p>

"We got it. We got 10,000 signatures. We get to go to prom!" Kurt smirked triumphantly, nearly throwing the stack of papers onto Figgin's desk. The principal skimmed it over with wide eyes. Then, he grabbed something from under his desk. It took them all a second to realize what is was.

"No!" Santana snarled, and Dave lunged forward. Sam and Kurt just watched, stunned.

Figgins slipped the papers into the shredder, and there was nothing they could do about it. Santana dove towards him, but Sam stopped her. Figgins looked up to them, almost regretful.

"I'm sorry. The school board mandates I do not let you go to prom. When I offered the 10,000 signature offer, I didn't believe you would try, or even if you did, that you would give up once you wouldn't be able to get that amount." Figgins said.

"You knew this entire time?" Kurt hissed, stepping over Dave, who was on his knees, just staring at the shredder. "We didn't even have to do all this!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I am sorry! But there is nothing I can do." Figgins shrugged. "You have to leave now."

Sam tugged Santana away, hand thrown over the cursing Latina's mouth. Kurt forced Dave out, not before throwing a dirty look over his shoulder at Figgins.

Now what?

* * *

><p>"Who really needs prom anyway?" Santana snorted, pacing as Brittany picked at the couch pillow, "It's just some stupid excuse to get dressed up and take the v-card of your date!" she declared. Her pacing slowed slightly, "I mean, and yeah, I was gonna be prom queen and finally rule the school like I deserved...but whatever." Santana crossed her arms, staring stonily at the wall.<p>

"It's just a stupid crown. You can buy one at the store for a dollar." Brittany piped in quietly. Santana glanced at her, eyes softening.

"Yeah..." Santana sat down next to her, "I'm glad I didn't let you come and confront Figface with us..." she mumbled.

"I know...I'm okay...and so are you." Brittany smiled softly up at her, leaning her head against Santana's shoulder, sighing softly.

* * *

><p>"It's already been amazing. We've come out, Santana and Brittany have come out." Sam stated, lying next to Dave on the bed. "We've made a difference and that's all I really wanted to do."<p>

"Yeah, and Kurt never had a chance to take us tux shopping, so that's a plus." Dave stated dryly, and he and Sam laughed, bumping fists.

They were still dudes after all.

* * *

><p>Blaine stabbed violently at his food, gaining the attention of his Grandmother.<p>

"What's going on sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Nothing." Blaine mumbled.

"Honey, please talk to me?" she begged. Blaine stood, almost knocking his plate off the table.

"Do you really care? No one else in this stupid family does!" he questioned rhetorically, and then continued before anyone could say anything, "Tell Dad he doesn't worry about his stupid campaign, the school board declared that my boyfriend and I couldn't go to prom together, so all the protesting and all the publicity are done." Blaine dropped his napkin on the table, before stalking out of the room.

Helen watched him go sadly, before putting her own napkin down on the table and picking up her phone.

* * *

><p>"Well, what happened?" Carole hopped around happily as Kurt arrived home.<p>

"Figgins put the signatures through the shredder, said he couldn't do anything because the school board ruled, not him." Kurt stated drearily.

"What?" Burt snapped, "That son of a bitch!"

"We'll fight the school board then!" Carole butt in.

"Carole, prom is in a week." Kurt stated, pushing pass them and heading to his room, but not before throwing in this final sentiment, "It's **_over._**"

_**R & R. Wow, you guys really took my call to action last chapter. Do it again or they will NEVER EVER go to prom! Le gasp! Can she do that? Yes, yes I can. For I am the almighty writer!**_

_**...**_

_**You know what...maybe take it easy on the reviews...I think my egotistical evil side is taking over.**_


	45. Aftermath

**Saturday: Days Until Prom: 7**

"I just cannot believe that this would happen to them. After all the hard work they put in to this, a school board will rip their dreams away!" Rachel waved a french fry around in the air during her impassioned speech. Jesse raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure they're upset that they don't get to prom, but the whole ripping away their dreams thing may be a little much." Jesse stated. Rachel shook her head vehemently.

"No, no, no, no. Prom is the only reason eighty-seven percent of students go to high school. I've researched and Prom boosts school spirit, morale, friendships, and romantic relationship growth. They are missing out and it is completely and totally unfair and unjust. My Dads and I will be speaking to the school board about this and we will be speaking to PFLAG, and-"

"And every other corporation in the world." Jesse cut her off, "But Rachel, don't you think that this is their battle to fight now? You've done your part." Rachel looked at him, aghast.

"No! They're my friends!" she objected. Jesse nodded, and opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted.

"Hey. What's up? You guys on a date?" Finn appeared almost out of thin air. Rachel glanced up at him, grinning.

"Finn! Perhaps you can help me! Jesse and I are debating what my involvement in the prom problem should be now that the school board declined the 10,000 signatures." Rachel glanced up to him expectantly. Finn glanced at Jesse, obviously annoyed with his presence, but made himself at home, sliding into the booth next to Rachel.

"I think you should be allowed to do whatever you'd like." Finn stated confidently, still not looking at Rachel, but glaring at Jesse. "You can_ choose_ whoever and whatever you want." Jesse tilted his head, cutting whatever Rachel was about to say off.

"Yes. That is true. Not that this has anything to do with the current conversation flow, but I must catch up with you Finn. How are you and Quinn doing as a couple?" Jesse questioned, already knowing what had been going on.

"They broke up." Rachel chimed in. Jesse sighed, pressing a hand to his heart.

"A shame. I thought you two made a lovely couple. Why is it again that you broke up?" Jesse asked, again already knowing the answer. Finn ground his teeth together, while Rachel answered for him again.

"She thought that he could use some time to work on himself before getting in a relationship again and I personally could not agree more!" Rachel stated enthusiastically. Jesse smirked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" his smirk turned to a mocking smile for Finn.

"Actually, I have been working on myself for a while, and I think I'm ready to date again." he finally chimed in. "Now I guess I just need to find the right girl to date, huh Jesse?" Jesse narrowed his eyes, but nodded sharply.

"Good luck Finn." He left the unspoken 'you'll need it' out for Rachel's sake.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about prom?" Mercedes asked, as Azimio traced patterns in her arm.<p>

"I think it's what every teenage girl dreamed about since she learned it was real in sixth grade." Azimio snorted, "And what every teenage boy dreaded since he learned it was real in sixth grade." Mercedes rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her.

"I mean, what do you think about prom without Kurt and Blaine? And Dave?" Azimio's nose crinkled in disgust.

"Yeah, that's uncool. I can't believe that all the shitload of work we put in was for nothing." Mercedes glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you do to help get signatures?" Mercedes questioned skeptically. Azimio shook his head.

"Well, I signed, and I got my Mama and little sister to sign, and I bullied some nerds into signing." Azimio listed.

"Az!" Mercedes objected. Azimio chuckled.

"Chill, chill, the nerds were cool with it. They wanted to sign, so I didn't have to do any bullying shit. Besides, remember? Santana took Dave's balls and made him wear the red hat and turn all anti-bully?" Azimio chuckled at his reminder, while Mercedes sighed and shook her head.

"Anyway, I was thinking...and I hope you won't be mad, but I really don't want to abandon my boo Kurt. If he doesn't get to go to prom, then I don't want to go without him." Mercedes waited, for the inevitable explosion, but it never came, because Azimio was too busy laughing.

"Babe, what the hell?" he finally managed, "I'm not a chick! You telling me I don't have to get dressed in a monkey suit and sweat for hours is almost as good as you putting out!" Azimio declared. Mercedes felt like smacking him upside the head for the metaphor, but refrained simply because he wasn't mad to miss prom.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Blaine greeted Burt and Carole sadly, before walking pass them and up the stairs. Burt and Carole glanced to one another and nodded.<p>

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Carole decided softly.

Blaine walked in to Kurt's room, shutting the door behind them. "Hey Kurt." he dropped down on the bed next to him. "How are you?" Kurt snorted, glancing up at him.

"I'm great Blaine!" he cheered sarcastically, "It was bad enough when I had given up hope of getting ten thousand signatures, but then to figure out it was all for naught?" he scoffed. Blaine's brow furrowed.

"Kurt, we did everything we could, but you still have to keep hoping. You never know-"

"Why are you so optimistic? And why are you trying to make me optimistic? You didn't let me give up when we were collecting signatures, and now when we don't have any viable options, you still won't let me give up? Why didn't you just let me give up?" Kurt screamed, emotions finally free. He had kept it in last night for the sake of his parents, who he knew checked in on him throughout the night, but this was Blaine and he just couldn't keep it in anymore. Luckily, it seemed to be this one angry burst.

"Because that isn't who you are!" Blaine snapped back as Kurt dissolved into tears. Kurt shook his head.

"But it would have been so much easier..." he sobbed as he leaned into Blaine, who simply wrapped his arms around him and held him silently.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R &amp; R.<em>  
><strong>


	46. A Crazy Idea

**Sunday: Days Until Prom: 6**

"What is this about?" Kurt asked tiredly, crossing his legs and sitting gently on the arm of the couch. Finn sat next to him and Carole and Burt sat across from him. Carole and Burt shared a look. "Please don't tell me you want to fight more. No prom, I've accepted it." Finn glanced to him sympathetically.

"We've decided that in light of recent events, we're going to have our own prom for you." Kurt leaned forward, brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Next Saturday, here at home, we'll being having something of a faux prom for you." Carole grinned, waiting for reactions.

"Yeah, and we'll even go away for the weekend to make it more realistic, so if anyone wants to spike the punch." Burt shrugged and Finn grinned. Kurt shook his head at both of them.

"But it won't be like a prom without decor..." Kurt stated imploringly. Carole grinned, handing him over an envelope. Kurt leafed through the money inside, eyes widening.

"The shop's been doing good recently. We figured you could use some extra cash to make this even more special." Burt explained. Kurt glanced up at him, eyes still wide.

"You are aware this is only the junior prom, not the senior prom, right?" Burt shrugged.

"You'll have free creative license! Turn the house until you're prom! That's better than some smelly gym anyway, right?" Carole winked. Kurt nodded, still a bit stunned.

"This is so cool! I can't believe this!" Finn grinned, "Dude, we can even have like...fake prom king and queen." he pointed out. Kurt nodded, already scrolling through his phone.

"Already sent a max text to ND. Santana and Britt are on the crowns." he explained boredly. "Thank you!" he glanced up long enough to hug both Carole and Burt. "This is going to be amazing!"

* * *

><p>If it wasn't Santana, it was Kurt waking him at five in the morning. At least with Santana, he wasn't immediately dragged to some fancy tux shop in Westerville. At least with Kurt, Sam got put through the same misery as him. So they were about equal in misery.<p>

"So wait Dude, explain this to me again please?"

"Don't call me dude Samuel." Kurt stated monotone, not even looking up from the various racks of suits. "And for the last time, we are going to prom, just not the one hosted by McKinley."

"One at your house?" Dave asked, yawning again.

"Cover your mouth when you yawn or you look like a bear." Kurt stated without even turning around. "And yes."

"Will your parents be home?" Sam questioned.

"Nope. But don't get any funny ideas. I already have to worry about Santana slipping alcohol in." Kurt rolled his eyes, handing Dave another suit. "Here, let's see if this one makes your shoulders look smaller."

"Well it wouldn't be like real prom if someone didn't spike the punch!" Dave whined, "Plus, alcohol is probably the only way I'll make it through this night with stupid penguin suits."

"You underestimate the power of my hearing David. Go get changed and no more comments on the suit."

Kurt turned and have him the evil eye, causing Dave to rush in the dressing room and Sam to cringe in sympathy.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt, which one looks better on me? The red one or the blue one?" Santana held up both prom queen crowns. Brittany tilted her head.<p>

"Which one matches you dress?" she asked. Santana brightened.

"Good one Britt!" she placed the blue crown down. "Hopefully Fabray isn't wearing red too. She can't pull it off and even if she could, she won't be getting my crown. I plan on playing the sympathy, 'I'm a Lesbian and got kicked out of prom' card to get the gleeks votes!" Santana nodded smugly. Brittany tilted her head.

"Then why not have two prom queens? Or two prom kings? Aren't we doing the gay prom?" Brittany asked. Santana tilted her head, obviously thinking about it, but then she shook her head.

"Nah, let's just keep it the traditional King and Queen. This way it gives Fabray hope, only to be crushed when we win."

* * *

><p>"Hey Artie, did you get Kurt's text?" Quinn asked from where she was lounging across his bed, studying. Artie glanced up from his phone.<p>

"Oh yeah. The Hudmels party one? I got that awhile ago." he agreed, looking back down. Quinn shifted slightly.

"What do you think of it?" she asked carefully. Artie actually looked up to her this time. He put his phone away.

"I don't know. It seems like a cool idea, but it still isn't real prom..." he said carefully. Quinn hummed in agreement, fiddling with her book.

"It doesn't make you a bad person if you want to go to McKinley's prom and not Kurt's." Artie interpreted. Quinn looked to him sharply.

"Why? Do you really want to go to McKinley's prom?" she questioned anxiously. Then Artie got it. McKinley reminded her of bad things, plus she wasn't going to get a prom queen crown, so what was the point? He relaxed.

"Let's see," Artie pretended to weigh something in his hands, "Dressed up school gym or party at the Hudmels?" he glanced imploringly at Quinn, causing her to laugh.

"Okay, okay, we can go to the Hummels faux prom." she agreed, and Artie grinned, forcing her up and into a hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Posting this from my phone, so I make no promises about the spelling. But I figured I would put it up since it has been so long since I updated. (Sorry, hehe.)**_


	47. Help

**Monday: Days Until Prom: 5**

Finn silently pumped himself up, watching Rachel put her books away in her locker that morning. He coached himself to be cool and smooth. Make her forget all about St. James. He walked confidently over in her direction.

"Rachel...I'm sure you've heard about that prom thing that Burt and Carole was hosting and I was wondering-" Finn was interrupted as someone slung an arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes, we have heard of it. We're just not certain whether we will be able to attend. Thanks for the invitation you were about to give to us though." Jesse nodded smugly as Rachel smiled up at him. He glanced briefly down at her, before tilting his head up to look happily at Finn again.

"Yes, thank you Finn! I have yet to decide whether I will be attending the faux prom or my true Junior prom." Rachel explained, leaning against Jesse slightly, "I want to support Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sam, and David, but my junior prom is my junior prom and I only get one of those. Either way, Jesse is letting me decide which we go to!" she bounced on the tip of her toes, again glancing up adoringly at him.

"Yes, because even if I don't like her decision, I still respect her right to make it." Jesse eyed Finn in a way that made him think that sentence had another meaning hidden in it, but he couldn't seem to figure out what that meaning was.

"Well Finn, I'll see you in Glee later!" Rachel disappeared down the hallway, after pecking Jesse on the lips. Jesse watched her go silently before turning back to Finn.

"You can't keep doing this. Rachel isn't a toy. Just because one moment you want her and the next you're dating someone else does not mean that she will wait, that she _deserves_ to wait," Jesse corrected himself, "...on someone like you. Face it Finn. You're lives are going in different directions. You can either accept that now or do something_ stupid_ and draw out the inevitable. Let her go. She'll be better off without you as a potential mate. Huh, even you'll be better for it too." Jesse clapped him on the shoulder once in a fake show of camaraderie before he too disappeared and Finn was left alone, more confused then ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt uncertainly stood in front of the office door, biting his worn bottom lip worriedly. He was told to go here if there were any problems and she had seemed sincere enough at the time...but who really knew with Sue Sylvester? Blaine squeezed his hand.<p>

"We should just go in." Blaine stated, shrugging. He seemed unaffected by what they were about to do and Kurt chalked it up to not being at the school long enough to know Sue Sylvester well enough.

"Yes, instead of sweating out front of my door and causing rainbow puddles to appear at your feet." Kurt stiffened as Sue appeared, squeezing between them and opening her door. "Porcelain, Eyebrows, come on in."

They warily entered the lioness' den.

"What can I do for you? Did you two finally decide to quit that atrocity you call a glee club and join a winning team like the Cheerios?" Sue plopped down in her chair. Kurt looked to Blaine for encouragement to begin, but Blaine had his eyes locked on the open journal on Sue's desk that seemed to be depicting an interesting Sparta-like rendition of Sue slaying the President and then putting his head on a stake and being declared the new queen of the world. It was like a miniature comic strip.

Kurt shook his head, taking his attention off of that and beginning since Blaine seemed unable to.

"Something happened last Friday and I think we need your help to try and fix it."

Figgins had no idea what was going to hit him.

* * *

><p>"Figgins, Miss Sylvester is here to see-"<p>

"He doesn't deserve to know what is about to hit him!"

Figgins put down his coffee, paling instantaneously at the sound of the voice coming through his intercom. He looked up through the glass doors of his office to see the raging Sue Sylvester approaching. With a slam, the door was all but kicked in.

"Well Figgins, I would love to see things from your point of view, but I cannot seem to get my head that far up my ass." Figgins balked as that was the first thing out of her mouth. He had no idea what this was about, but he had to at least attempt to defend himself.

"Sue-"

She continued as if he had not even spoken.

"Prom is one of the most important things in high school. Not for the joy it brings students, but the joy it brings me. I will be chaperoning this year's shindig and by not letting the gays go, you're limiting my pool of entertainment, how else will I find children to punish? Puckerman and Lesbian Number One are tight, so I do not foresee him coming without her, therefore not spiking my punch and therefore not letting me torture the truth out of him about the punch. If Big Lips, Small Face doesn't come-"

"Sue, I don't think you understand-"

"Did you just interrupt me?" she stared at him, "Now you have made this battle personal. More personal than taking away my joy. Some babies were dropped on their heads, but you were clearly thrown into a wall." she shook her head, "Now listen, you're going to allow them to go to prom. Remember last year when I blackmailed you? Well, right now you should be blackmailed simply by my presence." Sue sneered at him. Figgins shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Greatness doesn't have to make sense."

"Sue-" Figgins attempted to continue, but Sue interrupted yet again.

"You have until Thursday to make the decision. Or there will be grave consequences."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. "You're lives are going in different directions. You can either accept that now or do something<em> stupid<em> and draw out the inevitable." One guess as to what I was referring to in that little snippet of Jesse monologue.**_


	48. Faux

**Tuesday: Days Until Prom: 4**

Rachel stood at her locker, carefully sorting through her books and waiting for Jesse to meet her. She jumped as her locker was closed by someone, until she realized it was simply a smiling Kurt leaning against the locker next door.

"So Miss Barbara, have you gotten a prom dress yet? The theme is rainbow, since, you know it's a gay prom." Kurt laughed, "So, truly anything goes, so long as it does not have remnants of any animals sweaters...or elastic, I suppose...or heavy wool...or-"

"Kurt!" Rachel interrupted him, looking slightly upset. "I'm not sure I'm going to go...to your prom...I'm sorry." she bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. Kurt opened and closed his mouth, paused for a moment.

"Oh." he said softly after a few minutes. "I see."

"No Kurt! Please! I'm sorry! It's just-" Rachel started to explain herself, but he was quick to interrupt her.

"No, no, it's okay, really...I mean, I understand. If I had the choice to go to the...real prom I would have a tough choice too. Really Rachel, I swear it's okay. It was wrong of me to just assume things." he laughed airily. "Truly, it's fine."

"Kurt..." Rachel didn't know whether she wanted to hug him or continue to apologize, but before she could decide, he continued.

"Well, um, either way, please if you haven't decided on a dress, give me a call and I'll help you out." he forced himself to laugh again, "After all, you need all the fashion help you can get...well, see you in glee." Then he spun around and slipped into the hallway mass before Rachel could stop him. She contemplated going after him for a moment, but a pair of arms slipped around her waist.

"Hi." she greeted Jesse softly, as he kissed her cheek.

"Hello. If you'd like, I'll sneak away from helping Mr. Schue today to make a list of pros and cons for your prom choice." he greeted her back. Her eyes widened, spinning around in his arms.

"So you heard all that? What do you think I should do?" she questioned eagerly, but Jesse simply chuckled, shaking his head.

"I think you should go to the prom you want to go to." he answered, which helped her none. "After all, it's not my prom." Rachel's nose crinkled slightly.

"How was your prom? Do you think it was better, than, say, oh I don't know, hanging out with your friends for a night of dancing?" she asked, rather unsubtle. He smiled slightly.

"I didn't go to either of my proms, Junior or Senior." he informed her. She gasped, looking stunned and affronted.

"Are you joking? Why not!" Jesse shrugged, before leaning down and kissing her on the nose.

"I guess I just never had the right girl to take." he said sweetly, causing Rachel to roll her eyes, but giggle none the less.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Kurt! That's beautiful!" Mercedes tugged on the kilt section of his prom gear, eyes wide and mouth open in awe. "You made this?" she moved her eyes to Kurt, who shrugged bashfully.<p>

"Thank you." he sighed, plopping gently on his bed. Mercedes raised an eyebrow, looking him over critically.

"Okay. What's wrong boo? You made an amazing prom outfit. You should be glowing with pride!" Mercedes laid down next to him, "Talk to me baby." Kurt sighed again.

"You said it wrong. What you meant to say is that I made an amazing _faux prom _outfit." he explained. Mercedes nodded slowly, starting to realize exactly what the problem was.

"You don't want to have the faux prom?" Mercedes questioned, confused. Kurt laughed dryly.

"I'm very happy to have this faux prom. It's just that though, it's the _faux _prom, the _fake _prom. If given the opportunity to go to the real prom, then I wouldn't give it a second thought. That's why I hold nothing against Rachel for being conflicted. My whole life I'm going to be ostracized and looked at oddly because of my sexual orientation...why can't just enjoy a normal teenage dream for once?" Kurt's face crumbled but he refused to cry. "Rachel gets to go to prom! Finn does! You do!" he exclaimed angrily. Mercedes' eyes blazed.

"Nuh uh. Not true! I don't get to go to prom! That's not true! My best friend isn't going! So it's not going to be prom. Prom is a time you spend with your friends. If my best friend isn't there, then neither am I!" she declared passionately...then a bit more quietly, "Plus Azimio doesn't want to go either, so I guess I let him think he's winning something when we don't go."

Kurt burst into laughter, and her mission was accomplished.

_**R & R. I know, I know, I'm sorry. I wait nearly a month, and this is the update you get? Sorry...I can't even make a promise that next chapter will be better. But trouble is a stewing, don't you think? Rachel?**_


	49. Pros & Cons

**Wednesday: Days Until Prom: 3**

"I honestly do not know what to do! Everyone else in the glee club is going to the Hummel's prom, and they are all my friends, but...it's prom!" Rachel whined. Leroy and Hiram sat across from her at the breakfast table. Leroy nodded sympathetically, but Hiram frowned.

"But do you really want to go to the prom without any of your friends?" Hiram asked imploringly. Leroy shot him an annoyed glance.

"_Hiram! _It's not your choice! It's her's!" Leroy hissed. Rachel frowned.

"Daddy Leroy, it's okay! I want your opinions." Rachel assured them. Leroy sighed, but nodded.

"Sweetheart, this is your high school dream, not ours. You need to make this decision by yourself." Leroy frowned at her.

"You're my parents!" she whined, "You're supposed to make important decisions for me!" she whined. Leroy chuckled, while Hiram looked at the table.

"There is always senior prom." Hiram offered quietly, and Leroy glared at him again. Rachel nodded, but was still frowning.

"Who is to say the same thing won't happen next year Daddy Hiram?" Rachel questioned, "In all likelihood, it will!" she stated. "And then I won't get to go to either prom!" she gasped, eyes widening with shock.

"Sweetheart, you can go. To both proms, junior and senior, if you'd like." Leroy pointed out.

"Without your friends." Hiram added in. Leroy shook his head.

"Excuse us for a second sweetie." he said sweetly, before dragging Hiram out of the room. Rachel nodded distractedly, in a completley different world. Then she brightened.

"I need a list! List! List! List!" she chanted, running around the kitchen and collecting paper and a pen. On the paper, she wrote in big bold letters "Pros & Cons."

* * *

><p>Will worriedly made his way to Figgins office. He had no idea what this was about, but he was afraid to find out. He let himself in and Figgins glanced up at him, before grinning. "William! I have wonderful news!" Will brightened, could this be happening?<p>

"Yes?" he implored him eagerly.

"I want your glee club to sing at prom!"

Will's brows furrowed. "_All _of them?" he questioned warily. Just as Figgins was about to answer, the door flung open and Sue came barging in the door.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party? Are we getting Thai food?" Sue questioned, plopping down on the couch. Will spared her a glance, before shaking his head and turning back to Figgins.

"Nearly half my students can't go to prom Figgins, how are they supposed to sing there?" Will suddenly got angry. It wasn't right what had happened here and everyone knew it. Figgins blinked at him in confusion. "The LGBT students?" he supplied to the confused principal. Figgins stared at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Will stumbled back a step, and even Sue raised an eyebrow at him.

"The homosexual students may go to prom! Haha! This has apparently just been one big misunderstanding! No one is banning them from going!" Will gaped at him, "They must simply go without a significant other!" Ah, there you go. The other shoe dropped. Will glowered at him.

"Figgins! That's not gonna happen!" Will shouted. Figgins jumped, and Sue tilted her head, eyeing him up.

"Well then William, feel free to invite half your glee club to sing at prom!" Figgins offered the solution. Will shook his head.

"I know my kids and I can safetly say that they would rather skip Nationals then sing at _your_ prom!" Will spun around and stalked out of the room. Within a matter of minutes, Sue's long strides caught up to him.

"I must give it to you William. The Kebler elves living in your hair must be mass producing cookies and leaving the ovens on. You were very hot-headed in there. I loved it." Sue nodded, "I was going to step in, but you had it under control. Bravo, bravo." she pat him on the back, then frowned, shaking her hand and heading to her office. Will shook his head, sighing.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, mindlessly going through decorations and making plans. Kurt eventually stopped moving, and after a few moments, Blaine did too. He looked up.<p>

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Kurt shrugged, pointlessly shuffling through the items again.

"Do you think we should use the black, gray, and white theme or the muted pastel theme?" he asked, holding up the two color pallets. "I think either could be tasteful with the rainbow dress code."

"Kurt." Blaine repeated, staring at him seriously and waiting for him to look back before continuing, slowly, "What is wrong?" he repeated. Kurt sighed, dropping the things he was holding.

"Rachel is going to my- our prom...she's going to the real one. Which, sadly enough, I understand. If given the choice, I would go to the real one too, not the fake one, but it still hurts. She's one of my best friends, and yes, I know Mercedes is going to the fake one with me, but-"

"Hold on. I don't want to call it the fake one anymore, because it's not fake. A prom is just a formal dance held to celebrate the end of the school year, isn't it? And isn't our prom, just that?" Blaine insisted, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Okay, okay, no more calling it the fake prom, okay?" he laughed. That sat in silence for a moment. "Thank you." he pecked Blaine on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. No excuse, once again. Sorry. 3 chapters left. We're getting to the nitty gritty!<strong>_


	50. Pros & Cons Part II

**Thursday: Days Until Prom: 2**

"Hi Kurt." Rachel bit her bottom lip, approaching his locker, list in hand. Kurt smiled pleasantly at her.

"Hello Rachel."

"I made a list!" she blurted, shoving it in his face. Kurt backed up a bit, smiling as he read some of it, then frowned.

"Pro for the faux prom is that you don't have to worry about what to wear?" he questioned. Rachel nodded.

"I mean, it would only be you guys and I could wear this cute black and plaid knee length dress I picked up the last time I went to Westerville." Rachel nodded. Kurt gave her one look that told her 'No. You can not.' Rachel shook her head. "No! Just look!" she bounced on her feet. Kurt's eyes roamed the paper, but didn't see anything truly out of the ordinary.

"Rachel, this is _your _prom, not mine. It's _your _choice." he sighed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I know! And I made my choice!" she smiled and Kurt's brow furrowed, looking over the paper once more.

The pro list was nearly triple the size of the con list.

He swallowed hard, daring to glance up at her to see a huge smile on her face. He laughed as he realized what it meant.

"I love you Rachel Berry." he crumpled up the paper and pulled her into a huge hug.

"I love you too Kurt and can't wait to go to your prom!" she replied happily.

* * *

><p>Finn jumped in surprise as he was suddenly manhandled into a locker. Jesse's furious eyes stared up at him. "Why are you so stubborn? I get it! Rachel is amazing! But there are plenty of other girls good enough for <em>you<em> who would _die _to be with the quarterback." he immediately started. "How dare you tell my girlfriend that you love her!" Finn gasped.

"She told you that?"

"Of course, we have an honest relationship." Jesse sniffed disdainfully, "Perhaps if you'd look around you could find a cheerleader and do the same."

"None of them are Rachel!" Finn shouted. Jesse huffed.

"Obviously, Rachel is not a cheerleader." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"No! But with me, she had the popularity of one! Don't you want that for her?" Finn asked earnestly. Jesse stared at him for a moment, releasing him off the lockers to back up a bit and cross his arms.

"You actually believe that, don't you?" he asked, stunned. Finn nodded eagerly. "Rachel doesn't care about popularity!" he shouted. Finn frowned.

"Yes she does. She wants to be famous!" he came back with. "After all, it's all she ever talks about." Jesse growled.

"When you were with Rachel, you saw the good in her...and completely ignored the bad. I see the good, but I see that bad and I love her even more for it!" Jesse shook his head, anger radiating off of him in waves, "You are nothing but a dumb jock who can barely hold up his end of the conversation unless it's about cars, football, or boobs. You're arrogant in the way that you figure any girl-_especially_ an unpopular one-will be amazed and flattered at your attention. You're someone who thinks that a girl who is _perfect _needs to change to fit society's norms. Your concern with your popularity overrides any feelings you may have about friends, family, or lovers and always have to keep up your appearance. In simpler terms that even _you _could understand, you are wrong for Rachel and completely below her league! Being attached to you would only drag her down! So **stay away**!"

He shoved Finn into the lockers once more, before stalking away. Finn frowned after him.

* * *

><p>Santana and Quinn walked down the hall, discussing prom dresses and such.<p>

"Mine is blue and is so beautiful! It makes me look like Cinderella." Quinn sighed dreamily. Santana snorted.

"Well, my mine is red and makes me look sexy." she declared. Quinn laughed.

"Then our dresses fit us, huh?" Quinn questioned. Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Fabray, are you coming on to me?" she joked. Quinn rolled her eyes, and Santana chuckled before continuing, "Besides, Brittany and I picked up the prom king and queen crowns and the color matches my dress perfectly." At Quinn's frown, she clarified, "Dave and I are Prom King and Queen."

"What? No! That's not fair! What automatically makes you prom royalty?" Quinn objected.

"Well, it _is _a _gay _prom Fabray, and I don't see you macking on any ladies. I only see you chomping on Wheel's lips." Santana countered. Quinn shook her head.

"So? It's still a prom! We should have voting!" Quinn decided. Santana snorted.

"And who would be your prom king? The crip?" Quinn bristled. She stepped forward, about to go off on Santana, but Brittany appeared, unintentionally running interference.

"Hey you guys! Aren't you so excited? We actually get to go to prom!" she pecked Santana on the cheek, "And we get to have a prom with only our friends, no outside interference!" she chirped happily. Santana and Quinn blinked guiltily. They grinned at each other.

"Yeah, that is the best part." Quinn agreed.

"Definitely, Britt-Britt." Santana slung an arm around her girlfriend's waist and the three cheerleaders walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R. Oh my god! 1 chapter and an epilogue left! I can't believe it! It's almost finished, nearly a year and a half later!<strong>_


	51. Mr Anderson

**Friday: Days Until Prom: 1: Last Chance**

"Kurt!" Kurt jumped, certain his English teacher had finally gotten savvy to his hide the phone behind the book method.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, nonchalantly slipping his phone back into his pocket. He tilted his head, eyes wide and innocent.

"Principal Figgins wants you in his office." Kurt sighed, standing and collecting his stuff so he could go. He ignored the childish 'oohs' but caught Santana's eye.

He could clearly see the message there. 'He does something to you and this time I won't let Sam hold me back.' He nodded to he understood and slipped out in to the hall to head to Figgins.

The school wasn't that big and it only took him a few minutes. He entered to see Figgins looking warily to someone he didn't recognize.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet your aqcuantiance." Kurt held his hand out for the mystery man to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

The moment the man turned to him and the moment he saw the golden brown eyes, he knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, I'm Senator Anthony Anderson, Blaine's Father."

* * *

><p>Rachel was utterly decided. If Kurt, very nearly her best friend, (and of course all the others) didn't get to go to prom, then she was boycotting it. Now, she just had to find Jesse, who she knew was lurking somewhere around the school (he was very interested in the idea of become an assistant coach to the New Directions and was probably stalking Mr. Schue for information).<p>

Before she could find him though, she ran in to Finn. Literally.

She went skittering to the floor, while Finn just stared down at her uncomprehendingly. Stupid giant. She stood back up, dusing herself off.

"Finn! Be careful where you are going!" she chastened, planning on continuing on her way. Finn had other ideas.

"I love you."

Rachel Berry would claim until her dying day that Finn Hudson was her first love, that she would never forget him, and that he would always have a special place in her heart.

But now someone else had a more important place.

"Finn," she started gently, "I understand that you believe that, but I don't believe that is true. I have been speaking with Quinn on the matter, and we both agree that you simply wish for companionship of a woman, not a romantic or sexual relationship with one. Plus, I know that your jealously over Jesse is what is compelling you to say that. I love you too Finn, but it's in the same way that I love Kurt or Mercedes. You're my best friend and I beleive that is all we are ever destined to be." she pat his cheek, quickly walking pass him as she spotted a curly brown head making his way through the crowds.

"Jesse!" she cried, catching his attention just long enough to catch up to him. He turned to her, smiling warmly.

"Hello Rachel." he greeted, kissing her forehead.

"Jesse. I know that I agreed to go to prom with you, but I just wouldn't feel right about it if all the others didn't get to go!" Rachel finally burst a moment later. Jesse's smile widened.

"I know. I was just waiting for you to figure it out." he shrugged, "We'll just have to go to the Hummels then." Rachel laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you." Kurt managed through his teeth, smile suddenly seeming a lot falser.<p>

"Sit Mr. Hummel." Figgins gestured to the other open chair. He did so, still staring at Blaine's Dad. "It is a pleasure to inform you that thanks to the actions of Senator Anderson, you and your friends are welcome to prom with your significant others."

Kurt opened his mouth, but closed it again, stunned.

"I approached the school board to discuss their stance on different orientations going to prom." Anthony shook his head, frown marring his shockingly similar to Blaine features, "It undoubtedly gained me no votes, but I fought them until they agreed. All Ohio schools have been allowed this now."

"Thank you." managed Kurt after opening and closing his mouth a few more times. What a nice first impression, his son's boyfriend was a fish. Anthony nodded to him.

"Well then Mr. Hummel, please inform your friends of this development." Kurt nodded hollowly. Figgins dismissed them. They both walked out together, silent.

"He lights up whenever he talks about you." Anthony confided in him. Kurt glanced up to him, only to meet the eyes he thought he knew so well studying him.

"He thinks you don't accept him and his sexuality." Kurt replied truthfully. Anthony nodded, turning his eyes away.

"He doesn't talk in front of me, but I hear him talking to his sister about you."

"He's afraid that him talking about the fact he has a boyfriend, not a girlfriend will just solidify what a horrible son he thinks he is."

"He says you are so brave."

"He says you just don't care."

"He says you're beautiful."

"He says you are dedicated to your campaign."

"He says you'll stand up for yourself."

"He says you'll do anything for votes."

"He says you have an amazing voice."

"He says you tried to make him straight by building a car with him."

"He says he loves you."

"He says he loves you."

They paused, out front of a classroom door Kurt recognized as his next period. "This is my class." he said quietly.

"I can't think of anyone in the world who makes my son as happy as you do." Anthony hesitantly put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "You're the perfect _boy_ for him."

And with that final sentiment, he turned around and made his way out of the school. Kurt stared after him, mystified.  
><strong><em><em><strong><br>**__**

**__**R & R. One day until prom. One chapter until this over...Although, last chapter is HUGE.**__**


	52. Epilogue: Prom

**Saturday: Prom Day**

Makeup. Check.

Shoes. Check.

Dress. Check.

Optimistic Attitude. Check.

"The night of all nights!" Rachel sang (completely in tune of course) and danced around her room, pulling on clothing and putting on makeup. "Prom night! Prom night! Prom night!" she chirped, heading downstairs to meet Jesse and leave.

* * *

><p>"So, Tubby Tabby, what do you think?" Brittany spun, showing off her dress for Lord Tubbington. She rolled her eyes after a moment. "Uh, duh, of course I look hot, silly kitty."<p>

She giggled, petting her cat on the way out the door.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! It's been like ten hours! Just take out your curlers and let your hair flow naturally closet case!"<p>

"I am coming Satan! God, have some patience!"

"Aren't chicks supposed to be the ones that take forever to get ready? Huh, guess I know who wears the pants in you and Blondie's relationship then!"

Dave growled, grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Kurt spun in front of Finn, the only one still here. Their parents had decided to actually take that mini-vacation, regardless of them not using the house for a prom.<p>

"Yeah, you look great." he grumbled, glumly tugging at his jacket. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"God Finn, I am just done with your drama. Oh no! Rachel and Quinn aren't here to fight over you anymore! Find a new girl." he huffed, "Now come on." he tugged the giant out the door and headed to pick Blaine up.

* * *

><p><em>1, 2, 3<em>

_Not only you and me_

_Got one eighty degrees_

_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_

_Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_Gettin' down with 3P_

_Everybody loves...ooo...countin'_

"I kind of wish that the glee club had agreed to sing at the prom." Kurt sniffed. Blaine chuckled.

"Why, because of the dj?" he questioned, although he knew the answer.

"Because of the dj." Kurt agreed. Santana stormed over, eyes on fire, and Brittany tugged behind her.

"Is it possible to grind with my girlfriend without the male population wolf whistling?" she asked rhetorically. Kurt gave her a look.

"I think that has an obvious answer." he voiced the previously unspoken answer. Santana huffed. Finn soon lumbered over as well.

"Kurt." he whined, "Can I just go home now? You said I had to go to prom, and now I did, and I'm the king, but I just want to go home now! Blaine has a car, he can take you home!" Finn pointed out. "This prom sucks!" Kurt narrowed his eyes at him, and Blaine took this as a signal to intervene.

"Finn, why don't you stay just one more hour, than we can-"

"No." Kurt stated suddenly, surprising them all, "How about we do go home?" he asked the table at large, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and Finn. "We do still have all the party planning things from the faux prom, why not set it up? It's only eight. There are still a few hours left to prom night."

Santana whooped.

"Alright! Party at Hummel's!" she declared, flipping her phone out and texting the New Directions at large.

* * *

><p>"Puck! Sam! Careful on those ladders, they are old! Finn, the table goes on the other side of the yard, so that it does not block the door! Dave and Azimio! If you two do not get your butts off those chairs, and actually start putting them where they belong then I'm going to kick you out!"<p>

"Kurt, sweetie, the whole point of us leaving McKinley was so that we could go to a prom that was actually fun. It isn't fun when you are yelling at everyone." Blaine said gently, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt sighed.

"Yes, well, if McKinley can't throw a good prom, then I sure as hell can." he said. "_FINN! _THE _OTHER _SIDE OF THE YARD! Jesse! Stop giggling over there and go help him! God!" Blaine chuckled into his neck, kissing gently.

"_Kurt_, be nice." he warned. Kurt huffed, and opened his mouth as he spotted something else to complain about. Blaine clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Hey, you guys, why don't we turn on the lights now?" he called. Kurt's objections were muffled as he attempted to struggle out of Blaine's hold, probably to tell them that they weren't straight or something.

It didn't matter. After a few seconds, the hanging lanterns were lit and the backyard glowed. The makeshift stage on their patio was created, food and drinks were placed, and a dance floor marked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Hudmel's Best Junior Prom EVER!"

* * *

><p><em>At last <em>  
><em>My love has come along<em>  
><em>My lonely days are over<em>  
><em>And life is like a song<em>

"Artie, I love spending time with you." Quinn leaned her head against his head, sitting in his lap. They watched the others dance, sometimes going out for a spin of their own.

"Even though I couldn't get you your prom queen crown?" he asked jokingly, but Quinn obviously took it seriously. She pulled back, eyeing his carefully.

"You're worth more than some stupid piece of plastic." Quinn declared quietly and Artie glanced at her before glancing away. She raised an eyebrow, seeing the red spread from his ears to the front of his face, "Are you blushing?!" she squealed and Artie turned back to her, rolling his eyes. He was still blushing though.

"Oh hush you!" he kissed her nose, causing her to giggle. Then, she stood and motioned for him to follow her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey...excuse me?"<p>

Finn glanced behind him, surprised.

"Uh, I'm just curious, what's going on over here?" the girl asked. Finn nodded at the party.

"My brother's gay and he wanted a gay prom." he said, then nearly kicked himself, "Well, I mean, not a gay prom, just a prom where he could be gay...not that he is just gay sometimes! Because he's gay all the time! I mean-"

"Oh really? My cousin just came out at the last family reunion." the girl cut him off, holding out a hand with a smile. "I'm Lizzie. Me and my family just moved in next door." Finn grinned, shaking her hand.

"Finn Hudson. My family's been here awhile." he glanced behind him at the party, "Hey, you want to come dance?" he asked excitedly. The girl giggled, but took his outstretched hand and followed him to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know how you do what you do<em>  
><em>I'm so in love with you<em>  
><em>It just keeps getting better<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life,<em>  
><em>with you by my side<em>  
><em>Forever and ever<em>  
><em>Every little thing that you do,<em>  
><em>Baby I'm amazed by you.<em>

"Come on now. I got to dance to at least one slow song or I'll hear about it later." Azimio sighed, holding his hand out to Mercedes. She raised an eyebrow at him, but sighed.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Just like it wouldn't have hurt you to ask nicely instead of making it seem like a chore to dance with me." Mercedes grumbled. Azimio frowned, pausing on his way to the dance floor.

"Hey...Merci, come on. You know it's not a chore to dance with you." Azimio snorted. "If anything, it's a chore for you to dance with me. I mean, come on, have you seen me try and dance?" he questioned. Mercedes laughed.

"True, true. Perhaps, we just shouldn't?" she smirked at him, tauntingly heading back to the table.

"Ah ah ah!" he objected, pulling her into his arms. She smiled, but made sure he couldn't see it. Just because he would be a jerk about it.

After a few moments of silence, "I got what I wanted." Mercedes realized, and Azimio glanced down at her, seeing her content smile on display now. He raised an eyebrow.

"You wanna explain that woman?" he asked. She moved her eyes to him, but didn't move her chin from his chest.

"I just wanted to have a Prince Charming to my Cinderella to dance with at prom and to call me beautiful, for just one night, and yeah, I didn't expect my prom to be in the Hummel's backyard or my Prince Charming to be a jerky slob, but I can make it work." she decided, teasing obvious. Azimio grinned.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect to get what I wanted either, the most beautiful girl in all of McKinley." he said cheekily. She laughed.

"Oh, you little suck up." she declared.

But, not like she was complaining.

* * *

><p><em>Some day, when I'm awfully low,<em>  
><em>When the world is cold,<em>  
><em>I will feel a glow just thinking of you<em>  
><em>And the way you look tonight.<em>

The floor had not been cleared of Jesse and Rachel since before the music started, and it was probably because they had been banned from singing and forced to instead just enjoy dancing together.

"Oh, I just love the classics." Rachel hummed into Jesse's chest, swaying to the beat. Jesse nodded his agreement.

"Frank Sinatra is one of the biggest classics." he agreed before they lapsed back into silence for a few moments.

"Jesse." Rachel pulled away slightly to look up to him. He nodded attentively, "I'm really happy you came back." she said shyly, before burying her face back into his chest. Jesse's chuckle shook through her.

"Rachel Berry are you blushing?" she groaned. "I'm really happy I came back too. But I'm even more happy you gave me another chance. I promise I won't need a third one." he declared. Rachel grinned.

"I know." she whispered, and they continued to sway.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'm amazed at the way <em>  
><em>You're with me all the time.<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm afraid of the way leave you.<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song,<em>  
><em>Right me when I'm wrong.<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you.<em>  
><em>Yeah.<em>

"Never expected this..." Dave said, spinning Sam around easily. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that anyone expected to be chilling in the Hudmel's backyard on prom night, having more fun than the majority of McKinley." Sam agreed. Dave shook his head.

"Not what I meant. I meant, I never expected to be accepted for who I was...and have a boyfriend...and _be happy_." Dave shook his head again, obviously stunned at this new revelation. Sam smiled fondly.

"Well all that's true, plus a boyfriend who loves you!" Sam chirped happily, spinning Dave around easily.

* * *

><p><em>A moment like this<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>  
><em>Some people search forever,<em>  
><em>For that one special kiss<em>  
><em>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<em>  
><em>Some people wait a lifetime,<em>  
><em>For a moment like this<em>

"Come on Tana! Come dance with me!" Santana was tugged on to the dance floor and she smiled fondly down at the blond who instantly buried herself in Santana's arms.

They danced quietly for a few moments, before Santana decided to break the silence.

"Britt Britt...you know I love you right?" Santana asked quietly. Brittany leaned back, content smile on her face.

"Of course. And I've always loved you Sanny." she said simply, snuggling back into the crook of Santana's neck.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kurt tapped on the microphone, "Now you see, we did, in fact, pick up crowns for this little prom of ours, although we didn't think we'd use them. But, the votes have been cast, and the Hudmel's First Annual Faux Prom King and Queen are...drum roll please."<p>

A couple of hand slaps against the table courtesy of Finn, causing Lizzie to giggle and hold on to his arm tighter.

"King Dave and Queen Santana!"

Santana grinned, leaning into a deep bow, before pulling the amused Dave to his feet and up to accept their crowns. Then, she tugged him to the dance floor.

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen _  
><em>Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine <em>  
><em>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life <em>  
><em>See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen.<em>

"Well, you got your prom queen crown." Dave sighed, dancing alongside Santana, who smirked up at him. "Although I don't think this is quite the way you imagined it."

"No, it's better." At Dave's questioning look, she shrugged, "Hey, I was chosen by my friends alone, which means that they love me, and I'm fine with just that." she explained.

"Aww," Dave cooed, "Look at that, Satan does have a heart!" he teased. She scoffed.

"Shut up. You tell anyone that and I'll make sure you and pretty boy only have one penis between the two of you." she threatened. Dave rolled his eyes, simply pulling her in tighter to dance.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be your crying shoulder,<em>  
><em>I'll be love's suicide<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older,<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest fan of your life.<em>

"I can honestly say that I did not have so much support from my friends with this prom thing. Plus, I mean, even though it didn't have any effect, those ten thousand signatures...from Lima and from other places? That's amazing. That makes me so hopeful for the future." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder.

"Doesn't it?" Blaine hummed, breathing in Kurt. "We have amazing friends...and I am the luckiest man alive." he kissed Kurt's neck, causing the other to grin and squirm closer.

"And why is that?" Kurt questioned teasingly. Blaine looked at him, totally earnest.

"Because I have you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R &amp; R (for the last time). It's over and I can't believe it. There are some loose ends, but that's what your imagination is for. Blaine and his Dad? The school's homophobia? The future of some of the couples? Who knows. I just want to say, thank you for the four or five people who reviewed this chapter by chapter, you know who you are. I also want to thank those who have yet to read this and will review. All the fans of this. It was a pleasure writing and a pleasure getting your feedback. I LOVE YOU! BYE BYE!<strong>_


End file.
